The Secret
by Alexial
Summary: Takes place after their 4th year. Hermione finds out she's not who she thought she was. Reveals new talents, family, and makes new friends. Will definately be an interesting year at Hogwarts. HGHP HGDM Read and review!
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and co. although I wish I had made them up. Enjoy!!

Hey all…this is my first time writing a Harry Potter fic. Actually first time writing a fic on ff.net ever. So be nice to me! Please read and review. I would love to hear what you guys think. Hope you enjoy!

The Secret

Chapter One: The Dream

She was looking down into a small, circular room. Looking around quickly, she noticed that she was floating just near the ceiling, eye level with a beautiful chandelier. The fixture, instead of being held by a chain, was suspended in air, drifting back and forth as if blown by a soft breeze that only affected the light. The knowledge that the room was situated in the darkest, most hidden dungeon in the lowest level of Hogwarts' tremendous castle appeared in her head out of nowhere.

Looking around the room, she noticed a dark, deep green tapestry filling one portion of the wall. A beautiful and intricately detailed silver dragon was flying from one end to another, never resting. She was surprised to see that while the beautiful dragon never ceased to move, it exuded an air of laziness and peace. While one would think non-stop movement would cause tiredness and such, the girl acknowledged that since the tapestry was from the magic world, she should not be surprised by anything. With this thought in mind, she looked towards the other tapestry.

It was directly opposite the other, of the same shape and size. It was of a different color, contrasting sharply with the deep green and silver one. This one was a brilliant scarlet color with a golden figure of a lion. The lion, extremely detailed and amazingly life-like, was also continuous in its motions, whether prowling from one end of the tapestry to another, or jumping high into the air, all the while projecting spine-shivering growls. 

Curious as to why these tapestries, obviously depicting the mascots of the rival houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin, were displayed in such a room, yet not finding an answer, the girl took in the rest of the room.

Directly in the middle was a rather small, but beautifully hand-carved wooden table, the smooth mahogany color contrasting with the dark and textured stones that made up the walls. Four chairs of the same wood and coloring were carved to match the table. The room was so small that if each chair were pushed slightly back, it would almost touch the walls of the room. 

So intent on examining her surroundings, the girl did not hear the footsteps that were approaching the heavy wooden door until it suddenly swung open, allowing four adults to enter. The appearance of the first two adults surprised her. The first she recognized as a younger version of Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He entered the room, quickly glancing around, eyes sliding right over her suspended body. This shocked the girl. She then wondered if she were a ghost, or in some sort of vision, which would explain the floating. Not being able to figure it out, she waited for the next person to enter.

It was Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarrts. She was faintly taken aback by the appearance of him. He looked much younger, and though she hated to admit it, darkly handsome. The ever-constant smirk that usually covered his face was gone, and his skin was no longer a sallow, sickly color. She also noticed that he looked slightly happier, freer one could say, and almost friendly. His hair was shorter, and instead of being greasy and oily looking, it looked soft and hung smoothly around his shoulders. Much to her dismay, she found herself wondering what it would feel like to run her fingers through that soft, silky looking hair. 

The girl silently berated herself for such thoughts, but was interrupted by the arrival of the last two people. She didn't recognize them, but noticed that the woman looked extraordinarily like Snape. She too, had dark, raven-black hair, yet hers fell in beautiful tight curls down to her waist. She was fairly small in size, just reaching the professor's shoulder. The girl was able to catch a quick glimpse of the woman's eyes, which were the same, deep onyx as the professor's. The girl quickly deduced that the two were brother and sister, if not twins.

The man who entered after the lovely woman had dark hair as well, but instead of the raven-black of the other two, his was a deep brown, almost like a darker chocolate color. His eyes were a lighter version of his hair, yet one eye was darker than the other, with flecks of light brown mixed in. He was roughly the same height as Snape, yet wider in build, and tanner. 

As she was studying the last two figures, the four adults had all taken seats, the two she did not know sliding their chairs together, so the man's arm could encircle the woman's waist in a protective and possessive manner. She was almost positive that they were either engaged, or already married. As she was puzzling over this piece of information, she noticed that the four had started a conversation. Quickly, she started paying attention to what was taking place before her.

             "I assure you that this prediction is, in fact, one of Sybil Trelawney's true visions. I, myself, was present. And although I tolerate many false 'visions' from her, this one was unmistakably accurate," Professor Dumbledore was stating to the other three in an uncharacteristically grave voice.

"Then if this is true, what do you need us to do in order to keep her safe from Voldemort's reach until it is time for her to join Hogwarts?" asked the young man, concern and fear shadowed in his words.

"If I have thought this out correctly, and believe me, I have spent many a night discussing this with Severus here, then Alexial must not be allowed to grow up in the world of magic. She must grow up as a Muggle, away from Voldemort and his minions, and away from the danger of knowing everything from such a young age," Dumbledore replied, sadness echoing in each word.

The young woman gasped in shock as all the color drained from the man's face. 

"But…but, this means that we, too, must leave the magic world, does it not? We must leave our friends, our family, everything from our world! Oh, there must be another way!! Please, we must think of another way…please…" the woman trailed off, practically weeping. The three men looking at her could tell that she was distraught and the man, suddenly looking older and substantially more tired, tried to console her, though he was in shock as well.

Quietly, the third man, Snape, spoke up for the first time. "Isabel, Mikhail, you both understand why Albus and I believe this has to be done. Make no mistake, if I thought that for one instant you three did not have to leave the world of magic behind, a world where all your friends and family are, a world where I, her uncle, would be able to see Alexial grow, then I would give you another option without a moment's hesitation. But, There. Is. No. Other. Option. If she stays, and grows up knowing the tale of He-who-must-not-be-named and the-boy-who-lived, then the opposite of Sybil's vision will come to pass. Instead of aiding the Light and helping bring down the Dark Lord, she will inadvertently destroy all we have worked for and help bring the Dark Lord into an unbreakable reign over the magical world. No matter how hard or well any of us teach her or ingrain a sense of good into her. And as much as I can not, no, **do not, want to believe this, I too, know that this vision was a true one. And that bloody hell scares me." **

Having said this, he went over to Isabel's side, as tears silently streamed down her cheeks. Unnoticed by all, the girl floating above them was surprised to see true sadness and sorrow in his eyes, and was shocked to see him lift the woman into his arms, giving her a bone-crushing, yet comforting hug. 

As he gently rocked her, he spoke softly, "Shhh Isabel, shhh. I promise you that I will fight to the end for this to be alright. Voldemort does not yet know of my allegiance to the Light, nor does he know of the prophecy. You three will have enough time to get yourselves in order and disappear into the Muggle community. And though you may not see or feel our presence, there will always be people watching over you three, keeping you safe from harm, including myself. I will never stop caring for you, loving you as I always have, and always will. I will always be there, if not in body then in mind and soul. I will visit you often, though without Little Alexial's knowledge, as will others. Shhh little sister, shhh. I promise everything will turn out alright."

On hearing Severus Snape, hated potions master and affirmed "greasy git" of Hogwarts, call the woman 'little sister' in such a tender and caring manner, the girl let out a gasp. This went unacknowledged by the group of people sitting around the table, as Snape continued to rock the woman gently and with the utmost care. 

As she recovered, the girl realized that the man, Mikhail, and woman were conversing quietly. After a moment or two had passed, he looked up at Dumbledore, and with eyes filled with sadness, quietly stated, "Alright." 

That one word made Snape relax in relief, yet fill with sadness, both emotions seen through eyes that looked longingly at the couple. "I will truly miss you both, and hate with a passion that I will not see my beautiful niece grow up. Yet, it has to be done. I will always be with you, remember that. I love you both." With that, he silently glanced at each person in the room, quickly placing a kiss atop Isabel's head, before sweeping out of his chair and out of the room, robes billowing behind him. 

His pain and grief was evident in the bottom-less onyx eyes that had piercingly gazed at each of them, and the girl felt a twinge of sympathy for the Potions master before being swept away from the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sixteen year old Hermione Granger woke with a start, not sure as to where she was. She looked around her in a daze, before realizing that she was in her bedroom at home. The familiar closets, vanity and bookcases comforted her, calming her down, before the visions from the dream leapt into her mind.

::What an interesting dream,:: she thought. ::I wonder who those people were, and what they were talking about. Hmmm…when I get back to Hogwarts I'm going to have to do research on this prophecy of old Trelawney's. Such an interesting dream!::

With that, she slowly drifted back into a dreamless sleep.


	2. The Truth Part One

Usual disclaimer applies…Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling.

Thanks for those who reviewed!! Much appreciated. If anything is confusing, just lemme know, and I'll try to fix it. Hope you enjoy.

**The Secret**

**Chapter Two: The Truth; Part One**

Hermione had had the first dream during the third week of July. Over the next few weeks, she experienced the same dream several more times. By the end of the summer, she had practically memorized it, and was struggling to understand its significance. For surely the dream had to be important since it was such a recurring one.

Today was August 23rd, roughly a week before she would be leaving for Hogwarts for the start of her fifth year. On this particular night, she once again awoke from the dream. As she had started doing, she slowly climbed out of her bed and went to the bathroom for a drink of water. On her way back to her bedroom, she noticed several differences.

Usually, on these trips to the bathroom, the hallway light was on, her parent's door shut, and all the lights downstairs were off. Tonight however, the first thing she noticed was that her parent's door was open. Going into their room, Hermione saw that the bed was perfectly made, never slept in. This surprised her, for her parents were usually in bed by the time she fell asleep. She glanced at a clock beside the bed. It read 3:27. 

::What's going on?:: she thought to herself in confusion. 

As she left her parents bedroom, she also noticed that there were lights on downstairs. Starting to become worried, for Voldemort was back and the Death Eaters had been openly attacking Muggle homes all summer, Hermione hurried back into her room. Searching through her vanity drawer quickly, she opened a long wooden case and grabbed her wand. She swiftly and silently crept out of her room and down the stairs towards the kitchen, expecting the worst. 

What she saw upon entering the hallway just outside the kitchen made her freeze in shock, before her wand slid from her hand and clattered to the floor. ::What the bloody hell going on?:: she thought to herself again, her anger and uneasiness evident even in her thoughts.

There were three people sitting around the kitchen table, and Hermione only recognized Professor Severus Snape. It was not the younger Snape that she had been seeing in her dreams, but the 'greasy git' she had known for the past four years.

Sitting across from him were older versions of the other two people in her dream. They were quietly and amiably conversing with the Hogwarts professor. The two adults, obviously Mikhail and Isabel, were sitting side by side with his arm around her waist. All three had smiles on their faces, and seemed very comfortable and relaxed in each others presences.

As Hermione's wand clattered to the floor, she stood frozen just outside the kitchen. The three adults turned towards her as one upon hearing the noise. All three froze in shock, the woman gasping and them men beginning to speak hurriedly.

"Hermione!" Mikhail gasped. "What are you doing up? It's 3:30 in the morning. You should be asleep!"

"Hello Ms. Granger," Professor Snape said simultaneously, in a quiet and amused tone. "Sorry if we have disturbed your night. You seem a bit, ah, surprised, one might say. Hmmm…guess we'll have to explain to her sooner than we expected." This last part was directed towards the two sitting opposite of him.

During this, Isabel had been sitting, staring at Hermione. On hearing Snape's last sentence, she shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and quieted the two men, for they had kept talking to the deaf ears of Hermione.

"Hermione, dear, why don't you sit down. You look awfully pale," the woman stated kindly, worry evident in her clear and familiar voice.

"First off, before anything happens, I want to know where my parents are, and what you three are doing in my house, especially you, Professor," Hermione spoke with a touch of hysteria in her usually calm voice.

"Mya, come and sit down, and we'll explain everything," said Mikhail, his voice also surprisingly familiar.

Hermione jumped at the nickname used by the stranger and looked at him suspiciously. ::Only my father, Harry and Ron call me that. How does he know of that name?:: she thought to herself in wonder, before taking a seat at the head of the table, facing the three adults.

"I would like know what is going on, now," she said softly.

The three looked at each other, as if silently conversing. The two men finally gave the woman quick nods. 

She turned towards Hermione and said quietly, almost fearfully, "Hermione, there is something you need to know about your family. You are not exactly Muggle-born." At Hermione's shocked gasp, she hurriedly continued, "Our family is not exactly what we seem."

"Our? We?" Hermione asked in a small voice. "You are part of my family? This makes no sense. My parents are Michael and Elizabeth Granger, they are both only children, my grandparents are all dead, and we have no other family. How….how can you be a part of this family? I have never seen you before in my life! Except for in dreams, but still….what is going on?" Hermione finally stopped to take a breath, looking at the woman expectantly. 

Isabel looked once more at the two men in the kitchen, who once again, both nodded at her. 

"Hermione, we are your parents," the woman explained softly, gesturing to Mikhail and herself. "I think you already know our names, Mikhail and Isabel. You must admit that these are extremely similar to those of Michael and Elizabeth. Now before you say anything else, let me explain further, and then perhaps you will understand."

"Sixteen years ago, you were born to the parents of Mikhail and Isabel Griffin and named Alexia Hermione Griffin. When you were three months old, Mrs. Sybil Trelawney had a vision."

At this, Hermione gave a soft snort that only Snape heard. She briefly saw amusement in his eyes before returning her attention to Isabel. 

 "This I will not get into right now, but this prophecy forced the three of us to leave the magic world behind, joining the Muggle world completely. We took our names and transferred them into names that would be less suspicious, yet similar to the ones we had grown with. We also took the last name of Granger, for Griffin is a well-known name in the wizarding community. No one knew of your middle name, so we started calling you Hermione instead of Alexia. We knew this would be hard enough on you when you learned of all this, and we wanted you to at least be called by a name that was actually yours."

With this, she stopped, and looked at her husband in desperation. 

Quickly, he took over. "We also needed to change our appearances, for we knew that there would be many people searching for us. We placed you under a permanent Glamourie spell, then performed less temporary ones on ourselves, that would allow us to change back into our previous form."

At this statement, a gasp escaped from Hermione. Her face had blanched and she was gripping the table with white knuckles. "This is not happening," she whispered, more to herself than to those around her.

"NO!" she said louder. "I am Hermione Granger! I have bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. That is what I look like, n-n-n-nothing else! I have lived here all my life, and my parents are-are-are dentists. I am the only witch in the family, for my parents are both M-M-Muggles. You have to be lying, or-or-or conspiring in some sick joke."

With the last statement, Hermione sprang out of her chair, her face becoming even paler than before.  "You-you all have to leave n-n-now….me, but no…I-I-I…oh my god...Snape….m-m-my uncle," she stuttered, before falling towards the floor.


	3. The Truth Part Two

A/N: A lot of confusion from the first two chapters is cleared up here. If anyone still has questions, just review and I'll try to answer them in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Please review! Any constructive criticism and input from you guys would be extremely helpful!

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer applies. Harry Potter and all characters belong to J. K. Rowling…but how I wish I had made them up!

The Secret

Chapter Three: The Truth; Part Two

            She was very warm and comfortable, lying on something nice and soft. Slowly waking, she realized that somehow, she was on the living room couch. She had no clue how she got there.  

She stirred, realizing that people were talking quietly around her. Not wanting to face anyone yet, and wanting to hear what was going on, she kept her eyes closed and listened intently to the conversation.

"She gave us quite a scare!" she heard Isabel/her mother say.

"Can you really blame her?" Snape replied quietly and completely void of the usual sarcasm. He continued after a pause, "You know it was quite a bomb that we dropped."

"Yes, that's true," Mikhail/her father agreed. "We were going to tell her before her seventeenth birthday, of course. Now that she knows, however, we should probably unbind her powers and help her learn how to control them."

"Hmm, should be quite interesting," Snape said.

"I don't even want to think about the chaos that'll be caused by releasing her powers.  What if she's not ready, or if it is too much for her?" her mother asked worriedly.

::Wow. I'm starting to accept that they are my parents. Something about them does seem awfully familiar, and it's not just from the dreams. Maybe everything is how they say it is. That would explain a few things. Like how they weren't terribly surprised when I received my Hogwarts letter, or at any of the tales I've told them about school. They definitely weren't as surprised as Justin's parents were when they found out he was a wizard. . Hmm. But if all this is right, then Snape really is my Uncle. I wonder what that'll be like. What will everyone think? Although, he certainly isn't acting like the Professor Snape who hates me, always deducting points when I answer questions correctly. I wonder why he does that. I'll have to ask him. He's actually being nice, come to think of it. Maybe they are telling the truth. Hmm…what powers are they talking about?:: 

These thoughts ran through Hermione's head while the adults continued with their conversation. To attract their attention, she stirred again, loudly this time, and gave a small groan. Very slowly, she opened her eyes to see three very worried faces hovering over her.

"What happened?" she asked softly. "I don't remember moving to the couch."

"You went into a bit of shock and gave us quite a scare," Snape said softly. "You fainted, but I caught you and brought you here until you woke up."

"Oh, ok."

Hermione didn't know how she felt about having Snape catch her and carry her somewhere, even if it did save her from hurting herself by falling to the floor. Whatever it was, it was extremely awkward.

"So everything you told me, it was all true?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Mya. I'm afraid so. Please believe me when I say I desperately didn't wish for this to happen this way! None of us did," her Father answered.

"I…I think I know that you're telling the truth. It kind of makes sense actually. About why you've never been too surprised with the magic stories I tell you, and how you weren't absolutely shocked when I got my letter. I…I've also been having dreams all summer, about the past, I think. They're of you three meeting with Professor Dumbledore in the room with the two tapestries…" she trailed off, unsure of how her parents would take this information.

The adults were looking at each other in surprise.

"It's starting already," her mother said, amazed.

"It must be," her uncle agreed.

::Ooh that still feels really weird, calling Snape my uncle! Wow, I'm definitely going to have to get used to this!:: Hermione thought.

"Very few people have dreams about the past. And no one else knows about that room, besides us four. Oh, and Minerva, that is," he continued, giving a pointed look at her parents.

Hermione saw the look and asked tentatively, "Is there something else that I should know? Something that you're still not telling me?"

Her parents once again looked at each other, contemplating. This time, they nodded at Snape, who smiled grimly and started talking.

"Well," he stopped and took a breath. "It has to do with your family again. You see, instead of both your parents being only children, and your grandparents being dead, you have a couple of aunts and uncles, as well as grandparents and a number of young cousins. Your mother is my younger sister, the youngest of four. Your dad has an older sister, and then all of our parents, who thank God are still alive. And then goodness knows how many cousins, I think somewhere between ten and fifteen."

"Wow," breathed Hermione. Looking at her parents, she said, "I still can't believe you've kept this from me for so long! I mean, for sixteen years, I've been thinking and living one life only to be told that it's completely a lie! You…you…I don't even know!!" Hermione yelled, throwing her hands into the air in exasperation. She then paused for a second, contemplating something. She finally continued, "Wait a second. What does this all have to do with Professor McGonagall?"

"Let me explain. Sixteen years ago, the three of you where forced to go into hiding because of a prophecy that reached the hands of Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore himself was your secret keeper. After some…details," at this Severus paused slightly before continuing, "it was made very clear that you three had to leave our world. At the time, I had already joined Voldemort's inner circle of Death Eaters, but I was not yet a spy for the Light. Because of this, I was not made your secret keeper. Later, I found that it was also for the fear that Voldemort would go through family members trying to find you. Unfortunately, that is what he did, and it was good foresight that I had not been made your secret keeper."

He paused for second, swiping a hand through is hair in an aggravated gesture.

"He killed our brother and sister and their spouses. He would have killed my family as well, along with your cousins, but we were with them vacationing with your grandparents. The only reason we were spared was because we weren't in Britain on the night of the attacks."

"What do you mean your family?" Hermione asked, curious.

"My wife, Rose, and our daughter Lila," he answered softly.

"You're married?" Hermione squeaked in surprise.

Snape looked at her oddly, "Yes, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Never mind, it just surprised me, that's all."

"Shall I continue?"

"Yes, please. Sorry for interrupting."

"Well, after that attack, my parents and all the children used the Glamourie spell to change their identities, and changed their names as well. This also went for your father's side. Your aunt was not harmed, but your uncle and one of your cousins were killed. So your other grandparents, your aunt and your two cousins also changed names and used Glamourie."

"Still, I don't understand what this has to do with the Professor," Hermione stated, a bit confused by all she was hearing.

"If you had let me finish...my family took the surname of McGuire. My parents have raised and are still raising your cousins. I doubt the littlest ones know of ever being anything other than McGuires. Anyway, before you interrupt again, and don't protest, I could see it in your eyes." He chuckled softly before continuing, "I am your teacher, remember? Your father's parents, along with your aunt and two cousins took on the name of McGonagall. Your grandparents, Winona and Kallister Griffin became Minerva and Kevin McGonagall."

Having finished, Snape sat back and looked expectantly at Hermione, who was sitting in stunned disbelief.

After a few seconds, which felt like a few hours to the adults, she finally managed "What? You're saying that Professor McGonagall, the Head of the Gryffindor house, Assistant Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Transfiguration Professor…you're telling me that **that** Professor McGonagall is my grandmother?"

She once again squeaked that last part of her sentence and then sat in a daze for another couple of seconds.

"Alright…so far I've believed everything you've told me. I've accepted the fact that I'm not Muggle-born, that mum and dad are actually a witch and a wizard, and that I have a huge family that I never knew about. I've also accepted the fact that two Hogwarts professors are related to me. These professors being the Head of Slytherin and the Potions Master, Severus Snape, and the Head of Gryffindor and the Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall. Is there anything else that you have forgotten to add or 'accidentally' left out? Because if so, then…well, I don't know. I just want to know everything, ok?" she finished, obviously distressed by all that had been kept from her.

"There is one more thing," her father said gently.

Hermione looked at him, then at her mother.

"It's actually about the prophecy that forced us to come here," he continued. "When you were three or four months old, Professor Trelawney had a genuine vision. She predicted that eleven years into the Dark Lord's reign, a baby girl of Gryffindor and Slytherin blood would be born. She will have tremendous power, enough to save the world from evil's wrath. The Dark Lord would be rendered powerless a few months after the girl's birth. The betrayer of the Light will take the prophecy to the Dark Lord, who will try to destroy the girl's family looking for her. One very close to her is already at the Dark Lord's side..."

On hearing this, Hermione glanced quickly at Snape, whose eyes once again had turned cold. She suddenly felt very sorry for him, and wandered not for the fist time what had made him turn to Voldemort.

Her father hadn't stopped talking, "When he once again finds the Light, she must disappear. If the girl is not sent out of the world of magic, followers of the Dark Mark will use her power to bring the Dark Lord back, for a reign of darkness that no one can break. However, if her magic is bound until she returns to magic, it will take fourteen years for the Dark Lord to return. Her power will be fully mature at the age of 17, when she will defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. The boy-who-lived will aid in his downfall, and the one whom no one suspects will save us all. She went on to predict that the girl will be extremely powerful, with abilities such as mind-reading, complex wand-less magic, self-healing and the Inner Eye. I think that's it."

Turning to his wife, and then to Snape, he asked them, "Did I leave anything out?"

Hermione snorted. "I think that if you left anything out, I don't really want to know right now, ok?"

Her father chuckled before asking her, "Do you have any questions about all of this? Anything you want to talk about? I know this is so much information to digest at once, but the three of us are here to help you digest it all."

"Alright. How did you know that I was the girl in the prediction?"

Her mother answered, "Honestly? It was through the process of elimination. First, we kept a close watch on the babies born in the eleventh year of darkness. Since the prediction was made during the eleventh year, we had to go back and monitor those already born that year. After that, we narrowed them down to the handful who had parents from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Mind you, it's extremely rare, so there were only a few left. Maybe nine or ten in all."

"And then?"

"Well, we looked at the family members of the children. The only other family with someone on…well, close to Voldemort, was the Malfoy family, actually. By that time, we were pretty sure it was you, because Lucius Malfoy would never 'return' to the Light. Don't think he was ever on our side to begin with. Anyway, once Albus became our secret keeper, we thought we would be able to stay in the world of magic, in hiding. This didn't exactly work out. Several days after the spell was performed, Severus became a spy for the Light. When that happened, it just confirmed that we definitely had to get out of the magical world, so we put our affairs in order, moved into this house, and bound your powers," she finished.

"Wait a minute. You had to bind my powers? I had powers at that age? I thought that witches and wizards don't start to show power until older, definitely not at age one!" Hermione stated in confusion.

"Well, that was one of the last signs that you were the girl in the prediction," her father said. "Your powers were already showing, especially your power of self-healing. When you were six or seven months old and had just started crawling, you knocked your head on one of the coffee tables, here in our new home. You received a nasty gash that was bleeding everywhere. You mother and I were almost insane with worry, trying to get you to respond to us, or the fact that you had cut yourself. You weren't responding to anything, just kept playing with a toy you had found. We don't think you even realized anything had happened. We began trying to clean you up when you started glowing, and as the glow stopped, you had healed yourself. We were completely sure at that point that we had to bind your powers."

"I healed myself? Why didn't it work when I was petrified second year? Wouldn't I try to heal myself then as well?"

"We think it had something to do with the being petrified part that kept you from healing yourself. But we're not exactly sure. Albus couldn't even figure that one out," her uncle answered.

Hermione looked at them for a couple of minutes, processing everything she'd learned in the last hour and a half. Finally, she looked at Severus and asked unsteadily, "Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Of course, anything you would like to know," he answered kindly.

"Well, why embarrass me all those times in Potions? Calling me a know-it-all, deducting points all the time, and everything else? You must know that it didn't exactly make me feel better or boost my self-esteem."

"That's a fair enough question. I am the head of Slytherin. There's a huge amount of children in Slytherin whose parents are or where Death Eaters. Imagine what they would tell their parents if I were to be fair to the other houses, especially Gryffindor, our rival house. Very few people know that I had a younger sister who fell in love with a Gryffindor, let alone married him." 

"Can I ask you another?"

He replied at once, "Of course."

"Did you join the ranks of Death Eaters before or after Voldemort killed my aunts and uncles?"

Severus took a long time before answering. He looked upset over something and then started talking quietly. "It was before. Contrary to popular belief, I did not join Voldemort for power, or because I am 'evil', though many Hogwarts students would disagree with that statement.  You see, I'm a scholar. Doing research on magic and potions is something of a hobby of mine, or an obsession some people say. As a scholar, I had soaked up most of the tomes on magic and potion from the Light side. By that time Voldemort started rising to power. I didn't start studying the Dark Arts so I could use them, rather, to study magic and potions from the point of view of something other than the Light side. By the time Voldemort brought me into his inner circle because of my 'allegiance' to him, I was married to Rose and Lila was almost two. When you were born, she was just about to turn four."

"Oh, ok. When did you become a spy for the Light?"

"It was after the prophecy was made. Somehow, probably through Peter or someone else we trusted, Voldemort learned of the prophecy. He figured out that you were the girl, but you had already been hidden by Albus, maybe even the day before. I didn't know at the time where you were. When I couldn't tell him anything, he tried to get through your family. He managed to kill our sister Cassidy and her husband Sean, and our brother Nathaniel and his wife Zoë. Galadriel, your Aunt Fiona's husband, was also taken, as well as your cousin Mac. When I still wouldn't tell him anything, and when you still hadn't resurfaced, Voldemort had…he had Lila killed, forcing me to watch. It was…it was horrible," he finished quietly, looking quite depressed and defeated.

Hermione was shocked. She didn't know what to say or do. Severus was sitting across from her with his head in his hands, as if remembering all that had happened. "I…I'm so sorry," she said softly, going over and giving him a hug.

He pulled back in surprise before returning the hug, saying, "Thank you Hermione. Right after that, I went to Dumbledore and told him all I had been doing. I wanted out, but he suggested that I help the Light by becoming a spy. So I did. And I've been working with him ever since."

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~  

            Hermione and the four adults stayed up talking until six thirty or so. When they began yawning more than talking, Mikhail looked at the clock and announced that it was bedtime for all. Severus had a room, unbeknownst to Hermione, where he slept when he came for his visits. Before going to sleep, the adults explained the prophecy again and answered more questions. As Hermione walked up the stairs back to her bedroom, picking up her wand on the way past the kitchen, thoughts were flying through her head as she tried, yet once again, to process everything from the past three hours.

The exhausted group made their way to their separate bedrooms and all slept for several hours.

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~

            They welcomed breakfast the next day with open arms. For a while, the four of them sat in comfortable silence, still a bit dazed at the events that had occurred early that morning.

Finally, Hermione broke the silence. "I still have more questions," she said with amusement in her voice. "Seems like I always have questions, doesn't it?" she said with a grin.

The adults laughed before she continued, directing the questions at Severus. 

"I understand why you've never been completely fair with Gryffindors. But why going the extra mile with Ron, Harry, and I?"

"Well with you, it was because you are my niece. I know you have a tremendous thirst for knowledge; something that I think comes from me. Being extremely hard on you was the only way I could push you to your full potential without giving myself away as a Gryffindor lover," he finished with a smile.

"Oh, ok. What about Harry and Ron then?"

"Hard as it is to believe, I really don't have anything against those two. But Voldemort does, and I am still considered part of his elite circle. Remember that in the prediction, Harry will help with Voldemort's downfall. Naturally, when you know that someone will help defeat your 'lord and master', you don't go running off, giving points to them for everything they do. As for Mr. Weasley, well, let's just say he's friends with the two people who I absolutely cannot be fair to at school, so he just has bad luck." He finished with a grin.

Hermione laughed at this, and asked another question. 


	4. Family Trees

A/N- I know this isn't really a chapter, but I thought I'd put in family trees, just in case people were getting confused. All these characters, except for Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and Hermione Granger, are made up by me. 

The ages after each of the children are their current ages, so some may be attending Hogwarts with Hermione. Hope this isn't too confusing. 

**The Snape Family**

Beatrice and Alexander Snape (Rebecca and Patrick McGuire under the Glamourie) had four children: Severus, Cassidy, Nathaniel and Isabel. 

Severus married Rose Fitz and together they had a daughter, Lila. Lila was killed.

Cassidy married Sean Rogers, and had four children: Melody, Elle, Madison, and Aemos. 

Cassidy and Sean were killed, and the children took on the names Amy(22), Jamie(18), Max(15), and Andrew McGuire(11). 

Nathaniel married Zoe Higgins, and had five children: Trixie, Adam, James, Nakita, and Chris. 

Nathaniel and Zoe were killed and the children took on the names Tracy(25), Alex(21), Jordan(18), Nikola(16), and Casper(12) McGuire. 

Isabel married Mikhail Griffin and had a daughter, Alexial. 

Under the Glamourie, they became Elizabeth, Michael and Hermione(16) Granger. 

**The ****Griffin**** Family**

Winona and Kallister Griffin (Minerva and Kevin McGonagall under the Glamourie) had two children: Mikhail and Fiona. 

Mikhail married Isabel Snape and had a daughter, Hermione. 

Under the Glamourie, they became Elizabeth, Michael and Hermione(16) Granger. 

Fiona married Galadriel Hayes and they had three children: Natalia, Tess, and Mac. 

Galadriel and Mac were killed, and Fiona and the girls took the names Faith, Natasha(11), and Theresa(11) McGonagall.


	5. Illusions, Godparents, and more Surprise...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and co. although I wish I had made them up. Enjoy!!

The Secret

Chapter Four; Illusions, Godparents, and more Surprises

After breakfast, the four decided to spend the day at a Muggle theme park located in London. 

Before they left however, Isabel asked her daughter, "Well, now that you know what we really look like, would you like to see your true form?"

Hermione immediately agreed, before nodding her head yes. "Sure, I've actually been thinking about that for a while now," she said sheepishly.

"Alright. Since we put a more permanent Glamourie on you, we're going to have to take it down. After today, your father and I will teach you how to place one on yourself so that you can perform it without us there."

She looked at her husband, and when he nodded, they said simultaneously, "Finite Permeanante Illusiona."

At these words, Hermione faced the mirror in the front hall. She tensed, waiting for the painful transformation to begin. As she saw herself beginning to change in the mirror, she realized that it wouldn't be like the painful transformation in the Polyjuice Potion. By the time she realized that she wasn't feeling any pain, her limbs had stretched to give her two or three inches in height, and her hair and face were in the process of shifting. Her hair became heavier and straightened out slightly, while still keeping most of her usual frizz. As she watched, it darkened, becoming a deep, rich brown that was a combination of her father and mother's hair color. As her skin deepened slightly, becoming tan to match her now dark hair, her facial structure shifted to include higher cheekbones and a more prominent chin. To end the transformation, her light chocolate-brown eyes darkened till they reached a black similar to Severus's onyx color. 

When the last of the transformation had taken place, Hermione was amazed. She looked nothing like her former self. Glancing at her mother, she realized they looked more like mother and daughter than they had before. Apart from the brownish color of her own hair, and the lines on her mother's face and the slight graying around her temples, the two could pass for sisters. Hermione stood silently for several seconds longer, examining and admiring her new features.

Her mother interrupted her by saying, "Now in order to transform back into your other 'self', just say the words '_Creotia_ _Illusiona' _and concentrate on what you looked like before. Once one aspect of your body changes, like your hair color, the rest will follow to complete the image. Try it."

"Alright." Hermione concentrated on having wavier, lighter brown hair, and said firmly, "_Creotia __Illusiona"._

With that, she watched herself revert back to her brown haired form. She repeated the spell and transformed once more into the black haired girl.

"What happens if I can't keep this image up?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"This is your actual form, honey," her father said. "The other form was one that was a permanent Glamourie. You needn't worry about having this image falter, for this isn't an image. However, once you revert back to the 'Hermione' figure, you might have trouble keeping the spell in control for long periods of time, at least at first. You'll have to practice it during these last few days before going back to Hogwarts. For right now, why don't you just stay the way you are?"

"Sure," Hermione replied. "I kind of like being taller, anyway. And I love looking like Mum," she said, smiling at Isabel. "What should you call me though? I mean, if someone from school happens to be at the park, and they hear you calling me Hermione, it might attract attention. Hermione's not exactly a common name, even in the wizarding world." she said with a smile.

"How about Alexial," Severus suggested. "This way you could also get used to being called your given name."

"It would be lovely to call you by your true name for once, but it's totally up to you," her father said.

Hermione nodded, smiling. "Sounds good. Let's go!"

With that, the four got into their car and drove to the amusement park. Hermione and her parents introduced Severus to the many different Muggle contraptions at the park, his favorites being the upside-down roller coasters and the animal shows. The four especially loved making fun of the 'Magic Shows' performed throughout the park. 

Hermione spent the day getting to know Severus as her uncle, instead of a Professor, and he seemed to fit the 'Uncle' job very nicely. The two joked and teased one another constantly, as if catching up for all the time they had missed. Hermione found herself comparing her uncle to the Snape she knew at school and could hardly find any similar characteristics between the two. 

After many hours of exhilarating rides, cute sideshows and lots of cotton candy, the four made their way home completely exhausted from the day of walking, talking, laughing and joking. Dinner that night was spent telling Hermione, or Alexial as her parents and Severus were now calling her, stories of when Isabel and Severus were children, and when Isabel first brought Mikhail home to the Snape family. Many of these stories ended with Hermione in fits of laughter, trying to visualize everything told to her. 

The four were very satisfied as they bid each other goodnight and went to their separate bedrooms for a night of rest.

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~

            The next morning at breakfast, everyone was still in a cheery mood. Hermione had succeeded in using Glamourie to change her into her 'Hermione' form, even though it only lasted for fifteen minutes or so. After eating their fill of milk, eggs, bacon, hash browns, and fruit, they sat at the cleared kitchen table talking about everything and anything that came up.

After a while, Hermione tried again, this time succeeding in keeping the image up for close to forty-five minutes.

"A hint from someone who is constantly under the spell," her uncle said, "for some reason, milk, cheese, eggs and other dairy products help maintain the image longer than usual. Studies have been done trying to figure out why, but no one knows as of yet why milk products help. It might have something to do with the hormones found in the milk, but no one's sure," he finished.

"Ok, thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Good thing I like milk and eggs, right?" Hermione asked.

Her uncle laughed and replied, "Yes, that's definitely a good thing. I myself am not too fond of cheese and other types of milk products, but I deal with it by having an extra serving of eggs and two or three glasses of milk instead of pumpkin juice in the mornings."

"Why do you need a Glamourie spell?" Hermione asked curiously.

Severus laughed. "You don't really think my hair is this oily, my skin and teeth this yellow, or my nose is this big, do you? How else am I supposed to portray the evil greasy git who's loyal to Voldemort?"

Hermione chuckled. "That makes sense. I guess I've never really thought about it before. We all assumed it was from the Potion's fumes, or something."

"And that is what you're supposed to think, and what everyone else will continue to think," he said, playfully giving her his classroom glare.

            "By the way Alexial," her mother interrupted, "tomorrow is the twenty-fifth. Weren't you planning on meeting Ron and Harry at Diagon Ally tomorrow?"

            "Oh yes! I completely forgot about it, what with everything that's been going on," Hermione answered.

"Not that I need to remind you, but you can **not** tell anyone about the information you've learned these past two days. That goes for all your Gryffindor friends, but especially Ron and Harry. I know you three are inseparable, and tell each other everything imaginable, but they can not know of your identities. If anyone found out, it could put all of you in danger," Severus told his niece in a grave voice.

"I understand, Uncle," Hermione responded.

"Alexial," her mother interrupted, "I know that you would never intentionally tell Harry and Ron, but you three do like to go looking for adventures. Harry can never know about any of this, but especially the prophecy. If he ever found out that he will be helping to destroy Voldemort, I think it would drive him insane figuring out how he would ever be able to help. We also do not know who the person is who will save us all, so it would be very dangerous if this prophecy were to be known throughout Hogwarts."

 "I know Mum. I won't tell them. I was able to keep using the Time-turner a secret and this is more important than that. But what happens if I can't keep up the image all the time?" she asked.

"Well, you still have a week to practice until you go back to school, but if it would make you feel more comfortable, we can always recast the permanent spell on you instead of you trying to cast it yourself. But we'll deal with that when it's almost time for you to go back," her mother said to her.

 "That sounds fine, mum," Hermione said. After a pause, she continued, "There's something that you mentioned last night, or the morning before, that has been stuck in my head. When you said you narrowed the babies born in the eleventh year of darkness down to those with a parent in Slytherin and in Gryffindor, you mentioned the Malfoys. Are you saying that Lucius Malfoy actually married someone from outside of Slytherin? And in Gryffindor no less?" she asked her uncle.

Her uncle smiled. "That's actually your parents' field. Why don't you answer that," he said, looking at Mikhail.

"Gee thanks, brother," her father said with a laugh. Looking towards Hermione, he said. "During our school years, there was definitely not as much animosity between the Gryffindors and Slytherins as there is now. The only fighting was between Severus and the Marauders, actually. So there was nothing extraordinarily odd when Lucius Malfoy's younger sister Gina joined our group of friends, or when Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy became a couple."

Mikhail paused, then continued, "Alright, let me start at the beginning. I was friends with a rather large group of students. Our little tight-knit group consisted of Arthur Weasley, Frank Longbottom and myself. The extended group contained your mother, Narcissa, Draco's mother, Gina Malfoy, Molly Ryder, and Lily Evans. Eventually, after Lily and James Potter started going steady, the Marauders, or James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, also joined our large and rather rowdy group.

Her mother continued, "Narcissa was in our year, along with Frank and Lily, but Arthur was a year older and Molly a year younger than us. Narcissa was one of my closest friends. After our first year, she, Arthur, Frank, your father, and I made up the core group. It was just the five of us, until Narcissa and I became friends with Lily, Gina and Molly in third year. Molly and Arthur constantly bickered, worse than you and Ron, but by the time Arthur graduated, they had been going steady for a while, and you know the outcome of that."

"The seven famous Weasley children," her uncle interrupted with a grin.

"Shush," her mother said, laughing. "As I was saying, a year later, we graduated, and most of us were already in couples. Lily and James had been going steady for two or three years, as well as your father and I." 

Hermione saw a loving look pass between her parents before her mother continued again.

"Gina Malfoy, Lucius' younger sister, was in Slytherin obviously, but was part of our group of friends, for she was a prankster at heart. We ended up being friends with a number of Slytherins through her, which is actually how Lucius and Narcissa met. During our fifth year, Frank and Gina had been seeing each other, and Gina had fallen for him, hard. Unfortunately, he didn't love her back, and he broke her heart to go steady with a Hufflepuff, Neville's mum. After that, Gina, Lucius and many other Slytherins became cold towards Gryffindors, and sadly, that is the year the real animosity between the two houses started."

"I have a quick question," Hermione interrupted. "If Molly and Arthur went to school with you, how are Bill and Charlie, and the rest of the Weasley's so much older than Ron, Harry, and I?"

Her father answered with a smile, "Usually, after graduation, students are offered a job in some section of the Ministry of Magic, or some other wizarding job around London or Scotland. Your mother and I, for instance, both became Aurors as soon as we graduated."

"You were Aurors!?!" Hermione interrupted in shock.

"Yes," her mother said with a smile. "Hard to believe that your two quiet Dentist parents were Aurors, fighting the Dark Side instead of plaque, isn't it?"

"Yes, actually, it's extremely hard to picture it," Hermione answered.

"Anyway," her father continued, "Instead of Molly getting a job, the two decided to have children. A lot of children. A whole Quidditch team of children. Anyway, Arthur was the one to get the job, while Molly stayed home almost constantly with child. By the time your mother and I were married six years later, Bill was almost six, Charlie was two and Molly was pregnant with Percy. By the time you were born five years later, Bill was eleven, Charlie was seven, Percy was five, Fred, and George were three, and Ron was on the way."

Her mother took over, "During all of these children, Molly, Narcissa, Lily and I had all stayed very close, along with Frank and his wife, Margaret. Narcissa had married Lucius two years before your father and I were married. The Potters and Longbottoms were both married the year between our weddings. The five women actually ended up being pregnant together, as funny as that sounds. You, Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville were all born within a six month period of each other, Neville being the oldest and Ron being the youngest. Since we were all so close, the five of you shared cribs and playpens until our family left the magical world to come here."

"You're telling me that I…I shared a crib with Malfoy??" Hermione squeaked, her face white.

"Yes, as hard as it is to believe. And, well, actually…Narcissa, James, Frank, and Molly are your Godparents. That also means that, by default, so are Lucius, Lily, Margaret, and Arthur," her mother added, almost hesitantly, afraid of Hermione reaction.

A chuckle escaped Hermione's lips as realization dawned on her. Between bursts of giggles, she finally managed to get out, "You…you're telling me that…that not only did I share a crib with Malfoy, but that his parents are my…my…godparents?! I can't believe this. And you're telling me that I can't tell anyone? Do you know how crazy Harry and Ron would react when they found out we shared a crib? And Malfoy! He'd go crazy if he knew that his parents were godparents to the girl he constantly calls 'Mudblood', and we shared a crib," she paused, then said again, "Wow. I know I can't tell anyone about the prophecy, but can't I tell them about sharing a crib? Even if I don't mention that I was there too? I would **love** to see the look on Malfoy's face. It would be absolutely priceless!!"

Laughing herself at Hermione's reaction, Isabel shook her head. "No, honey, I'm sorry to say that you can't. And even if you wanted to get back at Draco for all the names and pranks he's played on you in the past, no one can know. If they knew, it might shift something that is meant to happen in the future."

"Ok. I won't say anything. Question, though. How did Voldemort get the prophecy?" Hermione asked.

Through all of this, Severus had been quiet, letting her parents explain everything to Hermione, but now he spoke. "After you five were born, Pettigrew found out about the prophecy, and before he betrayed Lily and James, he took the prophecy to Voldemort. A few months later, he became the Potters' secret keeper, and betrayed them. Voldemort followed the same steps as your parents did to find who the baby was in Trelawney's prediction. The only part he doesn't know about is that I have joined the Light. He believes that Trelawney was mistaken, which is easy to conclude, given the fact that she is a horrendous teacher, and has very little Inner Eye," he finished.

"I have another question. I overheard you talking about binding, or unbinding my powers. How powerful exactly am I?" she asked hesitantly.

Her mother answered, "We aren't quite sure, Alexial. We know that sixteen years ago your power to heal yourself was almost fully developed. And now, you are able to See, through dreams, even though your powers are bound. Your abilities are maturing, and whether you are ready or not, when you turn seventeen next year, no one will be able to bind your full powers any longer."

Severus continued, "This means that during this school year and next summer, you will be having private lessons with specific teachers to learn how to control your abilities. Albus, along with your grandmother, myself, Professor Flitwick, and some help from Sybil, will be helping you do this. The five of us are the only ones in the school who know of the prediction, and that you are the girl mentioned. Sybil will be helping you develop your Inner Eye, well, as much as she can without…never mind."

Hermione snorted, and while a gleam of amusement flickered through her uncle's eyes.

He continued after a pause, "Professor Flitwick will be helping you with your wand less magic, especially in the area of Charms. Not many people know this, but he also has the rare ability to perform wand less magic, but his power is no where near where yours will be. He was also a lawyer for the Light during the dark years, prosecuting and sending many Death Eaters to Azkaban before teaching Charms at Hogwarts. That is why Albus informed him of the situation, because he already knew most of what had happened. Your grandmother, Albus, and I will be training and helping you in all other aspects that need to be dealt with. We will be there for any questions, fears, concerns, etc. that you might have."

"When am I going to be doing all of this?" Hermione asked, awed yet excited for all the work that was planned for her.

"As you have probably noticed, you have not been made Prefect for this year."

"Yes, I was going to ask you about that, but I forgot, what with everything."

"Instead of being a Prefect, you're going to be focusing on your abilities and training with us."

"Who was made Prefect then?"

"You would have been the Prefect for Gryffindor, but since you have too much to handle, it was passed to Dean, for he has the second highest grades of the fifth year Gryffindors."

"Oh, ok."

"Disappointed?"

"Well, yes, of course I am. I've been working to become a Prefect since I read Hogwarts, A History! Don't you think people will become suspicious when they find out I wasn't chosen to be a Prefect and that Dean was?"

"I'm sure that many people will be shocked, but all you need to tell them is that you are taking double the amount of classes that everyone else is, so when would you have the time for the duties of a Prefect. You could also mention that next year, you will not have to take as many classes, so you can concentrate more on being a Prefect, and helping others with their duties. I'm sure that, knowing how important your studies are to you, people will understand," her uncle finished with a smile.

"That makes sense. Still, it did hurt a bit when I didn't get the letter and the badge."

"I'm sure it did. But we knew that you would have a much harder course load this year, and we assumed you would want to concentrate on defeating Voldemort and being a Prefect next year," Severus said, still smiling.

Hermione smiled back and nodded. "You guessed right. When you put everything in perspective, it doesn't really matter at all that I'm not a Prefect."

"That's true."

Hermione looked around the cozy living area where she had been talking to her uncle, and noticed that her parents had left the room without her knowing.

"Where'd mum and dad go?"

"Probably talking in the kitchen. Shall we?" 

With that, her uncle offered his arm to Hermione with exaggerated flourish, which she accepted in the same manner. Laughing, the two made their way to the kitchen, to find that her parents were indeed sitting at the table talking.

Hermione, still laughing, said to her parents, "When did you two leave? We didn't even hear you or notice that you had gone."

Her father replied, elbowing her mother with a grin, "Hear that? Our own daughter doesn't even notice us. Too busy chatting with that brother of yours."

Her mother laughed and elbowed him back, "Oh hush, you. It's good to see them together, talking in a humane manner. I must tell you Severus, we've heard horror stories about how you act at school."

Grinning, Severus nodded and responded, "Yes, well. Couldn't ruin the image of being dark, mysterious, and evil now, could I?"

The four laughed, before Hermione asked her parents, "What were you guys talking about?"

"We were discussing whether or not to unbind your powers now, or when you returned to Hogwarts, dear," her mother answered, still grinning at the image of her brother evilly stalking innocent teens.

"Well, since I have a week, and I'm sure that I'm not going to make anything explode, why can't we do it while I'm still home? That way, you both can help me without worrying about having other kids finding out, like we would at school."

"Well, we shouldn't do it today, because you're going to Diagon Ally tomorrow. And since your mother and I should probably discuss this with Albus first, it will give us two days to see what he thinks as well. Besides, we don't really know if something is going to explode or not, do we?" her father asked with a grin.

"Alright, alright, sounds good to me. I'm going to go owl Ron and Harry to remind them that we're meeting in front of Gringotts at 12:30. Uncle Severus, will you be here when I get back?"

"Not sure, Alexial. I've been gone for almost three days now, and I really do have to start preparing for classes. That and I have to practice my scowl," he said, with a grin on his face.

"When we get back to school, I'm still supposed to pretend that I hate you then, don't I?" Hermione asked, also grinning.

Severus gasped and pretended to look hurt. He said, "Like you could hate such a handsome, caring, pleasant teacher such as me? I'm shocked you could say such a thing!"

Hermione cracked up, soon followed by her parents and Severus. Laughing, she walked towards her uncle's hidden room where an owl was drinking quietly from the water bowl. Quickly writing a letter to Harry, and then one to Ron, she tied the two letters to the owl's leg and sent it off, watching till it disappeared in the sky.

  


****

A/N The spells used in this chapter were made up by myself. The Glamourie spell was borrowed from other stories that I have read through Fanfiction.net. 

_'Finite Permeanante Illusiona' _means End Permanent Illusion

'_Creotia __Illusiona' means Create Illusion_


	6. Welcome to the Order

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and co. 

Sorry for taking so long in updating, but Spring Break didn't go as I had planned and I had no time to write. Hopefully the next chapter will be quicker in coming. Thank you so much to those who reviewed. I love getting them! Enjoy!

The Secret 

Chapter Six: Welcome to the Order

CRACK.

Draco Malfoy's head whirled to the side as the back of his father's hand connected to his cheek. The momentum was so powerful that the rest of his body followed, causing Draco to spin painfully into the wall then slump to the floor as his legs collapsed beneath him. Raising a shaking hand to his right cheek, he felt blood oozing from the cuts made from his father's rings. He could already feel his split lip starting to puff up, and his right eye was being forced closed little by little.

His usually perfect blonde hair was roughly grabbed as his father used it to drag him to his feet. He was then violently shoved into the wall, his left shoulder connecting with the hard stone with a sickening crunch. His arm was twisted into an odd and painful angle beneath him as a punch to the gut knocked all the wind out of him. 

Throughout the whole beating, Draco had fought to conceal his emotions and his pain from his father. He was filled with anger, hatred, betrayal, but most of all enormous amounts pain. He gritted his teeth, determined to not give his father the satisfaction of hearing his son cry out in pain.

It was this determination to not show pain and emotion that only allowed the escape of a hiss of pain as another backhand across the face caused his head to slam against the wall. Gritting his bloody and broken teeth to ensure he would not cry out again, Draco slumped to the floor once more. He didn't move a muscle, hardly daring to breath. He hoped fervently that his father would think him unconscious and leave him be. 

Lucius' heavy breathing was moving closer and Draco forced himself to relax his muscles, waiting for the final kick that would inevitably come. 

With a grunt, Lucius swung his foot into the gut of his crumpled son's body. He snarled at his son in disgust one last time before sweeping out of the cold, damp room.

Draco lay completely still for several moments after his departure, making sure his father had really left. Slowly and painfully, he rolled onto his back and held a piece of torn cloth to his now bleeding nose. Drifting in and out of consciousness, he waited for his mother and a house elf to come for him. This was the pattern that had evolved since the beginning of the summer.

Sure enough, approximately fifteen minutes later, his mother and a house elf, Daisy, rushed into the room.

Narcissa took one look and her crumpled and bloodied son and tears began to stream down her face. She immediately took one of the rags she had brought and started to clean the blood off Draco's face. When finished, she cut away the excess robes and cleaned the rest of his body. Once the blood was more or less gone, she allowed Daisy to begin healing her son's body while she focused on his face. 

 "What was it this time, my Dragon?" she asked quietly, her distress slowly turning into anger and a thirst for answers.

"S-s-same as l-last t-time, m-mum," he said tiredly, his words slurred and broken because of the pain and exhaustion from the beating, as well as from hitting his head on the wall one too many times.

He continued after his mother healed his lip and cleaned some of the blood from his swollen tongue. "B-beating me into s-submission, h-hopping that it w-will lead m-me to the D-d-dark Lord," he paused again, allowing Narcissa to heal the cuts on his cheek as well as a gash on his temple from hitting the stone wall.

He grunted in pain, and then smirked in disgust.

"D-does he r-really think that b-beating me into s-submission is going to make me w-want to be like h-him? Or to s-serve hisMaster_? _D-does he really th-think I don't know what g-goes on during the revels? Or that I h-haven't seen him come home half d-dead sometimes from the curses and punishment and t-tests of _loyalty?" Draco's words were becoming less slurred as Daisy and Narcissa continued to heal him, and as his anger and resentment towards his father grew._

"Why would I w-want to serve someone if I am to be punished more by m-my _Master than by my own enemies? Does h-he not see the stupidity in that? And if he thinks b-beating me all summer is going to suddenly turn me t-to the Dark side, he's more of a fool than I thought he was. He had more of a chance of h-having me join when he was leaving me alone. But now, if he tries to lay a hand on me one more time, or on you, I'll leave, Mother. I'll go to Dumbledore if I have to."_

Exhausted by the release of anger, Draco slumped once more against the wall. Daisy and Narcissa had finished healing him, and Daisy had left quietly, leaving Narcissa behind to listen Draco's ranting. She was surprised, however, by the last statement. Never before had he threatened to go to Dumbledore. He'd never even threatened to leave before, let alone go to the leader of the Light. This shocked her.

Noticing the stunned look on her face, Draco said quietly, "Mother, you know it is against the Malfoy code of honor to go against one of your own blood. But I refuse to let myself be destroyed by Father, and if I am not here to be the brunt of his anger, he will turn on you. I've seen him hit you before, even if you do try to hide it from me. I'm not a little kid anymore, you know. I don't want him hurting you."

Narcissa looked at her son quietly for several seconds before answering. When she did, her voice was hard and Draco noticed a gleam of determination in her eyes. She spoke quietly, yet with conviction, "He will not hurt us again, Draco. That I promise you." After a short pause, she continued, "Are you certain you have no intentions of joining the Dark Lord and becoming a Death Eater? Are you absolutely positive that that is what you want?" she asked watching Draco carefully.

Draco thought about her question then shook his head. "Yes, that's what I want. I mean, no, I want nothing to do with them," he stated firmly.

Narcissa considered her son for a short while then said, "Very well then. Come with me."

With that she stood up and walked out of the small room. Draco followed her slowly, with a slight limp from his injuries. They walked through the winding hallways of the basement of the mansion, till Draco no longer recognized any of the rooms around him. Finally, at the end of a particularly damp and cold hallway, Narcissa stopped in front of a plain, rotting wooden door.

Taking out a key ring from a hidden pocket of her robes, Narcissa unlocked the one deteriorating lock that looked like it could be destroyed with a single pull. The crumbling door swung open, revealing a mangy looking dungeon cell, similar to the one they had just left. Before walking into the room, Narcissa began muttering under her breath, and before Draco's eyes, a huge iron door appeared. He noticed that there were no locks or doorknobs on the door, and waited while his mother spoke the incantation to open the door.

The door swung open with a whoosh of air and Draco followed his mother into the room. Looking around, he was surprised to see it was absolutely nothing like the small cell that should have been there. It was still small, but had plush deep blue carpets, a small table and four chairs all made of marble, and a beautifully carved marble fireplace to match. The room was brightly lit by little globes of light that were suspended around the room.

When finished taking in his surroundings, Draco realized that his mother had started the fire and was contacting someone through the Floo network. Curious to see who would be on the other end, he moved closer to the fireplace and peered over his mother's shoulder.

He almost fell down in shock when Albus Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Hello Albus," said Narcissa, amused at Draco's astonishment.

"Cissa! What a pleasant surprise. And hello young Mr. Malfoy. To what do I owe the honor?" Dumbledore replied cheerfully.

"Would you care to join us for some tea, Albus? There is something that we need to discuss," Narcissa said.

"Why certainly, my dear. I shall be over straight away."

Draco and Narcissa had just enough time to back away from the fireplace before Dumbledore tumbled out. Both Malfoys jumped to steady the old wizard, who was chuckling to himself.

"I've been traveling by Floo powder for decades, and I still have no idea how to stop myself from falling unceremoniously out at every stop. Now then, before I go off trying to figure a way to travel by Floo comfortably, why don't we sit and you can tell me what you needed to discuss with me," he finished with smile.

The three sat down and Narcissa conjured a teapot and three teacups. Everyone was silent as the tea was poured and the first sips were taken. Finally, Narcissa put down her cup and said quietly, "Lucius has been trying to…_persuade Draco to join the ranks of Death Eaters. The attacks started at the beginning of the summer, and have been getting progressively worse. Today was the third time this week, and was by far the worst it has ever been. Another hit to the head and I'm afraid Draco could possibly have had permanent brain damage,  although I have a feeling he is unaware of exactly how severe today's injuries were."_

Dumbledore looked at Draco, who noticed the twinkle was missing from the wizard's eyes. Dumbledore noticed the state that Draco's robes were in, and the slight discoloration that marked his pale skin in places where the bruises had been the worst.

"This is very grave indeed," he said sadly. Looking intently at Narcissa, he asked, "And what are you and young Mr. Malfoy going to do now?"

Glancing once more at her son, then back at Dumbledore, Narcissa answered, "I believe that would be up to you Albus. I believe he is sincere, but the choice is wholly up to you."

Dumbledore nodded, and then gazed at Draco once more.

A number of uncomfortable minutes passed before Dumbledore spoke once more.

"Draco, do you really wish to not become a Death Eater like your father and join the ranks serving Lord Voldemort?"

Draco winced at the name, even though he had grown up hearing it from his father, and answered truthfully, "I never wanted to be a Death Eater. I can't even stand saying, or even hearing the Dark Lord's name, so how would I ever be able to serve him? I'm terrified of meeting him, and would rather kill myself than subject others to the pain and torture I know my father has inflicted on people."

Dumbledore looked slightly surprised for a second, and then smiled warmly. "I must say, this is quite different from your usual attitude, Draco. It's a very mature decision you've just made. Why the change of heart, if I may ask?"

"Well, I never wanted to be like my father in the first place. The whole attitude at school was an act, a mask, so to speak. It was all to stop other Slytherins from writing to Father about my unSlytherin behavior and such. At the end of the school year, when Cedric died, I realized exactly what Father and the Dark Lord were doing, and it sickened me. I never want to be like him, so I told him that I didn't want to follow in his footsteps and become a Death Eater. As you can see, he didn't take that news very well and has spent all his time either ignoring me, or trying to beat me into obedience."

Another couple of minutes went by as Dumbledore processed this information slowly and carefully. Glancing once more at Narcissa, he turned back to Draco and said, "Would you, instead, be willing to work for the Light? For the Order?"

Stunned at being asked this, Draco was silent until he sputtered, "Y-y-yes! I'd be…I mean…of course I want to help!" Slightly embarrassed at his unMalfoy-like outburst, he turned a shade of red that rivaled the Weasley hair color, and sat watching his hands in silence.

He looked up when Dumbledore chuckled. "Well at least we know you'll be enthusiastic," he joked, relieving Draco of his embarrassment.

"What would I be able to do to help?"

"As of right now, I'm afraid nothing more than sending me owls at anything that might seem strange or uncharacteristic of your father and the 'friends' that come to visit. I do know that Death Eaters have a tendency to share information with one another, as a type of contest you could say, as to who is doing what for the Dark Lord. Any useful information would be greatly appreciated, as I am sure you are aware, especially now that Voldemorte is indeed back."

"Yes, sir. Um, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Draco. Please feel free."

"What do I tell my father the next time he, well, tries to persuade me to join him?"

"Hmm…yes, that could be a problem," Dumbledore muttered to himself, stoking his long beard in contemplation. "Well, what is today? Saturday the 24th? That gives you approximately a week until school begins, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well then, I believe that tomorrow, Narcissa, you should take your son to Diagon Ally for the day to buy school supplies and such. And maybe a visit to your mother would be in order. I do know how she loves to see you and Draco, and what better time to go than right before the start of the new school term? Do you think that reason would be good enough to keep Lucius from both going with you and demanding to keep Draco here?"

"Well seeing as how he does hate to be in the company of my mother, and how she does get rather cranky and loves to send Howlers when he prohibits us from visiting her, that idea is perfect. If it's alright with you, Dragon," Narcissa answered, looking to Draco for his answer.

"That's fine, Mother. Anything is fine as long as I don't have to stay here, or in the company of Crabbe, Goyle, or Pansy. Speaking of which. Professor, when I do go back to school, do I pretend that I am going to be taking the Dark Mark like the other boys in my year, or are they to know that I refused?"

"I would suggest, Draco, that you continue in the same fashion as you have for the past four years. However, it would be a considerable improvement if you would kindly leave Misters Potter and Weasley and Ms. Granger alone. Not completely I understand, for you must keep up the pretense of hating them. But please, try to no longer go out of your way to cause trouble. And maybe, since we are all fighting on the same side, you might want to try and befriend them. All in private of course, and where no other Slytherins would be. I have a feeling that the Library may be just the place," he finished with a grin and the twinkle in his eyes was now mischievous.

Draco grinned and nodded in return. He then glanced at his mother and asked, "Mother, how long have you been working for Professor Dumbledore?"

"Quite a number of years now Dragon. Since the first reign of the Dark Lord. I was the one who warned the Potters that the Dark Lord was looking for them. Had it not been for that rat Pettigrew, many of my dear friends would still be alive," she answered somewhat saddened by memories of the past.

"What do you mean, your dear friend? You were friends with Lily Potter? No way!"

Dumbledore and Narcissa laughed at the look on Draco's face before Narcissa answered with a smile, "Draco, I do have friends that don't constitute of Death Eaters, my dear. Almost all of my true friends were fighters for the Light. In fact, I was one of those 'Bloody Gryffindors' you and your father, who forgets which house I am from, despise so much."

Draco gasped, and managed to squeak out, "You're joking!"

Laughing again, she answered with a smile, "No, Dragon, I assure you, I am not joking. Most of my very best friends were Gryffindors, minus those I made from your father and his sister Gina, before they became Death Eaters."

"Father has a sister? He's never mentioned one," Draco stated in confusion.

"Technically, your father no longer does have a sister, for she died shortly after your father and I were married However, that is a completely different and very long story, one I do not wish to go into right now," Narcissa finished with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"So you've been spying on Father this whole time? How did you prove your loyalty to the Dark Lord?"

Narcissa shivered, and answered, "In ways I do not even want to think of, Dragon. And yes, I have been giving the Order information for many, many years and will continue to do so until I am physically unable. There are many who are like me, Draco. Be very careful who you give your trust to. Many people are not who they seem, and I do not want anything to happen to you, or to myself. Understand?"

"Yes. It's not like I trust any of the Slytherins anyway. But I understand perfectly."

"Good. But remember that it is not only students, Dragon. Many adults, yes including teachers at Hogwarts, are not what they actually appear to be. Do not judge people quickly, especially Gryffindors and Slytherins, for then you are setting yourself up to be surprised. And that can be very dangerous, especially during a war. Always remember that Dragon. Never under- or overestimate people. It can lead to your downfall. Alright?"

"Yes."

"Good, now why don't we go tell your father that dear Mother is expecting us first thing Monday morning. Albus, you'll write to her and let her know of the developments?" Narcissa asked?

Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "Yes, my dear. Of course." Turning to Draco, he said with a smile, "Welcome to the Order, Draco. I am very pleased you have decided to join us."

~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~

The Next Day

            Sun was streaming through the windows of the room, bathing the bed in bright sunlight. The window was open slightly, allowing the sweet scents and noises of the morning to filter into the room.

"Mmmm," came from the bed as the bird's songs and sunlight roused the figure from peaceful slumber. 

Stretching slowly, content to lie in bed and bask in the peaceful sunlight and song of the birds, Harry Potter rolled onto his stomach and peered out of the window next to his bed. Judging by the sun, and the lack of bustling activity on Privet Drive, Harry concluded that it was probably around seven-thirty or eight o'clock on this beautiful Sunday morning.

Heaving a sigh of content, Harry rolled over once more onto his back. Interlocking his fingers behind his head, he absentmindedly twirled strands of thick black hair through his fingers, thinking about all that had happened this summer.

The Dursleys had been informed by Dumbledore about the events of the last year, especially the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia definitely didn't seem too happy at the fact that their despised nephew was the cause of potential attacks on their home by the most powerful dark wizard in the world. However, they had been extremely cautious around him ever since, no longer feeling safe threatening or ordering him about. At least, not as much as in previous summers.

At first, Harry had basked in his new freedom, no longer worrying about running into Dudley's gang, or being driven into slavery by his aunt and uncle. They still forced him to cook and clean and garden, but never with the underlying threat that he would be kicked out or locked in the cupboard once more if he refused to cooperate. Dudley and his gang only picked on Harry when they had absolutely nothing else to do, or when no one else was around to beat up.

With this new freedom, Harry had spent most of his free time taking walks around Privet Drive, yet never going far from the protective shields set up for his safety. However, after the first few weeks of this, he became bored and practically wished for the work and distraction that the Dursley's had provided. 

With all his free time, Harry had become obsessed about Cedric's death and the return of Voldemort. He slowly sank into depression and made himself miserable by constantly going over what had taken place in the graveyard at the end of the year. Even worse was how he had beaten himself up over what he could have, yet hadn't done to prevent what had happened to Cedric.

He withdrew into himself, not noticing the changes in his relatives' attitudes towards him. They had become unnerved by his silences, and his lack of defiance. He hadn't noticed the looks that had passed between his aunt and uncle, or that his aunt had actually become worried about him. He was oblivious to the fact that Petunia had noticed the dead, blank mask that had taken over Harry's usually alert and cautious face, reminding her of her father after her mother had passed away. This worried her, for after her mother died, her father had stopped wanting to live, and had passed away within six months.

This frightened her tremendously, for she did not want Harry to die, contrary to popular belief. Even though she resented Lily dying and leaving her and Vernon to care for Harry, and the fact that they had to deal with his abnormality, she was praying fervently that he would not die. For as much as she hated to admit it, even to herself, she had grown slightly fond of the boy. He followed all her orders, cooked, cleaned, gardened, and very rarely asked for things in return. If he died, who would do all that? She certainly didn't want to, and she knew that there was absolutely no chance of Dudley or Vernon doing it. She was also deathly afraid of what _those people_ would do to her and her family if Harry died while in their custody. She refused to think about that, but instead had decided to try being fairly nice to the boy, and trying to talk to him before he left for the retched school. So, she had become less hard on Harry as the summer progressed, although he hadn't seemed to notice.

And because he was so completely oblivious of the efforts Petunia had made for the previous weeks, it came as a complete shock to him when he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door on this peaceful summer morning.

::Who could that be?:: he thought suspiciously. ::No one in this family would **ever** knock softly, or at all for that matter.::

Harry quickly rolled of his bed, crossed the small room and cautiously opened the door. He was shocked to find his aunt there, looking extremely uncomfortable and fairly nervous.

Shocked, he stood and stared at his aunt questioningly, until she cleared her throat and said in an uncharacteristically soft voice, "Follow me."

Without another word she turned and started walking towards the stairs. Somewhat suspicious, Harry left his room and followed her.

~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~

"Breathe out going down; breathe in coming up. Breathe out going down; breathe in coming up. Ten more.  Breathe out going down; breathe in coming up, one. Breathe out going down; breathe in coming up, two. Eight more."

Eight more times the phrase was spoken aloud, repeated like a mantra in order to keep the boy focused.

Finally finished, the short fair-haired boy sat back on his heels. Concentrating, he conjured a cup of iced pumpkin juice. He drained the large cup quickly, soaking his parched mouth and throat and quenching his thirst. He smiled to himself, praising himself his accomplishments of a summer spent honing his abilities, both magical and physical.

Standing up slowly and catching his breath, the boy crossed his room to look out of one of the open windows. A cool breeze washed over him as his muscles slowly unclenched. Turning back towards the room, he caught sight of himself in the mirror standing in the corner. Admiring his newly formed muscles with something close to awe, he fixed his jaw and once again spoke aloud into the quiet room.

"Not this year...not this year." With that one phrase echoing in his head, he lay down on the floor once more to begin another set of exercises.

~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~

A/N Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. If there're any questions, please ask them in reviews and I'll answer them in the next chapter. Thanks to mdemanatee, InchySquinchy, Sinister Papaya Fondue, Kate, snow-witch707, Eliza, and Thalia the Muse for their reviews!


	7. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters are the property of J.K. Rowling, who is a genius. Enjoy! Please The Secret 

Chapter Seven: Diagon Alley

"Get your stuff boy, we're leaving in five minutes whether you're ready or not," Vernon Dursley growled through Harry's bedroom door.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" grumbled Harry to himself as he shoved the last of his things into his trunk. He checked his different hiding places in the room, ending with the loose board in under his bed, for anything he might have missed while packing. Finding nothing, he took Hedwig out of her cage, and brought her to the window.

"You should probably go to Hogwarts by yourself Hedwig," he said to the white owl, stroking her head and neck. "It'll probably be more comfortable than being in a cage for the day, and then with Hermes and Errol for the rest of the week. Just go and stay in the owlery. So I'll see you at Hogwarts, alright?"

She nipped his fingers affectionately, as if in understanding, before preening her feathers once more and flying out of the window. 

Harry watched until she was out of sight, and then placed her cage on top of his full trunk. Grunting, he dragged the trunk out of the room and through the hallway. He somehow managed to get the trunk down the stairs and out the front door. He left it by the trunk of the car, where his uncle would load it while mumbling to himself about Harry being an inconvenience in their lives.

Going back into the house and into the kitchen, he sat down at his usual place and managed to grab a piece of toast before Petunia started clearing the table. 

Five minutes later, Vernon was yelling at everyone to get into the car, and they were on their way to the Leaky Cauldron.

The ride was spent fawning over Dudley or in silence, with the occasional insult thrown Harry's way. Only once did anyone dare to speak to him, and that was when Vernon had said that he didn't expect to see Harry again till the next summer holidays. 

Harry was more than happy not to go back to Privet Drive and was thrilled that Dumbledore had actually agreed to let Harry spend the last week of summer holidays at the Burrow.

He was so excited to be seeing Hermione and Ron that he didn't notice where they were until Vernon practically threw his trunk onto the sidewalk. He quickly scrambled out of the car, said hasty goodbyes to his aunt, uncle and cousin, and made his way into the Leaky Cauldron.

Once inside, he greeted Tom, the landlord of the Inn. He left his trunk and things in a room that Tom had shown him to. Realizing that he was a bit early, he lazily made his way through the inn and passed under the arch into Diagon Alley. 

Even after four years of passing through into Diagon Alley, it still awed him that such an amazing wizarding world existed. He passed shop after shop, just wandering through the streets until he realized that it was getting close to 12:30. He turned around and made his way to the steps of Gringotts, where he sat down to wait for Hermione and Ron.

::It's good to be back:: he thought happily, feeling at peace for the first time all summer.

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~

Hermione was sitting Indian style in the middle of her bed, her wand lying next to her. Across from her bed, on her desk, was a stack of books, which she was staring at intently. She tried summoning one of the books, but to no avail. 

She tried again, still nothing. Again, zilch. Aggravated, she heaved a sigh and leaned back onto the headboard of the bed.

::Apparently, wand-less magic is harder than I thought,:: she said to herself.

Taking a lock of thick deep brown hair in her fingers, she sat twirling it, deep in thought. 

::Witches and Wizards use wands to help channel their magic, for without wands, many people wouldn't be able to control their magic. But if the wands are just used to help channel the magic, why can't something else be used? And if I don't want to use an actual object, why can't I use my hand, or my finger?::

With that thought, Hermione looked determinately at the top book on the stack on her desk. She tried picturing exactly how she would summon something using a wand. She pointed her hand face up at the books on her desk, and taking a deep breath, spoke loudly and clearly, "_Accio Textbook._"

The textbook started to shake a bit before sliding slightly towards the edge of the desk before coming to a stop.

"Yes! I made it move!" Hermione spoke out loud triumphantly. "Of course it only moved a couple of centimeters, but still. My powers aren't even unbound yet. Wicked!"

Smiling to herself, she took another deep breath and tried again. This time, she visualized her magic flowing through her arm and into her hand and to the book, bringing it towards her. Once again, she spoke loudly and clearly.

The book lifted into the air and was halfway across the room before falling to the floor.

Hermione let out a whoop of laughter, punching the air with her fist. With a huge grin on her face, she repeated the spell and was able to summon the book from the floor to her outstretched hand. Determined, she practiced with the pile of books until she was successfully able to summon each one successfully.

Deeply satisfied with what she had accomplished, and feeling slightly drained from pushing her powers, she made her way downstairs for breakfast where her mother and father were sitting have a cup of coffee with her uncle.

"You look awfully cheerful this morning," her mother said with a smile as she placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead.

"Just happy, I guess," she answered with a mischievous grin. "Uncle Sev, since this is your last day here, why don't you come to Diagon Ally with us? I mean, not _with us, but we'll be there together, and maybe we can 'accidentally' meet somewhere. Please come?" she pleaded, pulling a sad puppy-dog face for Severus, who laughed along with her parents._

"Oh alright! Stop with the face! I'll come, I'll come. Since you're meeting your fellow Gryffindors at 12:30, how about at 2 o'clock we 'accidentally' meet in Flourish and Blotts?"

"Sounds great! Ooh, I'm starved!" Hermione announced. With a small grin, she then held out her hand and summoned the salt shaker for her eggs.

Severus sputtered on his cup of milk and her parents both emitted exclamations before beaming at their daughter.

"Alexial, that's fantastic!" her father proclaimed. Her mother and uncle readily agreed.

"Is that what those thumps were from upstairs?" asked her mother with a grin.

Hermione giggled and answered, "Yea, sorry about that. It took a while before I could get the hang of it, and my textbooks kept falling to the floor."

Severus laughed and stated in amusement, "The only witch I know who starts off wand-less magic by summoning textbooks. Congratulations on accomplishing it, though. Not many witches or wizards twice your age could accomplish this, with or without their powers bound. And you taught yourself. I have a feeling you're going to be surprising us all this year." He finished, still smiling.

Hermione flushed red at the compliment that still felt slightly odd coming from Severus Snape's mouth. Having postponed actually eating long enough, she concentrated on her breakfast while her parents and Severus talked. 

After the breakfast table was cleared and everything cleaned up, Mikhail and Isabel performed the Glamourie spell on Hermione, and got ready to leave. 

As Hermione headed towards the front door, Mikhail stopped her.

"Alexial, why don't we Floo there? I know we've never told you, but we've been connected to the network since moving here, in case of emergencies. But now that you know everything you do, why inconvenience ourselves with the extra drive?"

"Sounds fine. There's always so much traffic anyway. But wont people get suspicious if all of a sudden we can Floo when for four years we couldn't?" she asked.

"You could always say that because of the threat of Voldemort, you had it connected to the network over the summer as an extra precaution," offered Severus.

"Good answer," Hermione said with a smile. "Let's go then. I can't wait to see Harry and Ron!"

"Heaven forbid you should be separated from your precious Gryffindors," he joked, following Hermione into the living room where Isabel was lighting the fireplace.

As soon as it was lit, the three adults cast their Glamourie spells so that they were once more Michael, Elizabeth and evil-looking Snape.

Hermione grabbed a handful of Floo powder from a vase on the mantelpiece that she had never noticed before. She threw the powder into the fireplace, yelled, "The Leaky Cauldron," and stepped into the fireplace, the three adults following her.

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~

"Mom!! Come on, we're going to be late!!" shouted Ron Weasley fifteen minutes before he was supposed to meet Harry and Hermione in front of Gringotts.

"Ginny, Fred, George, **come on**!!" he shouted again impatiently.

"Ron, calm down. We're coming for Merlin's sake!" Ginny shouted back from the top of the stairs.

Five minutes later, Mrs. Weasley and the four Hogwarts attendees were standing in front of the fireplace, preparing to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

Ron was freaking out, pacing impatiently while waiting for the fireplace to clear at the Leaky Cauldron. Apparently, several people were trying to get to Diagon Alley, because the fireplace wasn't ready for them to travel for another five minutes.

"Finally!" exclaimed Ron after the five Weasleys were standing in front of the entrance to Diagon Alley. "Mom, I'm gonna go run and catch up with Hermione and Harry, ok? I'll get my books and potions ingredients with them, and then meet you later?"

"Sounds fine dear. Ginny can go with you, since she needs most of the same things anyway. Say hello to Harry and Hermione for me. How about we meet at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor at, say, 2:30? That way we can all go back to the Burrow together, and I'll be able to see Harry and Hermione before you all go back to Hogwarts. Now, no going into Knockturn Alley, especially you two, Fred and George," stated Mrs. Weasley, shaking a finger and Fred and George.

The two stared back at her looking innocent and hurt that she would accuse them of going into such a place. Before she could say anything else, they ran off to find Lee Jordan and their other friends.

"Alright, bye mum. See you at 2:30," said Ginny.

"Bye, dears. Have fun," she said to her two youngest children. 

With that, Ron and Ginny sprinted off towards Gringotts.

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~

"Lucius, don't," Narcissa said in a somewhat desperate voice. 

Angrily, he whirled around to face his wife. He snarled out, "How dare you interfere with matters for our lord! Are you not loyal to the Master? Do you not want to see our son take his position in our ranks?"

"Of course I do! But think about it, Lucius. Don't be careless! I'm taking the boy to Diagon Alley in less than five minutes. That would give us absolutely no time to heal him of whatever injuries he might sustain. The place will be swarming with his classmates and their parents, not to mention Aurors! Don't you think they might become suspicious if Draco appeared with bruises everywhere? And then tomorrow we are going to my mother's for the week. You know how carefully she checks him. If she finds anything out of place, how do you think she will react? It will be more useful to us if you leave him be for today. Wait for another time, one where the risks don't outweigh the rewards," Narcissa pleaded. 

::Please let him buy this…please!:: thought Narcissa desperately. ::Less than one day! We only need these last few minutes! Please let him believe me!::

Lucius slowly loosened his grip on his son's arm, and then flung him roughly away from him and into the waiting arms of Narcissa.

"Wise decision, my love," breathed Narcissa in relief. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you so soon after the Master has come back. It would be devastating to us all," she continued, fawning over her husband in an effort to release some of his anger.

"It would, wouldn't it? I suppose you are right. I was being careless. Thank you, Narcissa. Now, take him. I don't want to see him until you get back from your mother's," Lucius said with a dismissive wave of his hand. With that he turned and strode arrogantly out of the room.

Narcissa pulled Draco into the closest room from where they were standing in the main hallway. Once inside, she shut the door firmly and placed a silencing spell on the room. Once that was secure, she rushed to Draco and drew him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank God! You won't be seeing him anymore! I promise you that. Now, let's get to Diagon Alley before he changes his mind." Narcissa quickly straightened her robes and her hair before going to the fireplace in the room, and throwing in Floo powder. 

"I'll go first, Dragon. I think it would be safer if we went to the Leaky Cauldron instead of somewhere in Knockturn Alley."

"Alright," Draco said rather reluctantly, still shaken at the thought of the beating he had almost received. He waited for his mother to step into the fireplace and disappear, then threw a handful of Floo powder in himself. He yelled "The Leaky Cauldron," and stepped into the green flames.

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~

"Harry!!"

At the sound of his name being called, Harry jumped to his feet and saw Hermione running up the steps towards him. He met her halfway and pulled her into a hug, with a huge smile on his face.

"Hermione, it's great to see you!" he exclaimed as they drew apart.

"I've missed you Harry! We hardly wrote this summer. How've you been?" Hermione asked him eagerly, noticing the changes in him. He was a couple of inches taller and much thinner than before. She noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes and he looked tired, and sad. When he smiled, though, his face seemed to light up, and he didn't seem as tired.

"I've been alright I guess. The summer's been really boring. Just h-"

He was interrupted when someone yelled, "Oi, Hermione! Harry!"

They both whirled around to see Ron running up the steps to meet them, Ginny trying to keep up with her over-excited brother.

"Hey Ron," Harry and Hermione said simultaneously. They looked at each other and grinned.

When Ron reached them, he gave Hermione a quick hug and clapped Harry on the back a couple of times.

 "Great to see you, 'Mione! You too, Harry. How've you been mates?" he asked, somewhat breathless from the sprint from the Leaky Cauldron. 

"Hey guys," an out-of-breath Ginny managed to get out before collapsing onto the steps.

"How's your summer been?" asked Ron, following his sister's lead and sitting down to catch his breath.

"It was alright. Not as bad as last summer, that's for sure," Harry replied.

"Mine was fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed. "I learned so much!" she finished with a grin.

Everyone laughed, then Harry asked Ginny and Ron, "And what about yours? What did you guys do?"

"We got to visit Charlie in Romania for two weeks. That was really cool," answered Ginny.

"Yea, we got to see some dragons. Which reminds me, Norbert is huge! We got to see him, don't let me forget to tell Hagrid," he said with a smile. 

"We won't. I'm sure he'd be thrilled to hear it," Hermione said with a smile.

"Hey Hermione, where are your parents? Didn't they come with you?" asked Ginny. "I wanted to meet them."

"Oh, they're here. They knew that I wanted to see you guys, so they're going to be wandering around Diagon Alley by themselves. I'm meeting them in Flourish and Blotts at 2:00. You can meet them then if you want to."

"Do you think that's safe Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"Don't worry Gin. My parents aren't as helpless as they may seem. They can take care of themselves," Hermione answered with a smile.

"Alright then, if you're sure. Oh hey, I forgot to tell you. Dumbledore agreed to let me spend the last week of the holidays with you guys. I don't have to go back to the Dursleys, and I'll come with you to the station next week," he said to Ginny and Ron.

"Hey, that's great!" said Ron.

"Yea, I'm just glad I don't have to go back there. What time are you meeting your mom anyway?"

"Um, mum said that we should all meet at 2:30 at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for ice cream. So your parents can come with us and meet mum, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Great. Shall we go then? We do have a lot of stuff to get, and a lot of window shopping to do," said Harry, happy to be in the company of his friends once more.

"Sure. Let's go," agreed Ron.

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~

An Hour Later

"Are you guys done looking yet?" Hermione asked exasperatedly. "You've been looking at that broom for almost ten minutes. Are either of you going to get it?"

"Unfortunately, no. But can't was just look around the shop for a little longer? Come on 'Mione, please?" begged Ron.

"Oh come on, Ron. We've been in here for almost twenty minutes. It's not our fault you and Harry have been drooling over the broom for the last ten. Time to go to the Magical Menagerie. We all need stuff. Come on, lets go," Ginny said.

"Fine, fine, we're coming," grumbled Ron.

The four Gryffindors left the Quidditch shop and made their way to the Magical Menagerie.

"Hey Ginny, what do you mean we all need stuff. Are you getting an owl?" asked Harry

"I hope so. If I have enough money. If not, maybe a kitten or something. I did some work around the house the summer, and babysat a little for the Muggles that live in the village by the Burrow. I've been saving all of it so that I can get a familiar," she replied happily.

"That's great, Gin. Hope you find something that you love like I did," said Hermione, thinking of Crookshanks.

"Yea, and if it's a cat, please let it not be anything like the devil that Hermione has," pleaded Ron.

Everyone laughed as they entered the store, a bell ringing as the door closed behind them.

The first thing that hit them was the smell and the noise. From the cages that lined the walls came squawking, rustling, hissing, squeaking, hooting, quaking, barking, and other unidentifiable noises. 

As Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way over to the witch behind the counter, Ginny started wandering around the shop.

"How can I help you all?" asked the witch.

Harry and Ron quickly bought food and supplies for Hedwig and Pig, and then Hermione bought some magical toys for Crookshanks before the three went to find Ginny.

They found her staring dreamily at a box of small kittens. 

"Aw, they're so cute, Gin," exclaimed Hermione, stooping to pet the little balls of fur in the box.

"Uh oh, Harry. That'll make two cats. Pig'll be harassed to within an inch of his life!" complained Ron as the rest laughed.

"Which one are you looking at Gin?" asked Harry, peering over the edge of the box. He noticed that there were kittens of every color in the box. 

"I can't decide! They're all so cute!" Ginny gushed. "But I think I like either the light brown one with the black nose over there, or the black one with the white paws. What do you guys think?"

"It's a common Muggle stereotype that all witches have black cats, you know," said Hermione with an amused look on her face.

"Is it really?" asked Ginny. "Well then, I guess I can't let Muggles down now, can I? I guess I'm taking the black one," she said with a grin, scooping the kitten into her arms and marching to the counter. After paying for the kitten, she had enough money left to purchase a couple of toys and a small purple collar that would expand as the kitten grew. 

Harry and Hermione decided to pay for a cage and some food for her new pet, claiming that it would be part of their Christmas presents to her.

Finished, the happy group made their way to Flourish and Blotts.

"What are you going to name him, Gin?" asked Ron.

"What makes you think it's a him, Ron? As a matter of fact, it's a girl, and I was thinking of naming her Rory. What do you think, Hermione?"

"I think it's a great name. And she's a beautiful kitten," Hermione answered, stroking Rory's back as they made their way to the bookstore.

"Thanks 'Mione. So what books do you guys need?" asked Ginny, cheerfully playing with her new pet.

Hermione unrolled her Hogwarts letter, reading over the booklist.

"We all need _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)_ by Miranda Goshawk, except you, Ginny, you need Grade 4. Then we all need _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot, _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling, _A More Advanced Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch, _Another One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Sport, and _More Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger. Your lists have what books you need for Divination, and mine has the books for Arithmancy, Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes. That's odd," she finished looking in confusion at her booklist._

"What is?" asked Harry.

"Well, we don't have any book listed here for either Care of Magical Creatures or Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said.

"Maybe Hagrid's been too busy with everything, and just decided to use the books we already have. And does anyone even know who our new Defense teacher is?" asked Harry.

"Nope. Not that I know of," said Ron.

By this time they had made their way into the bookstore and split up to get the books they needed. By the time everyone had the books they needed it was quarter after two, and Hermione was looking around the store and checking her watch every couple of minutes.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Are you waiting for someone?" asked Ron curiously? "I mean, you keep checking your watch and looking around and stuff. Who are you waiting for?"

"Ron, I told you that I was meeting my parents here at 2:00. They're a little late, and I just hope they didn't get lost somewhere."

"Actually, Miss Granger, they did," came a silky voice from behind them. As Harry, Ron and Ginny spun around, Hermione hid a smile and looked up at her uncle.

"Professor Snape, didn't except to see you here," she said sweetly.

"Miss Granger, this is a bookstore. I believe these two adults belong to you, do they not?" he asked with a smirk.

Hermione looked behind him and sure enough her parents were standing there doing a very good impression of looking like lost children. She had to stifle a giggle as she turned back to Severus and said, "Thank you, Professor, for bringing them here. I appreciate it."

"Of course, Miss Granger. We couldn't have our precious Gryffindor Prefect's parents go missing now, could we? Now, if you excuse me, I do have more important things to take care of than spending time with the infamous trio."

Before passing the group he winked quickly to Hermione, then strode away, robes billowing behind him.

Hermione smiled and rushed to her parents. "Mum, dad, where did you guys go? How did Professor Snape find you?"

"We were walking through some street and he came up to us and asked if we knew where we were. When we said no, he asked us who we were and where we were going. We told him and he brought us here. Not a very friendly man, but nice none-the-less," he mother answered with a smile. "Oh hello Harry, Ron, how are you two?"

"Hello Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger. We're good, thanks," answered Harry.

"Oh, mum, dad, this is Ginny. I've told you about her before. She's Ron's sister," Hermione said, introducing her parents to the redhead.

"We've heard a lot about you Ginny. Nice to finally meet you," Michael said pleasantly.

"Same here Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Nice to meet you to," Ginny replied.

"So 'Mione, is it true? You're the Gryffindor Prefect?" asked Ron.

Her smile disappearing slightly, Hermione shook her head and answered, "No, I didn't get anything saying that I'm a prefect. I don't think they made me one this year. I was kind of surprised, you know?"

"Oh, 'Mione, I'm sure they just made a mistake. I mean, come on, you're the top student in the entire year! I'm sure you're the Prefect." Harry said.

"And that ugly git had to go and rub it in your face. How like him, slimy git," Ron grumbled angrily.

Over his shoulder, Hermione could see her mother and father laughing silently and had to try very hard not to break down giggling.

"It's alright you guys. I guess we'll just find out later anyway, right?" she said, signaling the end of the conversation.

"Hey guys, we should probably head to the ice cream parlor. We don't really want to keep mum waiting," interrupted Ginny.

"Oh, mum, dad? Mrs. Weasley invited us all to ice cream. Why don't you guys come and you can meet her," Hermione said.

"Ron's mother? Of course, dear, just lead the way," Elizabeth answered, and the group headed out towards the ice cream parlor.

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, how nice to see you."

Draco and Narcissa turned to see Severus Snape sitting at a table right next to the fireplace they had just stepped out of.

"Severus, nice to see you as well," Narcissa said, holding out her hand, which he kissed gracefully.

"Professor Snape, I'm surprised to see you here. You don't usually spend time in the Leaky Cauldron, do you?" Draco asked his Head of House curiously.

Severus let go of Narcissa's hand and looked at Draco. "Not usually, no, but these are quite unusual times, are they not Mr. Malfoy?"

"Please don't call me that, sir. I would prefer Draco," Draco stated quietly.

Severus looked intently at Draco for a number of minutes before glancing at Narcissa. She nodded quickly at Severus, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Well, well Draco. Congratulations," he said, also with a small smile.

Draco looked curiously between his mother and his Head of House, extremely confused as to what was going on. "Sir? Congratulations on what?"

"Ah, but that, Draco, you will have to figure out on your own. I have a feeling this is going to be a very interesting year, don't you think so Narcissa?" he asked mysteriously, a smirk where the smile was just seconds before.

"I have to agree Severus. It will most definitely prove to be anything but boring."


	8. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and co. although I wish I had made them up. Enjoy!! The Secret 

Chapter Eight; The Hogwarts Express

The week spent at the Burrow swept by quickly and happily for all members involved. The young students spent their days outside, either fishing in the pond, de-gnoming the garden, or flying around. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George spent long hours playing mini-Quidditch games. Since there were only five, Ginny would play Keeper, protecting the single make-shift goalpost. Ron and Harry were the two Chasers, and Fred and George the two Beaters. The four would split into two, both trying to get past Ginny in the goal.

Ginny turned out to be an outstanding Keeper, very rarely letting anything past her. She was a superb flyer and managed to pull tricks and stunts on even the older brooms that the Weasleys had. The boys were thrilled beyond belief that she would be trying out for the team this year, since Oliver Wood's spot was still vacant. Ron was slightly disappointed that he wasn't going to be trying out for the team, but since the only spot open was the Keeper position, and he absolutely couldn't play Keeper, he wasn't too upset.

For Hermione, the week also went very quickly. Albus and her parents had decided to not unbind her powers just yet, but she spent the week teaching herself to do more wand-less magic. There were many spells and incantations that she still could not manage, but for a witch with her powers bound, she was doing extremely well. Especially considering that she was teaching herself. She also improved greatly on keeping up her Glamourie spell. She could now hold the spell for several days at a time. However, by the end of the week, she asked her parents to place the spell on her once more, just as a precaution.

Severus had gone back to Hogwarts after their trip to Diagon Alley, but Hermione owled him regularly, asking for advice or answers to one thing or another.

Before anyone realized, it was time to leave for King's Cross Station. Harry, Ron and Ginny met Hermione on Platform 9 ¾ half an hour before the train was supposed to leave. Together, they lugged their trunks and animals cages into a compartment on the last section of the train, then went back outside to say goodbye to their families.

"Now remember to owl us regularly, Hermione. We want full updates on how you are doing at school, understood?" Elizabeth asked, subtly hinting at what she actually wanted updates on.

"Yes mum, you know that I'll keep you informed. See you during the holidays," she replied, hugging her mother, then her father.

Her mother turned to hug her one more time, whispering in her ear, "I know that we said it was a bad idea contacting Severus while you're in school, aside from your lessons of course. But if something does go wrong, he better be the first person you go to. And we are sorry for keeping everything from you all these years, dear. I'm sorry we can't be there when you're introduced to your Grandmother properly. I know that this is going to be a hard year for you, but if you need us, we will come and stay closer to Hogwarts," she finished with a kiss on Hermione's head.

"Thanks mum," Hermione whispered, kissing her mother's cheek, then hugging and kissing her dad one more time. "I'll write you about everything. Love you both!"

"And we love you, 'Mya. Have a good term," her father replied, putting his arm around Elizabeth as Hermione walked back to where Harry was waiting.

A few feet away from them, the Weasleys were saying their goodbyes. Molly was grabbing everyone for bone-crushing hugs and lecturing about not getting into trouble or blowing up toilet seats. After finishing with her own family, she rushed over to Harry and Hermione and pulled them into hugs as well.

"You all better do well in school this year, you lot," she said affectionately. "No getting into trouble or trying to save the world, you hear me? If I have to send one Howler, I-"

"Mum, we get it. We'll be good," interrupted Ron. "We'll see you during the holidays. Bye mum." He gave Molly another quick hug before dragging Harry and Hermione back onto the train. Ginny also gave Molly another hug before running to catch up with the trio.

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~ 

The first half hour or so of the ride was spent playing exploding snaps and just sitting and talking to one another. After the friendly elderly witch came around with her cart, and the four had had their fill of sweets and pies, Harry broke the comfortable silence.

"I forgot to tell you guys what happened the morning we went to Diagon Alley," Harry spoke up suddenly.

"What happened? Did it have to do with your family?" asked Ron.

"Well, kind of. I had just woken up and my aunt Petunia knocked on my door and said she needed to talk to me."

"What's so strange about that?" Ginny asked curiously.

"You guys don't know my aunt and uncle. They've never said they wanted to talk to me, and she never knocks on my door. Usually they just yell or something and Uncle Vernon practically knocks the door down when he bangs on it."

"What did she want?" asked Hermione.

"She wanted to talk to me about what happened at school and about how I'd been acting over the summer. They knew about the third task because of Dumbledore and I guess I was acting kinda strange."

"What do you mean by strange? I mean, we all know you're strange, but stranger than usual?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Very funny, Ron. But seriously, I hadn't even realized it, but she said I became depressed and stuff. I never answered back or tried to get away from Dudley and his gang. She said I reminded her of her father after her mother died," he said softly.

"Wow. You didn't realize? What happened?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. At first, it was fine. Everyone just kind of left me alone. But then I guess I started thinking about everything. You know, the third task, Cedric's death, Voldemort returning. Sorry Ron," he finished sheepishly as Ron winced on hearing Voldemort's name.

"Harry, you can't be blaming yourself for what is happening!" Hermione said, desperately trying to convince him that he wasn't the cause of the Voldemort's 'rebirth'.

"But it was my fault! Don't you get it? I'm the one that Voldemort's always been after. Everyone who died or was hurt was hurt because of me! Cedric is dead because of me!" Harry practically yelled at them.

"Har', it's not your fault. It's _his_ fault!" proclaimed Ginny viciously. "Just like you told me that opening the Chamber wasn't my fault, but Tom Riddle's. You told me not to blame myself for the petrified students because I didn't know what was happening. How could you blame yourself for what happened then?" she asked him.

"But I let him die!" Harry yelled, his voice cracking as though he were in pain. "I stood there and did nothing while he killed Cedric! Don't you see? I told Cedric to take the cup with me! If I hadn't been so stupid, and if I had just listened to him and taken the cup by myself, then he'd still be alive! It _was my fault that he died!"_

"Stop it! Harry, it wasn't your fault, you have to listen to us!" Hermione said desperately. She placed her hands on his shoulders and stopped to look him straight in the eyes. "It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. You told us how you two argued over who should have reached the cup first. How could either of you have known that it was a Portkey? He was as much to blame as you, and that's only because you are both fair and caring people. You have to stop beating yourself up about this, Harry! It really wasn't your fault. Ginny's right, its all Voldemort's fault!" she continued, practically shaking him at the last statement.

Slowly, Harry began to shake his head, mumbling softly "You guys don't get it. You just don't get it."

He then slumped forward onto the floor, his knees drawn up to his chest, his head in his arms to hide the tears that had started streaming down his face. Hermione and Ginny rushed to either side of him, enveloping his trembling form, trying to comfort him. Ron quickly went to the door and made sure it was shut. He stayed there, making sure no one would disturb them.

"Harry," he said softly, "Hermione's right. You did as much as you could, more than a lot of people could have done and would have done. You fought You-know-who for Merlin's sake! You fought the Dark Lord and you're still alive to tell of it, and you didn't even ruin your pants like most other people would!" he said with a small smile. "You brought back Cedric's body, Harry. You risked your own life to return it to his parents. I don't know of many people who would have done that. I don't even know if I would have," he finished softly. There was silence in the compartment except for Harry's soft sobs.

Ginny broke the silence by asking softly, "Harry, do you really blame yourself for all of this? I mean, really and truly think it's your fault?"

Head still buried in his arms, Harry replied in a shaky voice, "He's dead you guys. You don't understand. I couldn't stop it. Even if I'm not to blame, I was there and I didn't stop Wormtail from killing him. And the only reason why Voldemort's back is because of Wormtail. And the only reason Wormtail is still alive is because I stopped Sirius and Lupin from killing him. I let him go back to his master, and then I let him kill Cedric, and then I helped him bring back Voldemort! It was my blood…MY BLOOD that brought him back. And now what? You guys are in danger because you my best friends. Your families are in danger because by hurting you, it'll hurt me. Hogwarts is in danger because I go to school there. The whole wizarding world just had a psychotic mass-murderer returned to them and no one wants to believe it! How am I supposed to feel? How can I not blame myself?!" He finished, no longer crying but still shaking.

Hermione put her arm back around him and said softly, "Harry, no one can tell you how you're supposed to be feeling or what you're supposed to think. And what you just said is understandable. But none of this is your fault. Everything happens for a reason, remember? How many times have we heard those words in the past four years? You may think that by letting Wormtail live, you set this whole thing in motion. But whether he was alive or not, I assure you that both Crouch and Wormtail would have found Voldemort sooner or later, and the results would be the same, if not worse. Maybe Cedric would still be alive, but others would be dead in his place. And as much as I hate to admit it, a lot of people will die and be hurt in the future, in the war we know is inevitably coming. But you have to believe me when I say, when we all say, that none of this is your fault! None of it! We all know how much you've fought against him, saving countless lives already, and it's only our fifth year! I know that you'll save many more lives in the future, but in order to do so, you have to stop blaming yourself for something that you had absolutely no control over. Ok?"

Through her whole speech, Hermione was finally realizing what it was that hse had to do. She had to rid the world of Voldemort, of the wizard who was ruining so many people's lives, including the lives of her closest friends. As she held Harry in her arms, she vowed to herself that she would work harder than she had ever worked before to kill the man causing so many problems.

Ron walked over to Harry and added, "I agree Harry. Don't beat yourself up about it. You're doing everything you can to stop this, so how can you blame yourself for causing it? You shouldn't. If you focus on the bad stuff, the stuff You-know-who does, then you wont be able to help everyone else," he finished.

"You know, for once I have to agree with them, Potter," came a soft drawling voice from the doorway of the compartment.

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~

Draco made his way through the train, looking for the famous trio. He had said good-bye to his mother that morning before leaving for the station. 

The week spent with his grandmother was extremely pleasant. For the first time, he enjoyed the visit, being included by his mother and grandmother into conversations about the war and the fight against Voldemort. He had fully recovered from his last 'meeting' with his father, and it was exceptionally satisfying to not have to hide from someone, fearing for your life every time they laid eyes on you. 

His grandmother had been thrilled when she heard about Draco joining the Order. They had spent many long hours talking about events during Voldemort's first reign of power. She told him stories that he had never heard before, and was disgusted by the fact that his father had been an active participant in most of them. He was even more disturbed that his father had wanted him to join him in his acts of animalism. 

He was relieved to be away from his father and felt at peace for the week before school. But the inevitable drive to the Station with his father had been unsettling and disturbing. His father had been certain that he had knocked some sense into his son, and had gloated about things he had done and things Draco would eventually do.

Draco shuddered upon remembering some of the horrid details of raids and revels. He was glad he wouldn't be in contact with his father until the end of the year.

He was moving quietly and slowly through the train, relaxing in the familiar atmosphere. He checked compartments as he went from one section of the train to another, not finding the trio anywhere. Peering through the doorway closest to him, he groaned when he realized who was occupying it.

"Draco!" shrieked the girl in a sickly sweet and equally shrill voice. "We've been waiting for you. Where _have_ you been?" Pansy Parkinson asked, fluttering her mascara-drenched eyelashes in a way that would have been enticing had they not belonged to Pansy.

"Hello Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle. How've you been?" he asked coldly, nodding to each of the inhabitants of the compartment.

Mumbled and incoherent answers reached his ears from Crabbe and Goyle. Millicent said nothing, just nodding in return, as Pansy attached herself to Draco's arm, dragging him down to sit beside her.

In the past, there had been an unspoken agreement between the Malfoy and Parkinson families that one day Draco and Pansy would wed, and Draco had always been fine with this assumption. Now, however, he was beginning to question everything his father had laid out for him, which was everything. His future, his friends, if you could call them that, his wife. Draco didn't want anything to do with them, because they were somehow related to his father, and to _him._

Quite abruptly, Draco stood up, shaking off Pansy's hand.

"Have something I have to take care of," he said to their questioning looks.

"Want us to come with you?" Crabbe asked, pointing to Goyle and himself.

"No, I don't need you around all the time. I'll see you guys later." And with that he swept out of the compartment.

He started down the hall, once again checking compartments for the trio he was looking for. He passed compartment after compartment, but none held the Gryffindors he was looking for. Reaching the last compartment of the train, he stopped, listening before opening the door. Sure enough, he heard Hermione's voice through the door. Listening intently to what Hermione had to say, and then to Ron's addition, he put together what they had been talking about.

Slowly and quietly opening the door of the compartment, he was able to catch clearly the last of Ron's sentence.

"…If you focus on the bad stuff, the stuff You-know-who does, then you wont be able to help everyone else," Ron finished.

Draco stepped completely into the compartment and said, "You know, for once I have to agree with them, Potter."

The four Gryffindors in the room swung around to face him when they heard his voice, and he was shocked when he realized that Potter had been crying. His eyes were red and sunken, and he looked miserable, Draco noticed.

He heard Ron cursing himself for leaving his post at the door and letting Malfoy disrupt them during their conversation and turned to look at him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron spat angrily. "I notice your bodyguards aren't here. You sure you want to mess with us after all you said and did last year?" he continued angrily.

To the surprise of the Gryffindors, Draco sighed and turned to shut and lock the compartment door. He then turned back to them, looking…remorseful.

"Look," he began, faltering slightly as if he didn't know how to say what he wanted to. "I know you all have cause to hate me and everything, and that I've been a complete arse for the past four years. You never deserved to be treated the way I treated you, or talked about your family, or degraded you because of what you were born into. God knows that I hate what I was born into. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for everything I've done, and all the pain I've caused you four and all the others who I might have hurt," he paused here, waiting for some kind of response.

When all he received from the four were blank, shocked looks, he continued. "I know you probably think I'm a Death Eater, or will be one when we graduate, but that's not going to happen. I am never going to become a Death Eater…ever." At this statement, he opened pulled up his shirt sleeve on his left arm, exposing the bare skin where the Dark Mark would have been. "I'm fighting on your side, against _him_, for the Light, and I just wanted to let you guys know. I…I guess that's it." He finished then waiting for some sort of reaction from the stunned Gryffindors in front of him.

Suddenly, Ron snorted and said, "You honestly expect us to buy that? Who are you and what have you done to Malfoy?"

Hermione looked at Ron in exasperation, then back at Draco. Draco realized that she was watching him carefully, as if searching for some sort of information that only she could see.

Finally, Harry broke the silence again. "Malfoy, -"

"My name is Draco. Don't call me Malfoy again, alright?" Draco interrupted malevolently, eyes glittering at hearing himself addressed by his surname.

The Gryffindors looked at him in surprise at the violent repulsion and loathing found in Draco's voice when he said the name 'Malfoy'.

Harry started to speak again, caught off-guard by the interruption and faltering slightly. "Alright…Draco. Do you expect us to believe that after four years of being against us, of doing everything in your power to fight against us, we're going to believe you because you come in here and apologize? Why should we believe anything you said?" he asked.

Draco's eyes hardened dangerously as he replied, "Let's just say I had some sense knocked into me, literally. I had never really given much thought to joining the ranks of Death Eaters, especially when He-who-must-not-be-named wasn't even around. But this summer, after his return, I was forced to choose. I chose against him. I didn't want, and still don't want anything to do with my father's line of work. I could never see myself torturing, raping, or killing innocent people just for sport. So I told my father no."

"You what?" Ron squeaked.

"I told him I didn't want to be a Death Eater. Needless to say, he wasn't too thrilled. Let's just say that this summer definitely ranks as one of the worst in my life. The last weeks, I was beaten within inches of my life, healed, and then beaten again when I had recovered. You have no idea what that was like. Why would I want to fight on the same side as someone who would do that…of someone who would do that to his own _son_ for Merlin's sake. So if that's not a good enough reason as to why I fight for the Light, then I don't know what is," he finished, once again waiting for a reaction.

"You're really serious, aren't you," asked Hermione quietly, still watching him intensely.

"Yes, I am," he replied just as quiet, returning the stare.

"Does Dumbledore know what your father did to you?" asked Ginny tentatively. 

Draco smiled slightly and answered, "Yes. He was the first one my mother told after healing me the last time."

"Your mother told Dumbledore? Then…your mother works as a spy doesn't she?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded once. "No one must find out I told you that, or both her life and mine would be in serious danger."

"It's not like we don't know how to keep a secret Malf-…Draco," Harry said, still mulling over the new information in his head.

"You guys, does this mean that you believe him? Just like that?" asked Ron skeptically.

"I believe him," Hermione said firmly. Harry and Ginny nodded in affirmation.

"Thank you," Draco said softly.

"So what happens now, Draco?" Harry asked wryly. "Do we all become best friends and give all the teachers heart attacks from the shock?"

"Amazing that you can still joke, Potter," Draco answered with a real smile.

"Come on, if we have to call you Draco, no more last names for you either" Hermione protested. "And definitely no more Mudblood, understood?" 

"Ah, yes…sorry about that. But the answer to your question Pot-…Harry, is no. We are still sworn enemies to everyone except for us and old Dumbledore. No one can know of this little meeting here. To everyone else, the four of you hate me as much as I hated you, got it?"

"Humph…I won't have any trouble pretending with that, Draco," said Ron with a smile.

"Hate to break the moment, guys, but we're here," Ginny interrupted. "Time to go."


	9. A Visit to the Headmaster

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and co. although I wish I had made them up. Enjoy!!

The Secret

Chapter Nine; A Visit to the Headmaster

The five students looked at each other, each one occupied with their own thoughts about the year ahead.

Finally, Draco broke the silence. "So, I should probably leave first and find Crabbe and Goyle," he said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Yea. That would probably make sense," agreed Hermione. "Remember, we all still dislike you, but if you ever need to talk or just get away from the other Slytherins, just send a school owl with a note or something. And if it's possible, please don't call me Mudblood, ok?"

Draco nodded. "Sure, sorry about that," he said, somewhat awkwardly.

Ron snorted, "I am really going to have to get used to you apologizing Mal-…Draco."

"Yea well, you won't really have to get used to it, 'cause I won't be apologizing where others can hear it," Draco answered with a grin. "Ok then. See you losers out there," he said still smiling. 

Ginny shoved him out the door with a huff, and then turned around smiling to address the other three Gryffindors. "Well then, wasn't that interesting. Never thought I would start the year off with an apology and a truce from Malfoy. Or Draco...whatever. But seriously, that was kinda weird."

"Yea I know what you mean, Gin," agreed Harry. "Although I definitely think he meant all of it. And that, in my opinion, is the weirdest part of all. We should probably tell Dumbledore what happened, huh?" he asked. 

"Knowing him, he probably already knows," said Ron, while cleaning up the rest of the uneaten candy and stuffing it into someone's bag. "Especially because Draco said that Dumbledore was the one Draco's mom told, remember? He was probably the one who put Draco up to trying to talk to us, you know?"

"Yea you're probably right. I mean, he most likely wouldn't have done anything about that if someone hadn't told him to, right?" agreed Harry. 

"We should probably go, guys, unless you want to miss the carriages to the castle," interrupted Hermione, still thinking over what had ensued on the train ride. If what Draco had said was true, then his mother had been working for the Light for many years. Did that mean that he, too, could be the child in the prophecy? Although, the prophecy did say it was a girl. Shaking her head, she quickly focused on what Ginny was saying.

"Yea, you're right. Let's get going," stated Ginny firmly. 

The four hastily checked the compartment once last time, collected their things, and rushed out of the train and onto the platform. Unlike last year's downpour, the weather was nice and clear, if not a little chilly. 

Over the heads of the other students, the four were able to see Hagrid trying to collect the new first-years. His booming voice was heard clear across the crowded and noisy platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" As the four approached him, he noticed them and smiled. "Alrigh' you four? No problems? Good. See yeh inside at the feast!" he said, herding the first-years to the boats that waited to take them to the castle.

"Guys come one! We want to get a carriage!" exclaimed Hermione, pulling on Ron's sleeve to make him move faster.

The four made their way through the crowd and were able to get into a carriage right before it started moving with a great lurch. Caught off-balance, Hermione was thrown into Harry's lap, where they then both crashed to the floor of the moving carriage. Hermione was now lying completely on top of Harry. As Ron and Ginny burst out laughing, the two stared at each other for a second, before quickly extricating themselves from the floor, both blushing a red that matched the Weasley's hair.

"Sorry about that, Harry," Hermione said embarrassed, glancing out of the corner of her eye to watch Harry straighten his clothes.

"No problem, 'Mione," answered Harry, also giving Hermione a quick look when he thought no one was watching.

Ginny saw this exchange of looks and smiled and chuckled softly to herself. ::Well, well, well. Is this a crush I see?:: thought Ginny, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. ::Looks like I've been given the job of matchmaker this year.:: Sniggering evilly to herself, she turned her attention to the conversation in the carriage.

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~

Draco quickly rushed out of the compartment, darting through the crowd till he reached the compartment where his 'friends' were.

"Finally," whined Pansy in her shrill and obnoxious voice. "We were just going to leave without you. _Where_ were you?!" she asked, once more clasping to his arm.

"I told you before that I had stuff to take care of. For Merlin's sake, can't I walk around in peace around here?" he grumbled softly to himself.

If Pansy heard him, she didn't acknowledge what he had said, just started pulling him through the door of the compartment and out onto the platform. He heard Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent huffing to keep up with them as they made their way through the crowd to the awaiting carriages. Even though the carriages were only meant to hold four, the five squeezed in. Draco was squashed between Pansy and Millicent, barely able to breathe the entire ride to the castle.

The carriages reached the entrance of Hogwarts, dropping off the students before disappearing once more down the road leading to Hogsmeade.

With a feeling of relief at finally being able to breathe again, Draco led the other four Slytherins up the steps and through the doors into Hogwarts. Draco breathed in deeply, calming down immediately as the feeling of Hogwarts rushed over and through him. He felt a sense of peace, a feeling of being home. He briefly wondered if this was what Potter…Harry felt when he got here each year. Smirking at himself, he quickly shook his head and began walking towards the great hall. Upon entering, Draco once more breathed deeply as he looked up at the enchanted ceiling. He had never told anyone, but he was always amazed that such a thing existed. It was simply…enchanting. Draco didn't think there was any other word to describe it.

Draco shook himself slightly as he realized that he had stopped walking. Quickly, he made his way over to the Slytherin table and sat down between Crabbe and Goyle, facing Millicent and Pansy. He glanced up at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny talking quietly. He smirked, and then glanced at the Head Table where the professors were sitting. He intently watched a conversation between the Headmaster and the Potions Master, thinking off all that had happened this summer. 

As if Severus had felt Draco's gaze on him, he turned and looked at him. Draco gave a short, small smile, before turning to reprimand Crabbe or Goyle about something. After a few minutes of paying attention, he let his gaze and mind wander around the Great Hall. He absently saw Professor Sprout walk up to the Gryffindor quartet and say something to Hermione. He focused on them when he saw Hermione nod and leave the Great Hall. He noticed that the other three were now talking in fervent whispers, no doubt trying to figure out what had just happened.

Draco smirked to himself again before letting him mind wander once more.

Before long, Professor Dumbledore stood up and held up his hands for silence.

"Welcome back, children," he said in a kind but commanding voice, smiling at the students. "I hope that everyone has had an enjoyable vacation. It is with sincere heartache that I am sorry to report that a number of your fellow students will not be returning this year to Hogwarts. It is my firm belief that we cannot let the return of Lord Voldemort (a collective gasp from the students and some of the teachers) disrupt our everyday lives. I hope that each and every one of you will continue to study and educate yourselves, either here at Hogwarts, or at some other school. Education and training are essential to survival in the world, especially now, and it would be a grave misfortune to stop learning. And now, without further hesitation, the first years will be sorted." 

He finished, waving his hand towards the side door that was opening. Professor McGonagall walked out, leading the first years into the Great Hall.

Draco absentmindedly paid attention to the Sorting Hat's song, and the actual sorting of the first-years. ::No one of great importance. Although there were two McGonagall's. That is certainly different,:: he said to himself, bored and tired from the long day. After the sorting was complete, Dumbledore once more stood up. After stating his usual welcoming speech about no Forbidden Forest, etc, etc, he waved his hand and the food appeared.

Draco followed the actions of his housemates and started filling his plate with food. Absently, he glanced up at the Head Table, then back down to his plate. He quickly lifted his head once more, and curiously watched as Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore conversed quietly. 

Watching intently now, he was surprised when Dumbledore stood up and started walking out of the hall. 

::He never leaves before the end of the meal,:: Draco thought, extremely curious now.

He was even more shocked when he saw Professors Snape and McGonagall get up and follow him out of the hall.

::Something is definitely going on. Wonder what's up?:: Draco spent the rest of his dinner eating quietly, not taking part in conversations around him.

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~

Hermione quickly made her way out of the Great Hall and started walking towards the Headmasters office. She was pretty sure she knew what this meeting was about, but she was nervous nonetheless. 

In order to calm down, she took deep breaths, forcing herself to relax and enjoy the welcome sight of her surroundings. She loved Hogwarts, and the feeling of security and home that accompanied being in the castle. She waved to figures in pictures here and there, before reaching the hunched over gargoyle that led to the Headmasters office. Saying the password that Professor Sprout had given to her, she entered the office, and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the Headmasters desk.

No one else was in the room, for Dumbledore had to be at the feast, and McGonagall was bringing in the first years. Professor Sprout had said she would be joined as soon as the sorting was over. 

Hermione was content to let her gaze wander throughout the extremely interesting office. She got up and made her way to a set of shelves where interesting knick-knacks were laying about. Looking through the set of shelves, as well as the shelves on two other walls, she didn't notice how much time had passed until suddenly the door to the office opened.

Startled, Hermione swung around to find Professor Dumbledore watching her amusedly from the doorway. Smiling sheepishly, she stepped away from where she had been studying an interesting looking journal on one of the shelves. 

"Hello Hermione. How are you, my dear?" asked the Headmaster.

"I'm fine, thank you, Professor Dumbledore. May I ask you why I was told to come here?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Of course my dear," he answered with a smile. He stepped fully into the room, making his way over to his desk. As he stepped out of the doorway, Hermione realized that her uncle had been standing behind him.

"Uncle Sev!" she exclaimed, throwing herself at him for a hug. Giggling at his reaction of surprise, she said with a smile, "Hi Uncle Sev. I'm glad to see you. Especially before going to Potions on Monday morning and having to put up with your 'greasy git' attitude."

"Careful, you. Better watch your mouth," Severus answered with a smile, hugging her back. He then cleared his throat, and pulled away from Hermione. "Now then, I'm pretty sure that there is someone here who would like to meet you properly," he said softly.

Hermione slowly stepped away from the door, Severus following, and Hermione caught sight of Professor McGonagall. Hermione looked at her shyly for a second, before Severus spoke up. "Alexial, please meet your grandmother, Winona Griffin."

Winona smiled softly, and then enveloped Hermione in a warm hug. Still holding Hermione in her arms, she leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You always were my favorite, my dear. Now I'm just glad that you know why, and that I am so incredibly proud of everything you have done. I look forward to this year very much, Alexial."

She pulled back slightly, and then leaned in and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Your grandfather, aunts, uncles and cousins are all looking forward to meeting you so much. It will be wonderful to have the family together once more," she said with a smile.

Hermione smiled back at her grandmother and said softly, "Yes, I would like to meet everyone." After a pause she continued, "It's just so strange to think that a couple of weeks ago I didn't have family. And now here I am with my uncle and my grandmother as my teachers. It's just…a lot to take in, what with everything else that mum and dad have told me."

"And that is completely understandable my dear," Winona said in a kind, sympathetic voice, completely uncharacteristic of the usually stern teacher. "This is probably something that you'll have to get used to. Just remember that your uncle and I will be with you everyday, whenever you need us. And I look forward to helping you train your new powers and getting to know you as a granddaughter as well as a student," she finished with a smile.

"I'd like that a lot," Hermione said, matching her grandmother's smile with one of her own.

"That, along with having you meet your grandmother properly, is why I have called you to this meeting, Alexial. Or would you prefer it if we continued to call you Hermione?" Albus asked, motioning that everyone should sit in the comfortable armchairs in front of the fire. 

Sitting down between her two family members, Hermione thought for a second and then replied, "I think I would like it if you called me Alexial when it is just us. I mean, I know you'll be calling me Hermione in front of everyone else, but I got used to my parents and Uncle Sev calling me Alexial this past week. Is that alright?" she asked tentatively.

"Perfectly fine, child. It will be nice to not have to worry about accidentally calling you your real name. That has almost happened once or twice in the past, I'm afraid. Not that you would have answered, but it might have aroused suspicion," Albus replied with the familiar twinkle in his eyes.

Everyone laughed, and Winona and Severus nodded. "I've almost done the same thing a number of times myself, I must admit," said Winona with a smile.

"And me as well. Especially when you were doing something particularly Gryffindorish, or exactly like how your mother would," added Severus, grinning at Hermione. 

"Oh ha, ha," said Hermione, laughing at her uncle and playfully pushing his shoulder.

"Now, now, no need for violence," interrupted Albus with a smile. "And I hate to put a stop to Severus smiling (a grunt from Severus at this statement, and a chucklerom Winona), but we do really need to work out Alexial's timetable for this year. Now, I think these are all the classes you are currently taking: Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Arithmancy. Did I leave anything out?"

Hermione thought for a second, reciting her schedule in her head, before answering, "You have everything except for Muggle Studies. Besides that one, that's it."

"That's it?" her uncle asked incredulously. "How can you say 'That's it' with a course load like that? And you still manage to pull off top grades? For Merlin's sake, do you even sleep? Or eat? Or have a life besides studying?"

"I think you are forgetting all the time she has to get into trouble with Harry and Ron, are you not? I believe that constitutes as a social life, as you call it," Winona answered Severus' question with a smile.

"Oh, yes. Can't forget that now, can we? How do you have enough time for all that? Especially getting yourself into mischief and everything?" Severus asked his niece.

"That, Uncle Sev, is my secret, and I'm not telling you, especially after making fun of my friends and I all summer long," Hermione replied, sticking her nose in the air and turning to face her grandmother with an impish grin.

"Why you little…don't make me come over there and tickle you senseless. Remember what happened the last time you provoked me?"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Grandmum, don't let him tickle me. Last time he did that, my sides hurt so much that I couldn't move for an hour!" Hermione pleaded.

Laughing, Winona patted her granddaughter on the arm, and turned her glare on Severus. 

"Fine then. I'll just have to wait till the holidays, where there are family members who will let me tickle her," Severus replied with a smirk.

Laughing, Albus called order once more. "It is very nice to see you all getting along so well. But we really need to finish this. And if I'm not mistaken, Alexial is quite hungry, as well as tired. Am I right?"

As if on cue, Hermione's stomach started rumbling. Sheepishly, she nodded her head.

Smiling, Albus said, "Ah. I thought as much." With a wave of his hand, a tray of four plates brimming with food appeared on the small table in front of the fireplace. "Seeing as how we missed our dinner as well, I thought it would be better to eat before working out your timetable."

With that, the four dug into the food, talking and joking with one another, and enjoying each other's company. Albus was quieter than the other three, but was watching with a contended smile. He was very glad Hermione and finally found her family, and was thrilled to watch them interact. He especially enjoyed seeing Severus happy and laughing, something he hadn't seen in a very, very long time.

After everyone was stuffed from the delicious food and drink, Albus waved his hand once more. On the table, instead of the food, was now a stack of parchment. Shuffling through them quickly, Albus finally pulled out Hermione's timetable. With a wave of his hand, the rest of the parchments were gone, and a quill and inkpot were now in their place. 

"Now, this is your current timetable, without your extra sessions. As of right now, you have most evenings free, and some late afternoons. I think that to start off, you will have one meeting a week with each of us, for an hour each night. How does that sound?" he asked Hermione.

"That's alright. I'm looking forward to these, just as long as I can keep up with my homework and everything," she answered, smiling.

"Of course, of course. Nothing less would be expected," Albus replied and nodded. 

He continued after reading through the timetable once more. "So Monday night, after dinner, you will be going up to the Divination tower to meet with Sibyl Trelawney. She will be helping you develop your talents as a Seer (a snort from both Winona and Severus, whom then received a mock glare from Albus).

"Tuesdays before dinner, you will meet with Filius Flitwick in the Charms room to learn advanced Charms, and to develop and control your wand less magic. Wednesdays, an hour before dinner, meet with your grandmother in her office or private rooms, where you will be working on Advanced Transfigurations as well as learning to become an Animagus (gasp of excitement for Hermione). Thursdays, after dinner, you will meet your uncle in the Potions room, his office, or his private quarters. Severus will be helping you with advanced Potion-making, as well as the art of being a spy, you could say. The last bit might come in handy in the future at some point, so learning how to take care of yourself in the world will be invaluable," he continued.

Severus interrupted him to add, "This will include physical conditioning, and learning how to protect yourself without your wand. I will also be instructing you on ways to survive under veritaserum and other truth serums without giving away vital information. This has come in handy a number of times and might be useful to you in the future. There are a number of other, minor things that we will be doing, but that is the gist of it," he finished.

"Wow. I never realized exactly what I would be doing. It all sounds extremely interesting," Hermione said excitedly, her face flushed.

Albus chuckled, and then continued. "It does seem rather adventurous, doesn't it? However, if at any time, it becomes too much, you must come to one of us and let us know. We can't have you tire yourself out before the real work even begins. Understand?"

Hermione nodded, and Albus continued.

"Ok, the last day will be with me. After your last class on Fridays, you will spend two hours with me, since there are a number of odds and ends that we have to work on, but I won't go into that now. Since your Friday afternoon class ends at 1, you can be here at 3, so that you can spend some time with your friends. You will be done before dinner, and for now, the weekends will be free time as well. This all might change in the future, depending on how much time we need, and how well you progress with all of your studies. Now, I know this is a lot of work for you to handle right now, but will this schedule suffice for the time being?" Finally finished, Albus leaned back in his chair and awaited Hermione's answer.

Thinking for a few minutes, calculating how much time will be spent doing what, and how much time would be left over for homework and her friends, Hermione finally nodded. "That should be fine. If there is a problem, though, can we change some things here and there?"

"Of course, my dear," Albus answered with a smile, relieved that she had agreed to his schedule. "Now then, it is a bit late, and I am sure Mr. Potter and Mr. and Ms. Weasley will be dying to know what happened to you and why you were called to the Headmasters office," Albus went on, his eyes twinkling. "I believe that when they ask you why you were asked to come here, if you tell the truth and say you were working on your schedule, they will understand perfectly. If they need more information out of you, just let them know that you are scheduled private tutoring classes with a few of your teachers, in order to prepare yourself for your O.W.L.S., which of course, is also a variation of the truth."

Hermione laughed, and replied, "I think they'll think I am nuts, tease me about it for a while, and then leave it alone since it's what they have done for the past four years. Although when they hear that I'll be working with you, Uncle Sev, they're going to think I went completely bonkers," she continued with a laugh. She then jumped out of her chair and rushed to the other side of Winona's as Severus made to tickle her.

"So funny, my dear niece. Just you wait until this Thursday. Just you wait," he smirked evilly at Hermione, who pretended to cower in fear.

Everyone laughed, before Albus ushered them all out of his office and down the stairs. When they were once more in the hallway outside the Gargoyle, Hermione gave one last quick hug to Severus and Winona, before saying goodnight and making her way to the Gryffindor common room.


	10. A Dream, Some Talks, and A Potions Class

Usual disclaimer applies…Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling.

The Secret

Chapter Ten; A Dream, Some Talks, and A Potions Class

"Hermione! Wait up!" 

Hermione spun around when she heard someone calling her name. She was on her way to the Gryffindor common room, and was surprised to see someone else in the hallways. She was doubly surprised when she saw who it was that had called her.

"Draco, what are you doing out here?" she asked curiously, glancing around to see if there were any teachers about.

"I was waiting for you. I saw you leave before the sorting, and then I saw Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape leave too, all before dinner. That's never happened before, and I figured it had something to do with you. Did it?" he asked, equally curious and speaking unusually fast for a Malfoy.

Hermione laughed, "Wow, I think that's the longest thing you've ever said to me without an insult. I'm impressed. And yes, it was about me."

A couple of seconds went by, with Draco looking at Hermione expectantly.

"Well, are you going to tell me why they all needed to see you?" he finally asked exasperated.

"Actually, no," Hermione answered with a smile. "Not right now anyway. Right now, I want to just go take a shower and go to sleep. So, since we have Double Potions with you tomorrow morning, I'll see you then bright and early."

"Fine then, don't tell me," he said with a mockingly hurt expression on his face. "Don't expect me to act like this tomorrow morning," he warned with a half-smile.

"I didn't expect you to. In fact, if you do, I would've thought you'd gone completely bonkers," she replied with a grin. "But seriously, I need to go to sleep. Haven't been sleeping very well, but that's ok. Anyway, see you tomorrow morning."

"Yea, g'night Hermione," he said softly, staring at her as she turned and walked away.

As she reached the end of the hall and was about to turn the corner, she glanced back to where they had just stood. She was surprised to see Draco still standing there, watching her walk away. She smiled softly at him, and then started walking again. 

As Hermione made her way up to the common room, she thought about how different Draco was acting this year. She had been extremely surprised at the announcement he had made on the train. She was strangely pleased about what he had said, and how he had acted. He had noticed her leaving this evening before the sorting, and he had been waiting for her to come out of the Headmaster's office. She wondered why he was suddenly so interested in her, and then remembered the look on his face when she had turned around.

He had been staring at her intently, even when she was walking away. She had felt his gaze on her back, which is why she had turned around. And when she had turned around, he lifted one side of his lips into an answering half-smile. When she had smiled back, he had blushed slightly, which surprised Hermione.

During her musings, she had reached the Gryffindor common room. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she gave the Fat Lady the password, and entered the room. As expected, Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting in the armchairs by the fire. They were the only ones still in the room, and were obviously waiting for her. They didn't notice her at first, so she quietly walked over to where they were sitting, listening to their conversation.

"But what if it was something about Voldemort? Sorry Ron," Harry said, quickly apologizing as Ron shuddered slightly.

"I doubt it was about that, I mean Hermione's only a fifth year! What could she do that the older and more experienced witches and wizards couldn't?" asked Ron incredulously.

::Wouldn't he be surprised?:: Hermione thought to herself wryly.

"You guys, whatever it was, I'm sure Hermione will tell us. I mean, she always has in the past," Ginny reasoned.

"Ginny's right you guys. You know I'd tell you if anything was wrong," Hermione interrupted them, causing the three to jump out of their chairs in shock.

"Merlin, 'Mione! You scared the bugger out of me!" exclaimed Ron, placing a hand over his racing heart.

"Really Hermione, we didn't even hear the portrait open. When did you get so good at sneaking up on people, huh?" asked Harry with a smile.

Hermione smiled mysteriously, but refused to answer.

"Hermione, what did Dumbledore want?" asked Ginny, after everyone sat down again.

"We were discussing my timetable for this year. You guys know that I'm taking more classes than almost any other student. I also asked Dumbledore if I could have private tutoring lessons with some of the professors so that I'll be ready for the O.W.L.S. at the end of the year," she told them, bracing herself for their explosions.

"Are you kidding? Like you need any tutoring! You could probably pass the O.W.L.S. right now with flying colors. You'd probably do better on your N.E.W.T.S. now than some of the seventh years!" cried Ron in disbelief, shocked that one of his best friends took studying so seriously.

"Come on Ron, you know Hermione loves to study! Leave her alone about it," chided Ginny. "Although I do agree with him on the passing of the O.W.L.S., Hermione," she finished with a smile.

"Thanks then. But seriously, I really want to do well, so I'm going to be tutored in Transfigurations, Potions, Charms, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies. After dinner almost every night, I think for an hour or so, I won't be here. I think that closer to the tests, I'm going to spending more time with them too," she finished.

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione, when do you plan to breathe?" asked Harry.

"Yea 'Mione. Don't you think it's a bit much to start now when we have the whole year? Its kinda crazy!" agreed Ron.

"Guys, lay off! This is what I want to do, alright? And nothing you're going to say is going to make me change my mind, so just drop it. Now I'm tired, so I'm going to bed! Good night," she huffed, turning on her heels and marching up to the fifth year girls' dormitories.

"Jeeze, what's with her?" asked Ron.

"You just insulted her, you dolt," said Ginny, exasperated. "I'm going to bed too. It's late. You guys should probably go up too. Don't you always have double Potions with Slytherins bright and early on Monday's?" she asked, grinning evilly.

"Damn!" swore Ron.

"Yea, we don't really want to be falling asleep in that class, or being late either. Night Gin'," Harry said, pulling Ron to his feet.

The three made their way up the stairs and Ginny left for her room as Ron and Harry continued to the fifth floor boys' dormitories.

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~

She was in a room. It was different from the last room she was in. Somehow, she knew that she wasn't in Hogwarts. It was…a home, a living room. 

::Cozy looking and lived in,:: Hermione thought.

She knew she was dreaming, yet she didn't know how. But she had learned to recognize the signs of being in a dream. Such as the fact that she automatically knew certain details about her environment, and that she wasn't able to leave the room she was currently in. This meant that whatever she was destined to see was going to take place in this room. 

Looking around her, Hermione quickly took in her surroundings.

She was in a combined living room and sunroom of some sorts. A deep blue carpet covered the floor, plush and soft looking. The walls were covered in blue paint, lighter than the color of the carpet. Over the plain paint was an even lighter blue that looked like it was sponge-painted onto the walls. Over that, a creamy white had been feather-dusted onto the wall, giving the room a bit of color, as the walls got progressively lighter. 

A huge window covered one wall, with beautiful drapes that matched the color of the carpets.

An immensely comfortable looking beige leather couch filled the wall opposite the window. Two armchairs that matched the couch were positioned under the windows, with a glass table sitting between the two.

One entire wall was occupied by a floor to ceiling bookcase that was overflowing with books. There were two tables, one on each end of the couch, that were also piled with books.

The space remaining on the walls were filled with paintings of all different varieties, which Hermione was now looking at. Once finished studying the art, and still waiting for something to happen, she made her way over to the bookcase and began reading some of the spines. She was extremely impressed by the variety of books, and was sorely disappointed that she could not actually touch or read any of the books. She filed some of the more interesting looking titles away in her mind for future reference. 

As she was making her way to the end of the bookcase, she suddenly heard shouts coming from the next room, which looked like a huge kitchen.

"I don't want you going back there!!" a woman yelled, obviously distressed.

"I can't just stop! There are so many ways that I can help, that I can stop things from happening!" a man yelled back at her.

An aggravated huff was heard as a woman marched into the room that Hermione was in.

The woman was slightly taller than Hermione, but more mature and definitely older, probably in her late thirties. She had shoulder length curly blonde hair and startling blue eyes that were staring desperately at the man who followed her into the room. 

Hermione gasped in surprise. 

"Uncle Sev" she whispered, unheard by the other two. She was startled by his appearance. This Severus looked to be the same age as the one in Hermione's previous dream. However, in this one, his face was gaunt and haunted. He was deathly pale, and incredibly thin, but the worst were his eyes. 

The woman also seemed to think there was something wrong with the haunted look in his eyes, for she exclaimed, "Severus, how much longer can you put yourself through this torture? You're practically killing yourself!! And if you're not beating yourself up, you're letting _him _walk all over you and force you to do things that are destroying your soul! How can you even consider going back to him?!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"How can I not go back?" he roared back. "How can I refuse Albus when I can save innocent people's lives…when I can redeem myself for what I have done in the past?" 

"Why do you keep blaming yourself? You were a kid, Sev! And the past years you have spent as a spy for Albus have more than paid your debt to society! Why can't you forgive yourself? Others have forgiven you already, but you still punish yourself!"

"Who am I to judge when I have made amends for what I have done? How can you know that I haven't already? How can you believe that these few years as a spy has cancelled out the years spent torturing and killing innocent people? How can you ask me not to back there?" he asked, flinging himself into one of the armchairs in defeat, holding his head in his hands.

The woman kneeled in front of him, replacing his hands with her own. Forcing his head up, she looked at his anguished face and replied softly, "Do you know how much it kills me to see you go every time you are summoned? I am constantly afraid that you'll be uncovered, or that Aurors will show up at one of your meetings. I sit in agony every second you are gone, thinking that it might have been the last time I'll ever see you! Please don't put me through that…don't put yourself through the pain anymore," she pleaded, now hugging him tightly as tears streamed down her face.

"Rose," Severus whispered, his voice breaking. "Please don't ask me to do this…I need to do this. For myself, for Albus, for the innocent lives I can save. I will be alright. I promise you that I will never leave you!" he promised vehemently.

"How can you keep that promise though? How can you be so sure? We were so sure about Lila…" she cut off, sobbing uncontrollably now.

"Oh Rose…my sweet Rose. That is why I have to go back. So others won't lose their precious children like we had to. I need to do this, darling. Please understand," he pleaded.

"Severus…I…I don't think I can handle it anymore," she whispered, heartbroken.

Hermione gasped at this, as did Severus, his face draining of what little color it previously held.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he whispered, dreading what she might be implying.

"I…I don't think I can cope with losing you, not after losing Rose. I don't think I can put myself through this torture for much longer," she said sadly, tears still streaming down her face.

"Please," Severus whispered softly. "Please, don't leave me Rose. I need you. I don't think I would be able to survive without you. Please don't leave.

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face as Rose slowly pulled herself out of Severus' embrace, sitting back on her heels.

"Will you keep going back to him, Sev?" she asked quietly, hiccupping from subsiding sobs.

"Don't make me choose…please don't make me choose," Severus pleaded softly, brokenly, shaking his head slowly back and forth.

"I need to know Severus. Please don't go back to him," she begged one last time.

Severus looked at her sadly for several minutes before slumping forward, head in his hands once more. "I can't stop my work, Rose. I can't break my oath to Albus," came him muffled reply.

Anger flashing in her eyes, Rose stood up and started pacing the room. "What about your vows to me, Severus? I know this is important to you, God, I know! But your safety and our love is important to me!"

"How can you expect me to choose then? You're making me choose between the lives of innocent people and the woman I love with my entire heart, body and soul! Please don't make me choose!" Severus cried, standing up to face Rose.

"So you won't leave him. You'd stay with that evil bastard, the one who killed your own daughter right in front of you! The one who forces you to do things that still haunt your nightmares?"

"Don't you think I hate him for that? Why do you think it's so hard for me to choose? By continuing to help Albus, I'm working against that bastard! But I don't want to lose you! I wouldn't be able to live without you, Rose!"

"I can't take the constant fear, the agony of waiting though," she whispered.

"But how can you make me choose?"

"I need to know, Sev. Would you be willing to give up spying?"

Severus looked at her in despair for several minutes before answering quietly, eyes filled with heartache, "No."

Hermione gasped again, drawing her hand to cover her mouth in shock.

Rose looked absolutely staggered herself, physically stepping back from Severus. New tears threatened to fall as she looked at him with hurt and misery in her eyes, before whispering, "So be it," and running from the room.

Severus, looking as if his heart had just shattered to millions of pieces, which it had, started to run after her, before stopping dead in his track. Running a hand through his hair, he collapsed onto the couch and broke down, sobbing uncontrollably.

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~

Hermione woke up with sobs wracking her body. She pulled her legs up to her chest, and buried her face in her knees, continuing to sob hysterically. She must have been loud, for Lavender flung open the bed coverings hastily, asking worriedly, "Hermione….Hermione what happened? What's wrong?"

When Hermione didn't answer, just continued to sob and rock back and forth, Lavender climbed onto her bed and enfolded her in a hug, stroking her hair. She whispered repeatedly, "Shhh, Hermione, everything's going to be alright. Shhh." She continued this until Hermione calmed down, her sobs receding to sporadic hiccups. 

"Hermione, what happened?" Lavender asked once Hermione had calmed down, concern lacing her words.

"I…I had a dream…th-that's all," she whispered.

"How could a dream affect you so deeply though?" Lavender asked incredulously.

"O-over the summer, my dreams started to b-become life-like. I started being able to feel emotions and pain and stuff in them, transferring the emotions to when I wake up as well. I woke up like this more than once. It's really nothing," she explained.

"Alright," Lavender said hesitantly. "If you're sure you're alright…"

"Yes," Hermione said.

Lavender gave Hermione one more looked that was filled with concern, before getting up to go back to her own bed.

"Lavender," Hermione called out, stopping her. "Thank you," she finished softly.

Lavender turned back to Hermione and gave her a hug, whispering "Anytime, Hermione. Anytime."

As Lavender made her way back to her own bed, Hermione sat thinking about what she had just seen. It was heart-wrenching. She suddenly had a desperate urge to see her uncle.

She quietly got out of bed, shoving her feet into slippers and throwing a robe on. She placed an invisibility spell on herself that she had read in a book over the summer. She tiptoed out of the dorm and through the portrait hole.

She hurried quietly through the empty and drafty halls of Hogwarts, getting colder as she progressed towards the dungeons. She thanked whatever Gods were looking down on her that she didn't come across any teachers.

As she reached the door that led to her uncle's private quarters, Hermione belatedly wondered what time it was, and whether or not Severus would be awake.

::Too late now,:: she thought to herself.

She quietly knocked twice on his door, and then stepped back, waiting for an answer. When none came, she knocked two more times, this time slightly louder.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and an angry looking Severus stared out into the hallway. Not seeing anyone, his eyes darkened dangerously, and he growled, "I know someone's out there. Show yourself before I start cursing at thin air."

Hermione silently cursed herself for forgetting that she was under the invisibility spell, and quickly whispered, "Finite Incantatem."

"Alexial," Severus said in surprise as she appeared out of thin air. He quickly noticed her state of disarray, as well as the tear streaks on her face.

"Uncle Sev…" she started, and then paused as her eyes started to tear again.

He quickly ushered her into his rooms and shut the door. He led her to the fireplace in the room and sat her down in one of the comfortable armchairs.

He could tell that she was forcing the tears back, to keep them from falling. Worried, he asked her quietly, "Alexial, what happened?"

"I had a dream, Uncle Sev."

Severus looked slightly surprised that a dream would cause such a reaction, and then became worried about what type of dream it could have been.

 "Alexial, what did you see, honey?"

"It was of the past…of you and…and Rose. I think it was your last fight…it was horrible," she said softly, turning and throwing her arms around Severus's neck.

Severus sat completely still, not moving, absorbing her words. Memories of that night flooded his mind, and his eyes became dark and cold. He slowly untangled Hermione's arm from around his neck and stood up, walking into his bedroom. 

Hermione was silently berating herself for bringing up the dream to her uncle. She should have just written to her mother.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard something crash in the next room. She jumped out of her chair as she heard something else hit the wall and splinter. By the time she made it to the door of the bedroom, two more things had been broken. She was just reaching the door when Severus threw a glass at the wall to the right of the door. It shattered, and Hermione was hit by several pieces of splintered glass.

She gasped in shock and pain, quickly bringing her hands up to her face where one of the larger pieces had embedded itself in her cheek. Stepping back from the doorway, she whispered, "Uncle Sev."

When he didn't hear her, she whispered a bit louder, "Uncle Severus."

Still nothing.

She spoke sharply, pain lacing her words. "Severus!"

He whirled around from where he was about to throw another glass, and it slipped from his grasp as he saw her face and right shoulder and arm. The color drained from his flushed face and his mouth opened and closed as if to say something but couldn't.

"Help," Hermione said dazed, eyes staring blankly at him, removing one of her hands from her face where blood was oozing steadily.

He quickly rushed forward, propelling Hermione towards the fireplace, where he quickly flung Floo powder in and yelled, "The Hospital Wing." Grabbing her good arm, he hurled her into the fire, quickly following. 

When they arrived, it was dark and silent in the wing.

"Poppy!!" Severus roared, searching for bandages in the medicine cabinet.

"Poppy, wake up!" he roared again, and suddenly one of the doors in the wing was flung open, allowing Poppy Pomfrey to come bursting out, clad in pajamas and a robe, hair disheveled.

"What is it? What happened?" she asked quickly, then gasped on seeing Hermione's state. Hermione's eyes had a blank look in them, and her hands were shaking.

"She's in shock, and it looks like she's lost some blood. What happened Severus?" she asked, quickly going to one of her cabinets and withdrawing equipment. 

Pushing Hermione down into a chair, she pried her hands away from her face and was shocked at how deep the piece of glass was embedded in her cheek. 

"Severus, go get a blanket and wrap it tightly around her, leaving her right arm out. She's in shock, and I have to do something about this piece of glass," she commanded quickly.

After doing what he was told, Severus told her about what had happened. During the explanation, Poppy quickly and efficiently removed the pieces of glass from Hermione's face, her shoulder and her arm. She healed the shallower scrapes and cuts, and bandaged the ones that would need to heal on their own, the worst being the one on her cheek. She then had Severus carry Hermione to a bed, as she went to fetch two potions. With Severus's help, they were able to get Hermione to drink a calming potion and a dream-less sleep potion.

When Hermione finally drifted off into sleep, Poppy finally turned Severus, who was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. 

"Severus," she said, walking up to him. 

He lifted his head, and she was shocked to see such heart-wrenching emotion in his usual cold and unfeeling eyes. 

"She'll be alright, Severus. You should probably go tell Albus what happened. And you might want to owl her parents about what happened and that she is alright. I have to write a report in her medical files. She'll be asleep until morning, she shouldn't wake up till then," she said, putting a comforting hand on Severus's shoulder. 

"Thank you Poppy. I…I can't believe how close I came to seriously hurting her," he said, his voice shaking. "I mean, if the glass had been just a little bit higher, she could have lost her vision! How could I have been so stupid as to do that when she was there!" he exclaimed angrily, shaking his head in disgust.

Poppy was surprised and confused as to why Hermione had been in Severus's chambers, but decided not to say anything. Instead, she quietly helped him out of the chair and began propelling him towards the door. "Go tell Albus," she said softly. "I'm sure everything will be fine, Severus. She was not seriously hurt, and she'll recover perfectly fine, thanks to your quick thinking in getting her here instead of trying to heal her yourself. Now go," she said, pushing him through the doorway.

Severus glanced one last time at the figure sleeping in the bed, then turned and made his way to the Headmaster's office.

He stood looking at the humped gargoyle for several minutes, dreading have to tell Albus what he had done to Hermione. He couldn't get her shocked white face dripping with blood out of his head. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to lose his control with her in the next room. He _knew she was always curious, and needed to help other people. He __knew that she would have eventually tried to calm him down, to soothe his pain. He was furious with himself, and horrified at the possibility of what could have happened. _

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the gargoyle spring to the side, or that Albus was standing in the entrance of the passage.

"Severus," he said softly, not wanting to scare the professor completely out of his wits. 

Severus jumped anyway, startled out of his thoughts, and guiltily looked up. He quickly looked down again, ashamed of what he had done, and worried about how his friend and mentor would react.

"Come inside, Severus. I'll get you some tea," Albus said, and then turned and started up the stairs.

Severus reluctantly followed, taking a seat by the fireplace where he had sat not hours before. 

"Tell me what happened, Severus," Albus said after the two had sat in silence for several minutes.

As Severus explained how Hermione had shown up in tears, the dream, and his reaction, Albus was watching Severus intently. He knew that Severus was always harder on himself and punished himself more than any other person Albus knew of. He could tell that the man was filled with guilt and disgust for his lack of self-control, as he called it.

He let Severus finish talking and sat thinking of a way to ease his pain.

Finally, he said quietly, "Is she alright?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, thank Merlin. Poppy healed everything quickly except for the gash in her cheek and one by her elbow. Those have to heal by themselves," he continued, relief apparent in his words.

"And there will be no lasting damage?"

"Not that I know of. Poppy is a wonderful Medi-Witch."

"And do you think Alexial will understand what happened?"

Severus looked up at him for a couple of seconds. "I don't know," he said glumly.

"Come now, Severus. Of course she will. She loves you, you know. And she saw exactly what happened there that night. She knows what you were feeling, and how hard it was for you. She's also an extremely smart girl, Severus. She knows that you would never intentionally hurt anyone, especially her. When you know that she will forgive you for a mistake, will you allow yourself to forgive yourself?" he asked quietly.

"I could have killed her, Albus," he said softly. "Or blinded her, or she could have bled to death if I hadn't finally listened to her calling me."

"Yes, Severus, all those things could have happened. But they didn't. She's fine and she will be fine, and she'll understand. You and I both know that she was never in mortal danger, for every teacher in the castle would have been in your quarters before the first glass was broken."

"I know, I know. But…I can't get her face out of my head. The fear, the pain…it was deadly white, Albus. And that piece of glass sticking into her cheek with blood pouring out…I can't stop seeing it," he said despondently. 

"Severus, why don't you go get some rest. Take some dream-less sleep potion like Alexial did. You still have to teach classes tomorrow remember? And you can talk to her about it tomorrow after she has her meeting with Sibyl. Now go to sleep, my friend," he said, rising and beckoning towards the door.

Severus got up and turned as he reached the door. "Thank you, Albus," he said softly, before exiting the room with a flourish of robes.

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~

The next morning, Harry, Ron and Ginny were waiting impatiently for Hermione to come down from her rooms. They were all surprised that she was so late, for she was usually one of the first ones in the common room in the mornings. Finally, Ginny ran upstairs to her room, only to come back looking confused and worried.

"She's not there," she said.

"Are you sure? Maybe she's in the bathroom or something," Harry reasoned.

"No, I'm sure she's not. Lavender said she wasn't there when she woke up this morning," Ginny replied.

"Maybe she's already downstairs at breakfast. Or in the library or something. Let's go down and see if she's there," interrupted Ron, wanting to get to breakfast at the Great Hall.

The other agreed and they made their way down from the Gryffindor tower. As they entered the Great Hall, they sat down at their usual seats at the Gryffindor table, but Hermione was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe she's in the library? You know how she likes to read sometimes during breakfast…maybe she went to get a book or something," said Harry, getting slightly worried that Hermione wasn't present on the first day of classes.

They began to eat their breakfast, and Professor McGonagall handed out the timetables for the Gryffindors. As Ginny was about to leave for Charms and Harry and Ron were about to leave for Double Potions with the Slytherins, Hermione hurried into the Great Hall.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Harry, noticing her bandaged cheek and arm. "What happened to you cheek? And your arm? Where were you?"

"Are you alright?" asked Ginny worriedly.

Hermione, quickly buttering a couple of pieces of toast and wrapping them in a napkin, nodded her head. "Yes, I'm fine guys, don't worry. I just had to go to the Infirmary, that's all."

"What happened?" asked Ron.

"I was up really early this morning, so I wanted to go to the library. I was on the second to last step coming down from the common room, but I wasn't paying attention and I lost my balance. They're just scrapes that's all. Madame Pomfrey said it would be better if they just healed naturally. It's fine really! They don't even hurt at all," she said, trying to get them to stop worrying. 

Checking her watch, Hermione hurriedly grabbed her bag and the wrapped pieces of toast. "Come on you guys, we have less than five minutes to get to Potions. I don't really want to start the school year off with getting on Snape's bad side," she said hurriedly, inwardly smiling at the irony of the situation. She hoped that her uncle was alright and that he wasn't blaming himself for what happened. Knowing from her mother's stories about what Severus was like, Hermione was pretty sure that he was feeling rotten and guilty, and hoped she would have a chance to talk to him during the day.

Grabbing the rest of their things, Harry and Ron followed Hermione as she raced through the halls and down the flights of steps to the dungeons where the Potions class was. They made it into the room and to their seats seconds before Severus glided in, robes billowing and the door slamming shut behind him.

He silently and forebodingly stalked to the front of the room and spun around to face the class. Silently, he let his gaze wander over each student in turn, lingering for a second more on Hermione's. She gave him a small smile that no one noticed and even though he didn't acknowledge the hello, she knew that he had seen it.

He began to wander up and down the rows, glaring at students here and there. "I see you have all survived the summer. How pleasant," he sneered as he neared Hermione.

She almost laughed when she saw amusement flicker through his eyes as he continued to insult students. Severus saw her biting the inside of her mouth to keep from giggling and quickly strode back to the front of the class.

"Now, Madame Pomfrey is in need of some of the easier healing potions. Today you will be attempting to make them. Those who finish within the time limit and actually complete the potion correctly will be awarded two points each and your potions will be bottled and sent to fill the medicine cabinets."

A gasp went through the dungeons at this statement. The students were shocked…even if it was only two points, Snape rewarding points for a correct potion? Many were waiting for the other half of the instructions to come, and they weren't disappointed.

He continued with a smirk, "Those who fail to complete the potion, either finishing too late or making the potion incorrectly, will fail this assignment and hand in two scrolls on how to make an effective healing potion…Well? What are you waiting for? The potion is found on page 48 of your books, get moving!" he growled when no one moved. 

Instantly, the students began bustling around the room, gathering equipment and ingredients for the potion. Hermione, Ron and Harry quickly read over the potion and directions. Hermione sent the two boys to get the ingredients as she began to organize the rest of their materials. Working efficiently, the boys sliced and crushed different ingredients while Hermione added ingredients and stirred the potion. They were able to finish the potion well before the time limit was up. And, since Hermione had organized and added all the ingredients herself, the potion was most definitely correct. Snape grudgingly gave them two points each after testing the potion, then stalked away to terrorize Neville.

After bottling and cleaning up their equipment, the three took out rolls of parchment and started on the homework that Snape had given to those who were finished.

Hermione, not being able to concentrate with so much extra noise in the room, let her gaze wander around the cold dungeon.

She smiled slightly as she looked up to see her uncle watching her. Making sure no one else was looking, she touched her cheek and then smiled again, mouthing "I'm o.k." to him. She saw his head barely move in a nod of acknowledgement, then saw his lips twitch has he held back a small smile. He then turned away, going back to checking an awaiting student's potion.

Her gaze still wandering aimlessly, she felt eyes on her, and began looking for the person who was watching her. She was slightly, but not particularly surprised when she found it was Draco.

As he continued to stare at her, she raised an elegant eyebrow in a silent question and smiled faintly.

He reciprocated with raising one of his eyebrows and pointedly looking at her cheek.

Her smile broadened slightly, this time a mysterious one that brought a glint to Draco's eyes. She shook her head and mouthed "Later", at which he nodded and turned back to his work.

As Hermione did the same, her eyes caught Harry's, who had been watching the silent discussion between Draco and Hermione with a frown.

"What?" asked Hermione, who wasn't aware that he had seen the interaction.

"Nothing," he said with a smile.

She smiled back at him, then asked, "You sure?"

"Yea…what was that between you and Draco?" he asked after a second.

"That? He was just asking me what happened to my cheek, that's all," she answered.

As Harry was about to ask her another question, they heard someone clear their throat dangerously, directly behind them.

"I suggest, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, that if you do not wish to lose the points you have just received, you will cease this discussion and return to your work," came the silky warning of the Potions Master.

"Yes sir," the two replied in unison.

Severus, laughing to himself, made his way to the front of the room, to sit at his desk. He had also seen the little conversation between Draco and his niece, and he was pleased that Draco had already befriended Hermione, and he was assuming, the others of the Gryffindor trio. He had also seen the look of jealousy in Harry's eyes, and had heard the conversation between Harry and Hermione. He chuckled as he thought of the problems that Hermione was in for.

The class ended uncharacteristically uneventful. Even Neville had managed to complete the healing potion. Severus thought it was a good sign that the clumsy boy had started the year without melting a cauldron. As the class was preparing to leave, he called out, "Ms. Granger, if you would stay behind after class."

Harry and Ron gave her sympathetic looks and told her they would wait outside, before filing out with the rest of the class. 

Severus got up and shut the door, then put a silencing spell on the room before turning to Hermione.

He quickly gathered her in a quick hug, saying softly, "I am so sorry, Alexial, so incredibly sorry. When I think about what could have happened to you…"

"Uncle Sev," Hermione interrupted, putting her hand on his arm, "I'm fine, really. Madame Pomfrey healed everything except for my cheek and a scrape on my elbow, which will both heal in a few days. Really! I'm alright. And it wasn't your fault, ok? I shouldn't have entered the room when you were upset like that."

"Don't blame yourself, you wanted to help me, like I was supposed to be helping you. I completely disregarded why you came, and just left to throw stuff at the wall. I could have killed you, or blinded you!"

"But you didn't! And I came to your rooms last night because I experienced what you went through, and understood the pain that you felt. You had every right to lose control like that last night, so don't even think about saying you shouldn't have," she scolded.

He laughed for a second, then said, "You are so much like your mother, Alexial. I wrote and told her what happened, just so you know."

She nodded, and then hugged him. "I have to go to Charms, Uncle Sev, and Harry and Ron are waiting. I'll see you later, alright?"

He nodded and smiled, saying, "Nice job on the potion, Alexial. You have quite a gift for it, did you know that?"

Hermione blushed and said, "Thank you. See you later, Uncle Sev," before gathering her things and running out to Harry and Ron.

Severus watched her go, smiling to himself. He thought back to the exchange between his niece, Harry, and Draco. She had no clue that the two boys were obviously smitten with her. He laughed to himself, thinking how entertaining the following months would be as everything unfolded.


	11. Amazing

Usual disclaimer applies…Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling.

A/N-This chapter gets a bit mushy, and the person might be a bit out of character. But this is kinda what I think is running through his head. Hope you all enjoy!

The Secret

Chapter Eleven; Amazing

Harry, Ron and Hermione were running to Charms, just in case they were late because of Hermione's chat with her uncle.

Breathless, they made their way to their seats in the back and collapsed into their chairs. Because of the run, they had a few minutes before class started, so they were able to catch their breath. 

Out of nowhere, Hermione asks the boys, "Hey, guys, did Dumbledore mention who the new DADA teacher was going to be?"

"Nope, he just said that she was late and should be here around lunch. Today's DADA classes were cancelled so that she can get here and get settled, lucky for them," Ron answered, upset that they didn't have DADA on Mondays.

"She?" asked Hermione happily. "So he finally hired a woman for the job. Took him five years!" she said happily.

"Yea, hopefully she'll be better than all the others, minus Moony, of course," said Harry, the other two nodding.

"Maybe she'll even last more than one year," said Ron as Flitwick entered the room.

The class was relatively normal, if not amusing. They were working on different banishing charms, using pillows for practice. Harry and Seamus were having contests to see who could banish their pillow the fastest and farthest. Ron and Dean were amusing themselves by banishing their pillows to collide with Harry and Seamus's and Hermione was just laughing at the four boys.

At the end of the class, one by one the students banished their pillow to a pile under the window so that Flitwick was able to see their improvements. When it was Neville's turn, he sneezed as he was saying the spell, causing Flitwick himself to go flying through the air with a squeak. Before anyone could even move, Neville whipped his wand out again and shouted "Wingardium Leviosa", levitating the professor before he crashed into the wall. Slowly, he lowered the stunned professor until he was sitting peacefully on top of the pile of pillows.

Everyone, including Flitwick, was looking at Neville in stunned silence. Blushing beet red, he mumbled, "Sorry Professor," and banished his pillow, where it landed perfectly on Flitwick's lap. Flitwick, still slightly shaken, took control of the class once more, dismissing everyone after asking Neville to stay for a moment.

The three walked out still shocked. 

"Did you know that Neville could do that, 'Mione?" asked Ron incredulously.

"No, not at all. I know that he's always been slightly better at Charms than he was at everything else, but he was never that good! Can you believe how fast he moved? I mean, ,we didn't even move fast enough to help the Professor," answered Hermione, equally stunned.

"Maybe we never give him enough credit, you guys," said Harry thoughtfully. "Hey, did he melt his cauldron this morning in Potions?"

The other two thought for a second before shaking their heads.

"No, actually, I don't think so," said Ron.

"Maybe he's finally gotten control of his powers, or maybe he's just been practicing this summer or something," said Hermione, trying to analyze the situation.

"Yea, maybe," Harry said, still thinking about Neville.

As they made their way to lunch and sat down at the Gryffindor table, they could hear people from their Charms class retelling what had happened to those in the other years. Fred and George came over and sat down across from the three, Ginny joining them also.

"So what's this we hear about Neville being a hero or something?" asked Fred, or George, no one was really sure.

"He sneezed while casting a spell, then saved Flitwick from smashing into the wall," Ron said, summing up the story from the twins.

"Neville did that?" asked the other twin.

"Yea," said Hermione. "And he cast the second spell before any of us even pulled out our wands. It was pretty amazing, especially for Neville," she finished, proud of her friend.

"Pretty cool," said Ginny.

The rest of the conversation was interrupted when Dumbledore stood up and waited for silence.

While waiting for the other students to settle down, Hermione glanced at her uncle, who smiled slightly at her, and then at her grandmother, who awarded her with a somewhat larger smile than her uncle.

She focused then on what Dumbledore was saying. "…and I except all of you to treat her with the utmost respect. She was delayed yesterday, but she has just arrived. Ah…here she is," he said, watching the opening doors of the Great Hall.

Hermione looked at her uncle again, whom she knew still wanted to the position of DADA Professor. He was adamantly refusing to even look at the woman walking up the long isle to the Head Table. At this, Hermione smiled, then turned to the woman who had just approached Dumbledore. When she turned around, Hermione froze with shock, then looked at her uncle again. He still hadn't moved to look at the woman. She looked at her grandmother, who understood who the woman was and also was frozen with shock.

::Oh God…what is Dumbledore doing?:: thought Hermione frantically, finally moving to clamp her hand over mouth.

"Students, I would like to introduce you to your new Defense Against the Arts teacher, Professor Rose Fitz."

Hermione wanted to run to her uncle as the goblet he had been drinking from crashed to the floor with a loud clang. Every head in the hall swiveled to stair at him, but he was completely oblivious to everything except for the woman standing beside Albus.

"R-Rose?" came the strangled word from a shocked Severus.

Whispering broke out into the hall as students and teachers alike tried to figure out what was going on. 

"H-hello Severus," came an equally choked answer.

"Oh dear," said Albus, finally realizing the significance of the person standing next to him. He quickly took Rose's elbow, propelling her towards the side door by the Head Table. He motioned for Severus to follow and then again at Minerva to take over in the Hall. Severus blindly followed Albus into the room.

As soon as they were gone, the room erupted with noise as people tried to figure out what was happening in the other room, and why their Potions teacher had reacted the way he had. Minerva glanced at Hermione, understanding at once that the girl knew who the woman was. Nodding sadly to her granddaughter, she quickly stood up and called for some order to be restored to the hall. 

Hermione nudged Harry and Ron when Dumbledore came back out a few minutes later, looking worried. He quickly goes over to Minerva. They converse for a few minutes, and by the time he stands up again, the hall is silent. Everyone is waiting for what he has to say.

Dumbledore smiles for a second at the curiosity of everyone in the hall, and announces, "Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions will be cancelled for the rest of the day."

A mixture of sounds filled the Great Hall. Gasps of surprise came from many that the two classes were cancelled; cheers came from those who had the subjects after lunch, and sighs of disappointment from many who either already had Potions or didn't have either class that day.

For the rest of lunch, the only topic of conversation was the new DADA teacher and her obvious connection with Snape.

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~

(Severus's Point of View)

Albus is talking about the new DADA teacher. Probably some stupid woman who wont be able to even handle the students. Why doesn't he just tell me that I'll never get the job, and let me stop applying every damn year for it!

I'm not really listening to him, but I hear Albus talking about the little girl he hired to teach the students.

"She doesn't have a lot of teaching experience, but she is well-versed in the Defense against the Dark Arts."

Ha, what a joke. How can anyone be 'well-versed' as he puts it, if they have never come in contact with it personally?? Why must Albus hire these fools when I know firsthand what these children need to know in order to defend themselves?!

"I except all of you to treat her with the utmost respect. She was delayed yesterday, but she has just arrived. Ah…here she is"

Late, how typical of a woman. Probably off on some nonsense or something-or-other. I refuse to acknowledge her, I will treat her exactly like how I treated all the other poor excuses of human beings that Albus has hired for the job.

"Students, I would like to introduce you to your new Defense Against the Arts teacher, Professor Rose Fitz."

I freeze. Oh God. No, let it be someone else! Please, not her.

Let it be some poor slob of a woman who's afraid of her own shadow. Let it be anyone in the world…

I look up, and my fingers become numb. It's her. I can't move. I hear my goblet drop with a crash, and I'm sure that every person in the hall is now looking at me, but I can't move and I don't care. And then she turns around. Now I can't breathe. 

God, those eyes! I could lose myself forever in those eyes. 

It's silent. I start breathing again, after what seems like an eternity.

Licking my lips, surprised I'm able to move them, I finally choke out "R-rose?"

Great, now I sound like a stuttering Quirrell for Merlin's sake. 

I can't believe it's her. I haven't seen her in close to eight years, but she's barely changed.

She seems as shocked as I am. Good, at least I wasn't the only one kept in the dark about this.

I'm going to kill Albus. I'll pull the hairs out of his beard one by one, slowly, painfully. I'll also slowly and painfully rip every toenail and fingernail off of his digits…I'll…I'll…

She's saying something. I can barely focus on it, because I'm caught in those full luscious lips of hers. "H-hello Severus."

It came out as strangled my greeting did. Glad to know she still cares somewhat, that I still affect her in some way. God, please don't let it be disgust. 

I can't tear my eyes off of hers, and I know she still feels the pull, like I do. At least I hope so. God I hope so.

Vaguely, I hear Albus say "Oh dear."

Ha. Oh dear is right. I wonder if he did this on purpose, if he knew exactly who he was hiring and the effect it would have on me.

God, maybe that's why Alexial had that dream last night. 

Finally, I tear my eyes away from hers, as I see Albus waving his arm. He's taking her elbow…he's touching her! 

Calm down man! He's not going to hurt her!

He's leading her into the side room…should I follow? Should I demand to know why she's here? Surely she knew I still teach here. Unless she thought I hadn't made it alive all these years. Unless she…

Albus is waving for me to follow. Somehow, Merlin only knows how, I'm able to stand up and actually follow him. I hear the students get louder as I step into the doorway, then there's only silence after the door is closed.

Once more, I'm pulled into those eyes. I have never seen and probably never will see eyes such a clear, pure blue. They haunt me at night sometimes, when I'm feeling particularly depressed, or missing her terribly.

I saw them all of last night, even with a small dose of dream-less sleep potion.

Albus is saying something. Get a hold of yourself, man! Pay attention!

::Sharp mental slap.::

"Severus…Severus are you alright?" Albus asks, concern in his voice.

I look away, God that took a lot of strength. I face Albus and hear him repeat the question.

"What is going on?" 

God, my voice sounds so cold, so distant. I see her flinch and want to run to her and wrap her in my arms like I used to. But I can't. It's been too long, and I must seem so changed to her. 

I take a deep breath, willing myself to be calm, not to lash out at anyone, especially her. 

This is my chance. Oh God, I could get her back. 

If she still loves me. Merlin, please let her still feel the same way about me, she has to know that my feelings have never changed.

She's talking. I notice her hands shaking slightly. She always did have incredible control over everything except for her hands. They are the only thing that have every betrayed her emotions. Seeing them shake makes me glad for some reason…gives me a type of hope.

"I applied here not knowing you were working here. If you want me to resign…"

NO! She can't!!! 

"No, don't!" I say hastily. 

She looks surprised, how can she look surprised that I would want to be with her still? That I wouldn't want her to leave after a brief glimpse of what I have lost? 

We're staring at each other again.

Albus puts a hand on my shoulder and I jump. Damn!

"Are you sure it would be wise to be working together?" he asked, eyes searching.

Not trusting myself to speak, I nod once, quickly.

"May I ask a question of you both?" he asked looking at me, then at her. We both nod.

"Why do you seem so surprised to see each other? So…affected…by seeing each other?"

I look at her, then open my mouth to answer, but she does first.

"We haven't seen each other in seven years, Albus." She said it softly, looking at Albus. Was that regret? Please let it have been regret.

She's wrong though. It's been eight.

"Eight."

Her eyes swing back to mine, wide in surprise. I shrug slightly.

"Oh my. I believe that you have a lot of things to discuss then. I shall leave you two alone." He squeezes her shoulder…stay calm man! Then he comes and pats mine. "Do you want me to cancel the rest of your classes for today Severus?"

I look at her, then nod.

He nods, then pats my shoulder, looking at me apologetically.

He really didn't know. How could he not have known this was my Rose?

My Rose? Is she still mine? Should I even hope?

He's gone. Immediately, the tension in the room increases. 

I'm lost in her eyes again, the power this woman holds over me is terrifying. Yet, something I welcome, something that was missing from my life for eight lonely years.

For some reason, I repeat myself, not stuttering this time. 

"Hello Rose."

She jumps when I speak so suddenly. Is my voice still cold like it was before? I can't tell. I hope not.

"Hello Sev." God her voice…I've missed her voice. I've missed her eyes….I've missed her.

"I've missed you too, Sev."

Did I say that out loud? I must have looked confused for she smiled slightly.

I have an incredible urge to gather her in my arms and kiss her senseless.

Somehow, she knows what I'm thinking and tenses, as if…waiting maybe? I don't know how she knows what I'm thinking. Probably from years of living together. I've missed that.

Suddenly the urge becomes too powerful to resist.

I start to walk towards her, haltingly at first. She doesn't move backwards, or stop me, just stares at me expectantly with _those eyes_.

I walk faster. God this room seems huge! How many damn steps should it take to get to her?

Finally, I'm standing inches from her. I breathe in nervously, my hands clammy, feeling like one of the hormonal teenagers I teach.

She smells of jasmine and roses. The smell of her invades my senses and I close my eyes, savoring her familiar scent. 

It feels like so long ago when I smelled that scent every day. I took it for granted. I took everything about her for granted. I took _her for granted. _

I've missed her scent.

I must have spoken aloud again, for she chuckles softly, the sound is husky…sexy.

Before I can move, I feel her hand on my cheek.

My eyes are still closed, and her hand is softly stroking my cheek like she used to.

The emotion I feel is overpowering. I don't know what it is. Fear? Relief? Hope? Definitely love. God, there's so much love there. I didn't know I was capable of feeling so strongly about someone. 

I feel a tear escape from my closed eyes, making its way slowly down one of my cheeks. I hadn't even realized that I had been holding back tears.

I open my eyes finally, and look down into hers. They too are filled with tears. 

"God, I've missed you Rose," I whisper, and I can hear the emotion in my voice. 

I lift my hand to stroke her cheek…my God, my hand is trembling! She brings her other hand up to clasp mine.

I can't take it anymore.

I wrap my arms around her waist and lower my mouth on top of hers. The kiss is wonderful. Passionate. Ecstasy.

I can practically feel every emotion that she is feeling, and I'm sure she's aware of all of mine. Hell, I know she is. I'm poring all the emotions that I have into this kiss…all the emotions running through me now, and all those that have been stored inside since the last time I saw her. 

I want to kiss her forever. It's heaven to have her in my arms again. Needing to breathe but not wanting to end the kiss, we slowly pull away.

Lifting my head, I keep my eyes closed. I feel tears flowing freely down my cheeks, but I don't try to hold them back anymore.

I finally open my eyes, and find that hers are still closed. Tears are running down her face as well.

I'm still holding her…God I never want to let go. Never again!

I must have said that out loud, for she suddenly opens her eyes. I have to stop doing that!

"Never again what?" she asks softly, her voice brimming with emotion.

I lean down and kiss her again, gently again, loving the feel of her soft lips. Then I kiss her cheeks that are wet with tears.

"I never want to let go of you again." I say softly, fervently.

She smiles.

My heart drops.

"Oh God I love you so much! I don't know how I've survived without you Rose. I almost didn't," I whisper, burying my face in her neck as her arms encircle mine.

We're clinging tightly to each other now, both crying. Crying for our past, for what we lost when we separated, for what could have been, but especially for the feeling of finally being back in the arms of your soul mate. We're crying because the feeling of being home is so incredibly overpowering.

"I'm so sorry Sev!! So, so sorry," she sobbed.

"Shhh, shhh," I say. How I am trying to comfort her, I have no idea, for I am crying as much as she is. 

Somehow, I manage to lead us to one of the couches in the room. She sits curled in my arms…like how we used to sit. I hug her closer to me and she, in turn, snuggles. 

We're kissing again, some passionate and intoxicating, some gentle and sweet, and others harsh and vicious. We can't seem to get enough of each other.

Finally, I pull back slightly, not really wanting to, but needing answers.

She seems to understand what I need, for she sighs, and nestles closer to me, curling up at my side.

I don't want to have this conversation. I don't want to know about the other men that have been in her life while I wasn't. I don't want her to know the horrifying things I've done, or the way I've changed into the cold 'greasy bastard' that I've become.

She senses my hesitation. It's amazing how quickly we've reverted back to understanding each other without speaking. People used to marvel that we were able to do that.

Now, I'm grateful beyond belief that I don't have to explain to her certain things.

Yet other things need to be explained. God this is going to be hard.

"It was hard," she whispers. "So hard." 

I know what she means. Starting all over again without her, on my own. After being together for fifteen years, it was devastatingly hard to start over without her, knowing there was a chance I would never see her again.

"I know. I never completely healed, you know," I whispered back. 

I've never admitted that to anyone. It was relieving to be talking about this after so many years.

"I know. But I couldn't come back. It hurt like hell to leave you, but it was better not knowing what you were doing, if you were in pain, if you were alive," she whispered.

I think there's an unspoken rule to not speak loudly. I don't think I would be able to. I'm afraid she'll disappear if I speak louder than a whisper. I know it's not logical, but I can barely whisper. 

I'm terrified that if she finds out what I've done, what I am currently still doing both for Albus and for _him_, that she'll leave me again.

"I know you're scared, Sev. I'm frightened myself. I don't think I could live through being separated from you again."

I wouldn't be able to make it through the night.

Do I tell her? And risk losing her? But she just said she wouldn't leave again. And she must know I'm still working as a spy. But what if she's not?

"Severus?"

What do I tell her? The truth? If I lie, that could make it worse. But will the truth be so much better?

"I know you're still working for Albus, Sev."

I stiffen, not realizing it until it was too late. 

She sighs…damnit I blew it!

"No, you didn't blow it," she says, laughing, it still sounds damn sexy.

What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop saying my thoughts out loud? What happened to the control I possess?

Rose happened, hello?! 

"You'd still stay with me, knowing I still do what I do? Even after leaving me for it eight years ago?" Do I really sound so disbelieving? I sound like a little kid who's been told he can choose any type of candy from Honeydukes and he's afraid to believe it.

"After living eight years without you, and seeing tonight, I don't think I would be able to leave you."

I tighten my hold on her as her words finally sink into my brain.

"God, I love you so much Rose. I was an idiot to choose work over you. I've paid for that these last eight years."

"Oh Sev. I never wanted to you to pay for anything. And I understand now that it was horrible of me to make you choose. I'm actually glad you chose Albus and work, because you've saved so many people. And that was something you were meant to do. I shouldn't have tried to stop you."

She's crying again. I try to wipe her tears away, but they're coming to fast.

"I love you Sev, don't leave me," she was pleading. My heart was pounding. I want her to be mine, I need her to be mine…I need to be complete again. 

I hug her tightly and take out my wand. Please don't let her notice anything. I concentrate on my rooms in the dungeons, of the dresser next to my bed, of the first drawer, of the little box that sits in the back corner of the drawer. I barely whisper "Accio Box", and hold out my hand, waiting. 

Several seconds later, feels like an eternity, the box shoots through the door, landing in my waiting hand. I quickly look at Rose, please don't let her notice.

She's still crying. Good she didn't see. 

I hug her tightly for a second, and kiss her forehead. Then I move myself off the couch. She doesn't realize that I'm not leaving her, that I'll never leave her, and she whimpers, grabbing my robes.

I'm shocked and deeply moved by this for some reason…maybe because it's a sign of how much I mean to her, that her feelings somehow equal mine.

Gently, I unclasp her hands, and shift so that I'm kneeling in front of her. I take her face in my hands after putting the box on the floor, and force her to look at me.

I kiss her nose, then each cheek, then her forehead and finally her mouth…those delicious sweet tasting lips. It's an old tradition that we used to have, and it feels wonderful to be able to do it again.

I don't want to stop kissing her, but I do, because I need her to be mine again. I need to feel whole, that piece of heart that was missing needs to be replaced.

Pulling away from her, I look into her eyes. I can see the love and yearning in them and I wonder if she can see the same in mine.

I reach to my side for the box and lift it up in front of her.

Her eyes widen as she realizes what it is and the fact that I'm on one knee.

"Rose…" my voice catches from the emotion. I try again.

"My sweet Rose. Please by mine. Be my wife?" I ask tentatively, almost shyly. I look down, afraid to look in her eyes.

I'm afraid of the fact that I feel so much about someone; that I am _able to feel so strongly for her. The amount of emotion in me is alien, especially after years of pushing everything and everyone away. _

I'm afraid she'll say no, and that I'll break.

I'm afraid she'll say yes. If she says yes, I would be beyond happy. I can't picture myself as happy, I wouldn't know how to react. 

That's why it's so hard to face her.

But I force myself to look in her eyes, to search for her answer. 

I see tears once more filling her eyes and I become scared, even though I know now, somehow, that she will say yes.

Slowly, the corners of her mouth rise into a smile, and she nods once. 

I act like a teenager and jump up with a whoop of joy. She laughs, and I grab her around the waist and swing her around.

We stop slowly and then we're kissing like we were before, but with even more fervor, if that's even possible. 

Remembering that I still haven't given her the ring, but just shown her the box, I lift my mouth from hers.

She looks at me questioningly, and I smile softly, kissing her nose.

I reach down from where the box had fallen when I lifted her into my arm. I open it, taking out the simple ring that had once occupied Rose's finger.

It was white gold, shining beautifully and reflecting the light of the room. There was an inscription on the inside.

_Forever & Always S.S. & R.F._

I take Rose's hand, and place the ring on the same finger that the ring had occupied for close to sixteen years.

"It belongs there forever and for always, Rose. Just like the inscription says," I whisper, overwhelmed with love and happiness that I thought I would never feel again.

She nods, unable to speak as the same emotions engulf her.

Once again, I capture her lips with mine, entwining my fingers with hers and pulling her close.

"I'll never let you go," I murmur against her lips.

"And I'll never leave," she murmurs back.

I search blindly for my wand, only taking my lips off hers in order to place a locking and silencing charm on the room.  Then, I turn my full and completely undivided attention to the beautiful woman who belongs in my arms.


	12. Family

Usual disclaimer applies…Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling.

A/N-Because of new information in this chapter, I have re-updated chapter 4, the family trees. They should now include the current ages of the all the children. Hopefully this will clear up some confusion that might be present while reading this chapter. Enjoy! 

The Secret

Chapter Twelve; Family

Hermione couldn't concentrate. She was in Muggle Studies, the class right before dinner. There was a lot of free time before the class was supposed to start, and since Hermione couldn't stay focused on anything, she had decided just to go sit in the classroom thinking until the class began. She sat at a desk, deep in thought, not noticing that a number of people were following her lead and arriving early.

She couldn't help the fact that her mind kept going back to her uncle's reaction to seeing the woman from the dream. She was extremely worried about Severus. She was afraid that he might hurt himself if he lost control of emotions, or that he would hurt someone else.

She was brought back to reality when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly turned around and saw a tall girl with reddish-brown, stick straight hair standing in front of her.

Dark brown eyes staring intently at her, the girl asked hesitantly, "Are you Hermione Granger?"

Surprised, Hermione nodded.

Relief washed over the girl's face, and she broke into a wide smile. "Can I sit here?" she asked a little bolder.

"Sure, go ahead," said Hermione, taking her things off of the other desktop.

"I'm Niki by the way. Nicola McGuire actually, but everyone calls me Niki," she said, twirling a thick strand of hair in her pale fingers.

Hermione was trying to think why that name sounded so familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Well, I guess you already know who I am," she said with a smile. "What year are you in Niki?" she asked curiously.

"I'm in 5th year, just like you. Except that I'm in Slytherin." 

Hermione looked at her in surprise, and then laughed when Niki scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"I take it you don't like it there very much," Hermione said, still smiling.

"Ha! You can say I don't like it if you want to. I'll say I hate it…despise it. Ech. I would rather have been sorted into Hufflepuff!" 

Hermione watched in amusement as Niki quickly turned to the boy sitting behind them, saying apologetically, "No offense, Max, you know what I meant, right?"

The boy smiled, and nodded, saying "Course I do, 'cuz."

Surprised at him calling her 'cuz', she looked more closely at the boy. He looked a little younger than the girl, but did have the same reddish-brown hair. His was cropped short all the way around then spiked on the top. Looking closely at the two, she realized that there was something oddly familiar with them, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"You two are cousins?" she asked instead.

"Yuppers," said Niki. "Hermione, meet my cousin Max McGuire. He's a fourth year Hufflepuff."

"Hey 'Mione," said Max with a friendly smile. "Is it alright if I called you 'Mione? I kinda have a thing for nicknames."

Hermione laughed. "Sure, I don't have a problem with it. As long as you don't call me Herm-own-ninny, you can call me anything you want," she said with a smile, then added with a dry grin, "or Mudblood."

Max's and Niki's faces immediately darkened. Hermione quickly sobered and looked from one to another.

"What?" she finally asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's not you, Hermione," said Niki quickly. "It's just that only the really nasty people in Slytherin and other houses will use that word for Muggle-borns."

"It's not exactly a favorite among us McGuire's, and we know that it shouldn't ever be used," stated Max. He continued after a glance to his cousin, "And besides, there are a number of us who know for a fact that you definitely should not be called one."

Hermione looked at him sharply, then turned to look at Niki. Thinking furiously, she suddenly realized why the two looked so familiar. They looked like younger, brown haired versions of Uncle Severus! She gasped, then quickly leaned forward.

"You guys are Snape's, aren't you," she whispered fervently.

They nodded, then Niki spoke up. "You're our cousin. We didn't find out until this year that you were still in England and actually in the same school as us, the same year as me. It was a shock!"

"How many cousins do I actually have here?" Hermione asked excited. She could hardly sit still. She had just met her first cousins! She couldn't believe it. For her whole life she had thought she had had no family, then she found an uncle and a grandmother, and here were two cousins, sitting in front of her. It took all of her self control not to go running around the room, screaming 'I have family!! I have family!!'

"Well, in my family, Nathaniel and Zoe's kids, there's me, a fifth year, Jordan who's a seventh year, and Casper who's a second year. We have two other siblings, but they're already out of school. They can't wait to meet you, although it's going to have to be a secret."

Hermione nodded, "Of course," she said. She turned to Max, who smiled and started talking.

"In the Rogers family, that's Cassidy and Sean Rogers as our parents, there's me, a fourth year and Andrew, a first year. We also have two that already graduated, and they also can't wait to meet you. You're our long lost cousin. We were all told that you were alive, just never where you were, or who you were for that matter."

"Do you guys know of any family I have on my dad's side here?" Hermione asked expectantly.

"Well, your grandmum is McGonagall, right?" Niki asked quietly.

Hermione nodded.

"Then you have twin cousins here as first years. They were sorted last night, probably when you were in the office waiting for everyone," she continued.

At Hermione's questioning look, Max smiled.

"Before school started yesterday, all of us McGuire's were told what you looked like and we were kind of all looking for you and watching you yesterday and today," he said sheepishly.

Hermione then thought of something, and quickly asked them, "So you guys all know who the new DADA teacher is then, right?"

The two looked at each other glumly for a second, then back at Hermione, nodding. They looked like they were about to explain it to her, when she interrupted them. "I already know, you guys, its fine. I just wanted to know if you knew who she was, that's all."

"How do you know about her?" asked Niki curiously.

"I kind of have dreams. Sometimes they're of the present, sometimes of the future. Last night I was unfortunate enough to have a dream of the night Uncle Sev and Rose had their huge argument. I saw the whole thing, and watched her leave," she said sadly, still remembering the heartache and pain that had been emanating from her uncle.

The two gasped in shock. "That must have been horrible!" Niki whispered, stunned.

Hermione nodded sadly. "That's why I was completely shocked when she turned around and I caught sight of who she was. I could barely keep myself from running up to Uncle Sev!" she exclaimed.

Niki nodded vigorously, "I know what you mean! Jordan had to practically use magic to keep me in my chair!"

"I feel so bad for him! But I also get the feeling, somehow, that he's going to be fine," said Hermione slowly. "It's actually really weird. I was sitting here worrying about him when you guys came in, and now, all of a sudden, I don't feel so worried. I just…know…somehow….as if everything has been worked out of something." She shook her head, and murmured "Weird."

Max laughed. "When you're talking about our family…weird is always the best word," he said, grinning widely. 

The two girls laughed with him, Niki punching his shoulder playfully.

"So how did you both get put in this class? I mean, I'm from Gryffindor, you're in Slytherin, and you're in Hufflepuff. Is this a mixed class? Or is it just because of…"

Hermione was interrupted by the teacher's answer.

"Actually, this is a mixed class. There are fourth years and above from each house, sorted into this class based on past experience with Muggle Studies. There's a new curriculum this year, as I am the new teacher, so I decided to also change the way the classes were organized. This also lets you meet more people from different houses and different years, which I think is very healthy and important to growing up. Oh, I'm sorry. I completely forgot. My name is Ms. Victoria Formato. I'm the new Muggle Studies professor."

The rest of the class went very pleasantly. Hermione, Niki and Max enjoyed it immensely. Professor Formato spent the first class getting to know the names of the students, and pushing the students to get to know each other. They played a number of Muggle name games that Professor Formato said were common in Muggle schools.

When the class was over, Hermione, Niki and Max chatted excitedly about the class on their way to the Great Hall for dinner. When they were getting closer, Hermione stopped, and pulled the other two into an empty classroom.

"Hey look," she said, "I _really_ want to meet everyone! Can you guys get everyone together, and can we meet one day this week?" she asked eagerly.

Niki and Max immediately exclaimed that it was a great idea, and they decided tomorrow night, before dinner, in the classroom they were in right now. 

An elated and overly excited Hermione hugged both of her surprised cousins, before grinning and calming down slightly. 

It was a laughing and joking trio that made their way into the Hall. After final farewells, the three split and walked to their separate tables.

A number of Slytherins were giving Niki venomous looks as she made her way over to her group of friends at the Slytherin table. She had a small, close-knit group of friends in Slytherin, consisting of her, two other girls, and two boys. The five of them were one of the few groups in Slytherin to not care a smidge about blood lines and lineage that many Slytherin purebloods deemed so important. Her group had been on the receiving end of pranks, taunts and threats from their housemates a number of times, until they finally proved that they could out-curse, out-punch, and out-wit most of the others their age. An older group similar to theirs happened to consist of their older siblings, so the older housemates left them alone as well.

However, to be seen walking into the Great Hall laughing and joking with a Muggle-born was considered close to blasphemous in the Slytherin house. Not that Niki cared, but she belatedly thought that maybe it wasn't such a good idea for her to have done that, especially when she knew many of her housemates were getting cocky because the Dark Lord was back.

The others around her age were especially upset because not only had she been seen being decent to a Muggle-born, it had been Hermione Granger. It was common knowledge in the Slytherin common room that Hermione Granger was considered one of the three personal enemies of Draco Malfoy. To be seen with one of those three was, in the Slytherins' opinion, worthy of getting beaten and cursed to within an inch of the person's life.

Not that Niki was extremely worried. She was, after all, put in Slytherin for a reason. That and the fact that her older brother, Jordan, was one of the best duelists in Slytherin and was highly respected in the upper ranks of the house helped immensely. Still, she watched her back throughout dinner, thankful when her brother sat down next to her. Their little brother, Casper, joined them, and she ended up telling them about her meeting with Hermione and Max, leaving out the family parts, of course, since they were in a public place. They were thrilled to hear about Hermione, especially when Niki pointed her out. The three talked about her for the rest of dinner, hiding their conversation well from the others.

* * *

Max had no such problems as he walked happily to his group of friends at the Hufflepuff table. As he passed his younger brother, Andrew, he paused and briefly told him about his meeting Hermione. The young first year was ecstatic to know that his older brother and been one of the first to meet their mysterious cousin. Max unobtrusively pointed her out to Andrew, who was staring at awe at the brown haired girl now talking to her friends. Smiling, Max ruffled his brother's hair and went to sit with his friends.

He watched quietly as his Slytherin cousin received glares from others in her house, and mentioned the fact to his friends. He told them briefly about the new Muggle professor, and how fun the class had been. He commented that his cousin and their new friend, Hermione, was in the class, and that them talking to her was the reason Niki was receiving death glares from the other Slytherins.

This led to a discussion about how stupid they thought all the little rules and regulations of Slytherin were. The topic was quickly dropped, however, when someone started talking about Quidditch. 

* * *

Hermione watched as well as her new found cousin walked past her fellow Slytherins. She grimaced as she saw and heard the sneers and taunts made as Niki walked to her group of friends. Shaking her head, she waited until her cousin was safely seated with her friends before turning and making her way to the Gryffindor table.

She noticed as she walked towards Harry, Ron and Ginny, that a number of Gryffindors were looking at her oddly, but was thankful that none of them were commenting.

As she approached the other three and sat down uncomfortably, she noticed that they too were looking at her strangely.

After a couple of seconds, she finally asked exasperated, "What?!"

Harry, Ron and Ginny jumped slightly, as if they hadn't realized that they had been staring at her.

Ron was the one who finally answered. "Who was that Slytherin that you came in with?" he asked, a hint of disgust present in the word 'Slytherin".

She looked at the three of them for another couple of seconds before asking, "You're kidding, right?" When no one said a word, she huffed in frustration. "You're going to tell me that I can't simply be friends with a girl because she's Slytherin? Especially with everything that happened on the train?"

"That's different, 'Mione," argued Ron. "We know Dra-…Malfoy. We've always known what he's capable of and what he's like. We don't even know this girl. How can you be sure that she's not a Death Eater?" he asked his voice lowering until it was only a whisper.

Hermione snorted. "Oh, please. She's not a Death Eater, alright? I know for a fact that she would never be a Death Eater, and would likely fight like a hell-cat if she came across one."

"How can you be so sure, Hermione?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"Let's just say her family has had very unpleasant interactions with them in the past, alright?" Hermione replied her face growing dark as she thought of Uncle Severus's daughter, and the fact that she had had to grow up without her family.

"Let's just say we all have," she muttered to herself, under her breath but loud enough for Harry to hear.

He looked at her oddly, and then asked softly, "Did something happen, Hermione? With your family I mean?"

Hermione pulled herself out of her thoughts and quickly shook her head, reassuring him that nothing was wrong with her family.

Harry looked at her again, doubt and worry in his eyes. Hermione's heart lurched slightly when she saw the concern etched on his face.

::Oh Merlin! What is happening to me? Falling for my best friend? He doesn't even care about me that way. I'm just his best friend. That's _it!! Nothing more! Get it out of your head!::_

Shaking her head vehemently, Hermione glanced up at the Head Table. She wasn't particularly surprised to see that her uncle and Rose were not present. However, since she did not know why the two were not present, she was worried once more for her uncle. Glancing over at Niki and Max, she could see them glance up every once in a while at Severus's customary seat, also worried by his absence.

Harry, following Hermione's gaze as she once more stared at her uncle's empty seat, asked the other three quietly, "Who do you think that woman was? What do you think happened to Snape? I've never seen him like that!"

"I know!" exclaimed Ron. "It was almost as if he had…feelings…or something," he added, shuddering slightly at the thought, and then quickly banished the thought with a shake of his head. He chuckled softly to himself, and said, "Yea, like that could happen. Stupid greasy git. Forget I even brought that up."

Hermione's face flushed red as she pooled all her strength and will power to keep from shouting at and hexing one of her best friends.

Harry, noticing her flushed face, placed one of his hands over hers and asked gently, "You ok 'Mione?"

Looking at him, and then at his hand over hers, Hermione forced herself to calm down. Taking deep breaths, she slowly unclenched her hands, then squeezed Harry's hand where it still covered hers. "Yea, I'm fine. I just remember that I have lesson tonight. I have to go. See you guys later!"

She stood up quickly and hurried out before anyone could say anything. Harry looked up at a surprised Ron and Ginny, and shrugged at their questioning looks. "I have no idea," he said to them, then returned to his meal.

The other two followed his lead and were soon talking about the different things that had happened during their first day back. 

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~

A/N-Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry this one was so much shorter, but I need more time for the next part, and I wanted to update with something. Thank you to all those who reviewed. They are much appreciated and I enjoy hearing what you think. As for those who want to know about the Harry/Draco/Hermione thing, I'm not even sure yet as to where I'm going, or who she's going to end up with. So we shall see. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!


	13. Not What She Seems

Usual disclaimer applies…Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Been studying like mad for finals, ,which will be over by next week! Enjoy the chapter…read and review! Thank you so much to all the reviews I have already…I love you all for reviewing! Thank you!!

The Secret

Chapter Thirteen; Not What She Seems

Someone was snuggled against his side, and he could feel something moving back and forth across his chest. Stirring slightly, he felt the something stop moving and tighten around him.

Opening his eyes ever so slightly, a small smile tugged on his mouth as he realized it was an arm, an arm that belonged to the beautiful, naked witch that was currently draped over his side. Remembering all that had happened between himself and this beautiful woman made Severus smile broadly.

Seeing that he was awake, Rose smiled in return and leaned up to kiss Severus's nose.

"Hi," she said, almost shyly.

"Hi yourself," Severus replied, deep voice silky and husky.

"I've missed you."

He nodded, and kissed her forehead. Stirring again, they shifted into sitting positions, backs against the couch. Noticing their lack of attire, Severus transfigured his outer robes into a blanket, which he wrapped them both in.

"Wonder what time it is," Rose said, amusement apparent in her voice.

"I have a feeling that lunch is definitely over. In fact, it might be after dinner," he answered, smiling down at her.

"Well we did have a lot to catch up on, you and I," she said coyly.

"Yes, that we did," he said softly, capturing her lips once more with his own.

Finally breaking apart in order to breathe, Rose leaned back into his chest and stated, "Maybe we should let the other professors have their room back. We could take this to your rooms."

"Why Mrs. Snape, I never thought you'd ask," Severus said, poking her in the ribs and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Laughing, Rose started poking him back, which led to a full blown tickle war. A few minutes later, breathless from the tickling and some more snogging, the two lay back against the couch.

"We really should move, you know," Rose said, smiling up at Severus.

"Yes, we really should," he answered.

Rose started giggling when they hadn't moved for a couple of minutes.

"We could just Floo there…not let anyone see us, go straight to your rooms," she said, once she had stopped laughing.

"I'm sure that whether anyone sees us or not will not make a difference. After our little display this afternoon, we will most definitely be the topic of conversation for many days to come. Especially after they discover that you were my wife and will be once again," he said, taking her hand and kissing the finger that held his ring.

She blushed slightly at this, and said, "Don't you think we should tell you parents first? And the family, and Albus…and then the students?"

Severus over-exaggerated a sigh, saying, "Yes, I suppose we should do that."

He suddenly jumped up, dragging her along with him towards the fireplace.

"Sev, what are you doing?" she asked, managing to grab their wands on their way past the table. She shrieked when he suddenly swept her off her feet and into his arms.

"We, my dear, are going to my quarters, where we are going to Floo my parents and then yours. And then, my love, I am going to shag you senseless!"

She pretended to consider this for a second before breaking into a grin. "Well, I guess that's alright," she joked as they reached the fireplace. She summoned all their clothes (that had somehow managed to be draped oddly throughout the room) to her just before they stepped into the flames.

*  *  *  *

Hermione quickly made her way out of the Great Hall after her little outburst at the dinner table. Once she was outside, she started walking aimlessly around the castle, vaguely heading towards the Divination Tower.

I know that they can't know about Uncle Sev, but its going to be _really_ hard not blasting their ears off every time they make fun of him. And I'm going to have to do it too, or else it'll seem weird and everyone will get suspicious. Why does it have to be so complicated?!? she asked herself angrily, stomping her feet as she walked.

After about ten more minutes of stomping and huffing to herself, Hermione found herself at the bottom of the trap door that led to the Divination classroom.

Looking grimly at the steps leading upwards, Hermione sighed and thought to herself, Well, the sooner I go up there, the sooner I come back down. She better not predict my death, or I'll do some predicting of my own! 

With a snort, Hermione straightened her back and purposefully walked up the steps and into the classroom.

The first thing that Hermione noticed was that while there was a lot of incense and perfume in the air, it was nowhere near as powerful or overwhelming as it had been the last time she was in the room.

Well that's a change, she thought to herself gratefully.

Looking around the room and not finding the Professor, Hermione decided to sit down in one of the chairs and wait. Peering into the crystal ball that was in the center of the low table, Hermione snorted once more to herself.

"Stupid things," she muttered.

"Do not criticize or put-down that which you do not understand," came a obscure voice, laced slightly with scorn, from behind her. Hermione jumped and whirled around to see Sibyl Trelawney occupying the rocking chair in front of the fire.

Hermione had to suppress a snort as she reacquainted herself with her former Professor's gauzy shawl, numerous bangles and necklaces, and the eye-glasses that likened her to a glittering insect.

"Hello Professor," she said formally after calming herself.

"Miss Granger," Professor Trelawney answered with a nod.

There was a pause as each regarded the other, neither wanting to break the silence.

"If I am to understand correctly, I am to instruct you with lessons in Divination. Is that correct?" Sibyl asked Hermione in a tight voice, finally breaking the silence.

Hermione nodded unhappily, muttering softly, "Of course, if you actually have 'The Eye', you would already know that."

"What was that Miss Granger?" asked Sibyl, getting the gist of what Hermione was mumbling.

Hermione looked up in surprise when she heard her former Professor start laughing quietly.

Hermione looked at her tutor for a while before asking hesitantly, "Professor, are you alright?"

This was apparently funny, for Sibyl just started laughing harder.

Hermione huffed, and sat in silence until the laughter had abated.

"I am sorry, please forgive my outburst," Sibyl said kindly, shocking Hermione once again as all the mistiness and haziness left her voice.

Hermione nodded, and they sat in silence once more.

"May I ask you a question, Professor?" Hermione asked, finally unable to bear the silence any longer as her curiosity grew.

Sibyl smiled warmly at Hermione, who was surprised by this reaction, before answering.

"Hermione, while we are having these lessons, and since you are not actually a student in any of my classes, call me Sibyl," she said kindly.

Shocked, Hermione merely nodded and shut her mouth, which had fallen open.

"Now, to answer your question. I was laughing, for I had remembered the day you left here in your second year. That was quite a scene you and I made, I must say," she said with a smile. "And, just to answer another question that I know you have, no there is no significance between 'The Eye' and incense and perfume and jewelry and such nonsense."

Amazed once again, Hermione managed to croak out, "How…how did you know…?" before once more staring mutely at her former Professor.

Chuckling softly to herself, Sibyl answered Hermione with a smile. "Did you really think Albus would hire someone so incompetent for a Professor? Hogwarts is known for its high standards, both in students and Professors. It is merely a guise to keep people from guessing that a powerful Seer resides at Hogwarts. Who would truly believe that the 'old bat Trelawney' who predicts someone's death every year, is actually a Seer for the Order?"

"But, I thought Dumbledore said you've only had one or two true prophecies in your life? I remember Harry told us that when you had a prophecy our third year. And what about all the other Professors making comments during Christmas and everything about how Divination isn't real and all?"

"Ah yes. By your second year, most of the staff were aware that what was said to one of the Trio, was heard by all, and then passed onto Gryffindor, and then the other houses, and so on. What better way to keep up appearances than by planting doubt and, as much as I hate it, lies in the minds of students? And with the other Professors' looking down on Divination as well, it just added something more to complete the picture."

Hermione nodded, thinking over Sibyl's words for a minute. "It makes sense," she finally said. "So you really do have 'The Eye' then?"

Sibyl smiled and answered, "It is not so much an 'Eye', but, yes, I do have the Sight. I, too, have prophetic dreams, but I make predictions during trances and such every so often, something that you will begin to experience as your powers develop. There are many Seers who also have some telepathic abilities, but I am not one of them. I am sure, however, that given the nature and extent of your powers, you will have a number of abilities that others will not possess," she finished.

Hermione shook her head, saying softly, "Oh goody…more abilities I don't know of."

Sibyl patted Hermione on the shoulder and cleared her throat.

"Now, I think we should get started, seeing as we have a lot to cover in a short period of time. First, I am going to be teaching you relaxation techniques and trance-like states that will aid you during your predictions. These will also be helpful in stressful times, something I think you might need in the future," she said with a smile.

Hermione answered with a snort, "You think?"

Sibyl smiled, and continued. "Alright then. First, we're going to be sitting on the floor, like this…"

*  *  *  *

An hour later, a much more relaxed Hermione said goodbye to her new friend and made her way to the Gryffindor Tower, lost in thought the whole trip.

That was certainly different, she thought to herself, smiling. No one would ever believe me if I told them that the Divinations Professor is not only not a fake, but actually really nice to be around. They'd think I went bonkers! If anyone had told me second year that I would be saying this about her, I would have laughed at them. Well, that just goes to show that people are definitely not what they always seem to be.

Sibyl had discarded her various necklaces and bracelets and her shawl. After her glasses were shrunk to fit her face nicely, she looked rather normal, and was much younger than anyone would have guessed. Hermione had had a very pleasant lesson with her, and continued her pleasant musing until she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. After giving her the password (Snibberty-Gibbert), Hermione made her way into the Common Room, and was immediately greeted by a redhead.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, rushing out of her seat, followed by Ron and Harry.

"Where were you?" asked Ron.

"Yea! We were starting to get kind of worried when you didn't come back. Especially because you didn't really stay for all of dinner," finished Harry

"I'm fine guys, really. Thanks though. I just needed to walk around for a while, and then I had that tutor thing, remember?"

"Already?" Ron asked incredulously, "It's only the first day of classes for Merlin's sake! You started already?"

"Yes, I did," Hermione answered somewhat hotly and was happy to see Ginny elbow her brother in the ribs.

"How did it go?" asked Harry.

"It was alright. Very interesting but I guess you guys don't really want to hear about that, do you?" Seeing the sheepish looks she was getting from her friends, she smiled and reassured them that it was ok.

After chatting for about half an hour with them, she started yawning. Noticing that the others were also tired, the four decided to head to their respective dorms and go to sleep.

*  *  *  *

Hermione found herself in a clearing. It looked as if it was cold, and Hermione could actually feel a slight chill. The torches were flickering dangerously in the chilly breeze of the night. The air practically hummed from the power of the protective wards surrounding the small group of masked figures. 

All had their hoods down, except for a small cloaked figure standing at the very back of the gathering, unnoticed by all except a few.

As a small, barely visible shudder ran down the back of the hooded figure, the cloak was pulled closer and the hood pulled down slightly further. 

Hermione made her way over to the smaller figure, and tried to see who it was, but the hood was too far down. The only thing she was able to notice was that this figure was not wearing the white mask that signified Death Eaters. 

The gathering was fairly small, only about twelve or fifteen people in all, all standing facing the empty space in front of them.

A collective, involuntary jump ensued as a 'Pop' warned them of their Masters' arrival. As the tall, foreboding human-like figure appeared, the group quickly swept to their knees, no one daring to face their Master without permission.

Hermione gasped as she realized she was staring at Lord Voldemort himself, most feared wizard in this day and age, and the 'man' she was destined to kill. He was extremely tall, and very thin and pale. Yet, Hermione could practically see the strength, steel and power emanating from the being. 

"My children," a dangerous hiss reached the ears of all in the small clearing. "Rise." With that single word, every figure reacted immediately, rising from their crouched positions.

Waving a pale, thin hand, a dark and grotesque throne-like chair appeared behind the man, who gracefully sank into it. Once comfortable, his red glare glided over the figures in front of him, before he began to speak.

"It is good to see you all here tonight. There are many who should be here but are not, unfortunately," the last word rolled off his tongue dangerously.

He continued after a pause, "We have a traitor amongst us, my friends. I was unsure of this until now, for only recently has he shown his disloyalty. He has spent the summer and most of this year attesting his loyalty to me, and it was not until lately that I have become aware of the fact that he is indeed a traitor."

He paused, allowing his gaze to roam once more over his followers. 

"I have been conducting several…tests…to try and find the traitor in our midst. This last raid against the Knotworths' was the proof needed to confirm that he betrayed us. He is not yet aware that I know of his treachery, but he shall be duly punished. I want it known, that no harm shall come to this man until he his summoned by me, is that clear?" he finished, hissing angrily.

A collective, "Yes, my Lord," was heard, and the man nodded.

"Good. He will see the errors of his ways, I will make sure of it. And then he will die because of them," he said softly, then laughed his high cackling laugh. 

Hermione shivered, unseen by all. She wondered fearfully if the traitor Voldemort had mentioned was her uncle, ,and felt in her heart that it probably was. 

The figures in the clearing didn't dare move while their Master laughed insanely to himself. All cowered when the high-pitched cackle came to an abrupt halt, dreading what was coming next.

"Lucius…" Voldemort said softly, his voice dangerously silky.

A tall figure from the very front on the group strode hastily forward, sinking to his knees in front of Voldemort.

"Yes My Lord?" 

"What is happening in the Ministry? Have you succeeded in getting rid of them?"

Silence followed Voldemort's question for several seconds before Lucius answered, "My Lord, I have succeeded in ridding the Ministry of Harden and McMullen. However…"

"_Crucio!_" whispered Voldemort angrily, sending Lucius to writhe on the ground in pain, his limbs contorting abnormally.

Releasing the thrashing man from the curse, Voldemort asked in a dangerously quiet voice, "Why is it that you have failed me once again? How hard is it to complete one, simple mission?"

Trembling, Lucius was only able to grovel with fear, mumbling, "I am sorry, My Lord."

"I have heard your apologies on this matter for far too long. If you are unable to execute this simple deed, then maybe you are not fit to be here," he threatened. Pausing thoughtfully, Voldemort continued, "I will give you until New Years, Lucius. If Fudge, Weasley and Brocklehurst are not deceased by then, you will be duly punished. Am I understood?"

Prostrating himself at his Master's feet, Lucius replied, "Yes, My Lord. Thank you Master."

*  *  *  *

Hermione woke with a start, still feeling the disgust she had felt in her dream, watching the usually pompous man groveling on the floor in front of his Master,  and then the fear at what she had heard about her best friend's father. 

Going over what she had seen in her dream, she hurriedly reached for the little journal that sat on her bedside table. During her lesson with Sibyl, the older witch had advised Hermione to keep track of all her dreams, and to write them down as soon as she woke, in case she should forget them by morning.

After writing everything down, Hermione slipped out of bed and put on a robe and her slippers. Slipping quietly out of the room she still shared with Parvati and Lavender, she made her way quietly down the stairs into the Common Room and through the portrait.

Quickly navigating the halls, of Hogwarts, careful to keep silent in case of a passing teacher, Hermione made her way to the Headmaster's office.

Standing in front of the gargoyle, Hermione ran through a list of candies till the gargoyle jumped open at the correct password (Fizzing Whizbees).

After making her way up the moving staircase, Hermione knocked on the door of the Headmaster's office.

A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal a pajama-clad Headmaster.

Hermione blushed as she realized that it must be quite late and that she had woken the Headmaster. Stammering an apology while Albus beckoned her into his office, he kindly put her out of her misery.

"Nonsense, Hermione. Obviously it must have been important if you are out wandering at this time of night. And do not worry about my sleep, I am a very light sleeper and don't need as much as I used to. Now then, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I had another dream, sir. I just thought that you might want to know," she answered. She then quickly recounted the dream for him. While he thought over the dream, Hermione spoke up.

"I just wanted to ask you something. If I See something in a dream, is it what will actually happen, or what could happen if I do not do anything to alter the events?"

"Interesting question, my dear," Albus answered, thoughtfully stroking his beard. "I believe that it is a possible future, and nothing more. For already, you have changed the future, just by explaining to me your dream. As much as I hate to say this, when, and if, Severus receives the word to destroy the Knotworth's, he must go ahead and do so, and not alert the Aurors. Otherwise, his cover as a spy will be blown. Furthermore, we know that once an attack on the family occurs, the Weasley's, the Brocklehurst's and the Fudge's must be protected. This will not only save their families, but it might help us with tearing Voldemort's ranks apart from the inside."

"Of course! For if Malfoy continues to not be able to do anything to these three wizards, Voldemort will get suspicious of him!" cut in Hermione.

"Exactly. We know that we have until New Year's for these families, as well as the two families that Lucius was able to kill in your dream. We also know that Severus will have to allow the Knotworth's to die if he is to save his own life. Thank you for telling me your dream, Hermione."

"You're welcome sir. Although, I still am sorry for waking you up."

"Nonsense. However, if it bothers you, why don't you just show me the journal of your dream the morning after you have one, instead of coming all the way down here right after waking up?"

"Alright. Thank you sir."

"If that is all…"

"Um…actually…I was wondering if you knew how Uncle Sev was doing. I was kind of worried about him all day." 

Hermione saw Albus's eyes start twinkling as the elder wizard tried to suppress a smile before answering.

"I think he is doing fine, Hermione. I have actually not seen him since lunch time myself, but I do know that no harm has come to him," he answered, no longer hiding his smile.

Hermione blushed and nodded, "Alright. Thank you, sir. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Hermione."

With a smile, Hermione left Albus's office and made her way back to her room and sat down on her bed. Placing a locking charm on her journal and then placing it in the little drawer on her dresser, she got into bed and eventually fell into a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.


	14. Decisions

Usual disclaimer applies…Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Been studying like mad for finals, which will be over this week! And then it's summer, and I'll be able to update write and update much more! Enjoy the chapter…read and review! Thank you so much to all the reviews I have already…I love you all for reviewing! Thank you!!

The Secret

Chapter Fourteen; Decisions

Something is making noise… the noise is not stopping…it was _very_ annoying. Is that…tapping? What is tapping? Why is something tapping while I am trying to sleep? Why isn't anyone _stopping_ the tapping?!? Draco thought sleepily, as he was awoken by an incessant tapping on the window of the bedroom shared with four other fifth year Slytherins.

"Stop the tapping!" he yelled to no one in particular, his voice muffled by his pillow.

When the tapping didn't stop, Draco dragged himself out of his bed, grumbling when he realized that not one of his roommates had even stirred. As he made his way over to the window, where an owl was trying to get in, he glanced at the clock in the dormitory and groaned.

Five-thirty in the damn morning!! Who in their right mind would send an owl this early for Merlin's sake?!?

Still mumbling to himself, he opened the window and let the owl in, not really caring who the letter was for.

His attention was piqued however, when he saw that it was his mother's personal owl, a beautiful multi-colored owl who refused to carry letters for anyone but his mother.

He walked over to the perch by the window and gently removed the letter from the owl's leg.

"Hello Minda," he said sleepily, stroking her feathers with one hand as he fed her an owl treat with another. After the owl was taken care of, Draco sat down in on the edge of his bed and opened the letter curiously.

_Draco,_

_I am sorry for the time, but it is urgent you receive this message before you hear from your father. After reading this, go immediately to Albus, he will discuss with you your options._

_Your father has met with the Dark Lord about you and your loyalty to the Cause. It has become apparent that the Dark Lord wishes you to join his ranks before the end of this term, preferably during Christmas holidays._

_You have a number of choices open to you, and whatever you choose to do I will support you fully. Just be careful in making your decision. Have Albus contact me as soon as you make your choice._

_Please send Minda back immediately, without any answer. Your father must not know that I contacted you. Albus will know how to reach me. After your meeting with him, burn this letter and tell no one._

_Choose wisely, Dragon and please be well._

_Your Mother_

After Draco read the letter once, he reread it twice more. In a kind of daze, he finally got up and went over to the preening owl by the window.

"You have to go back, Minda. I've no response for you to take, but please fly quickly," he said softly, stroking her feathers with one hand while opening the window with the other.

Minda looked at him for several seconds, then turned and flew out the window.

Draco quickly shut the window and hurried to get dressed. Once finished, he quietly slipped out of the dormitory and made his way to the Headmaster's office.

Standing in front of the gargoyle, he belatedly realized that he didn't know the password to allow himself entrance to the office.

Starting to worry slightly, Draco quietly called out, "Headmaster?"

When no answer came, he called out a little louder.

After a couple of more minutes of silence, Draco was starting to become slightly worried. Just as he was about to call for the Headmaster once more, a voice startled him from behind.

"Draco, why are you awake so early and what are you doing here?" 

Draco jumped at the sudden break in silence, and spun around, startled when he encountered the curious gaze of his Head of House.

Something is different about him…something has…changed, Draco thought immediately but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Pro-Professor Snape, sir," he said haltingly, then pulled himself together. "I need to talk to the Headmaster, but I don't know the password."

Severus looked at Draco in silence, then asked, "What do you need to see Dumbledore for?"

Draco glanced down at the note that was crumpled in his hand, then back at Severus. "I can't really say, sir. I just really need to speak with Professor Dumbledore."

Severus nodded, and gave the gargoyle the password (Fizzing Whizbees). He followed Draco up the steps and stopped outside the door when Draco turned to him uncomfortably.

"Um, sir…I…kinda of need to speak to Professor Dumbledore by myself…if you don't mind," he said awkwardly, slightly embarrassed.

Before Severus could answer, however, the door swung open and a smiling Headmaster stood in the doorway.

"Ah, Draco. I've been expecting you. Come in, come in!" he said warmly, then gestured to Severus. "You too, Severus. I've been expecting you as well," he said with a knowing smile. Draco was surprised to see is Head of House blush slightly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

Albus turned back to Draco and, after seeing some hesitation in the young man, he said, "Don't worry, Draco, anything you have to talk to me about, Severus probably already knows."

The two were ushered into Albus's office, and all three sat down in front of the fireplace.

"Now then, what is it you wanted to speak with me about, Draco?" he asked, after offering the boy a lemon drop.

Hesitating for a second, he finally handed the Headmaster the note he had received from Narcissa. "My mother's personal owl woke me up this morning to bring me this. My mother said you would know what to do," he said and then sat back while Albus and then Severus read the note.

Draco became increasingly uneasy as he saw the twinkle slowly leave the Headmaster's eyes as he read the note. His discomfort multiplied once more when his Head of House released a long, distressed sigh.

"It's true, Albus. He wants the initiation earlier this year than ever before, with younger members as well. I didn't realize that he is so desperate for recruits that he's looking at fifth years, though."

Draco was surprised by this statement, then suddenly remembered his mother's advice a few days before, that not everything is as it seems. He glanced sharply at his Head of House as he recalled Severus's comments and congratulations at their meeting at the Leaky Cauldron. Thoughts of Severus Snape working for the Order like his mother ran through his head as he listened to the conversation between the two men.

"How many recruits are we looking at, if we include current fifth-years?" the Headmaster was asking tiredly and looking very much like the old man he was.

"From recent graduates and seventh years? I'd say around eleven, fifteen at most. With fifth and sixth years, however, it might be close to twenty or so," Severus said dejectedly, raking a hand through his hair.

Albus looked at Severus closely for a second before commenting, somewhat harshly, "Severus, it is no way your fault that these children are joining him! You have done all you can for them, and much more, so stop blaming yourself this instant!"

Draco looked on in surprise as the incensed Headmaster berated the usually cold Potions Master, who was holding his head in his hands.

"Severus, you do as much as you can, which is a lot compared to what might happen if you weren't here at all," he continued, trying to get a response from the man.

"Um…Professor Snape?" Draco interrupted hesitantly, wringing his hands nervously. He was slightly afraid that the professor would blow up at him and deduct house points for interrupting the conversation, even though he was from Slytherin.

The two older men glanced at Draco in surprise, as if they had forgotten he was there. Severus didn't answer him, just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Um…well…is this what you were talking about at the Leaky Cauldron when you congratulated me? Was it because of working for the Order?" he asked somewhat shyly, especially for a Malfoy.

Severus nodded once again. This time however, he eyes had lost some of their anguish and he straightened up slightly.

Albus smiled to himself as he saw the reaction Draco's question had on Severus.

Draco continued, less uncertain than before. "Does this mean that you work for the Order as well? As a spy, I mean, just like Mother?"

Severus nodded once again, glancing at Albus who was now smiling openly.

"That's correct, Draco. I've been a spy almost as long as your mother, she's been working for Albus just slightly longer."

"So that's what Mother meant when she said that not everyone was what they seem."

"Yes, I am pretty sure that that is what she meant."

Albus interrupted the two, bringing their attention back to the original reason they were all congregated in his office.

"Speaking of your mother, Draco, we have to do something about this letter."

Draco nodded, then looked expectantly at the Headmaster. "Mother mentioned that you would be able to tell me the different options I have."

"That's correct. As of right now, Voldemort believes you are loyal to him. Whether this is because your father felt he was in danger if he told Voldemort anything besides that, or that your father actually believes that, I have no idea and neither does your mother. I am confidant, however, that your father knows absolutely nothing about your decision to aid us."

"No, he definitely doesn't," Draco interrupted with a shudder. "If he did, I would be out of this school and back in those dungeons before anyone could blink," he continued miserably. 

Severus patted his shoulder and turned to Albus.

"What are his options, Albus? Surely you are not thinking of a role as a spy, are you?"

"Actually, Severus, as of right now that is a possibility. Now, before either of you say anything else, these are several options that I feel you have, Draco. Now, assuming that you do not want to become a Death Eater, the option of accepting your father's preferred line of work and pledging your loyalty to Voldemort is not actually open for discussion, is it?"

Draco looked at him in shock and disgust and hastily replied, "Of course not! I told you that during the summer. If I were to do that, why would I even be here?" 

Albus chuckled, and quickly tried to calm Draco. "I did not mean to insinuate that you were loyal to him, I was just stating a choice that is definitely open to you, one that many people will want you to choose. However, now that we have that out of the way, if you do choose to accept your father's offer and receive the Dark Mark, you could become a spy for the Order, like Severus and your mother."

Severus snorted in frustration at this option, but kept silent.

With a quick glance towards the irate Potions Professor, Albus continued, "You could openly denounce Voldemort and work publicly against him. This could be highly dangerous given your current living arrangements and your father's temper."

Draco nodded and agreed.

"This might not be the most favorable option, but we could place you in a safe-spot, so to speak. It would be an unplottable location where neither your father, Voldemort, nor anyone else would be able to find you, save myself and whoever is chosen to be your caregiver at the time. You would continue your education in this location, and would be able to immerge from the safe spot either when the danger for you has passed, or when the war is over."

"You want me to run and hide?" Draco asked, incredulous at the idea of a Malfoy running away like a coward.

"It is just a suggestion, Draco, and nothing more. However, if such circumstances arrive and it becomes too perilous for you to stay here, then it might be the course of action we will be forced to take."

Draco slumped in his seat glumly, but looked expectantly at Albus for his other options.

"The next option is slightly more difficult that the others. It would entail convincing Voldemort that you are indeed loyal to him, yet not able to receive the Dark Mark yet, because you are still in school. In the past, Voldemort refused to seek recruits from any person younger than graduating age. Whether this was because of the actual age of the person, or the fact that the recruit was no longer under the watchful eyes of professors and other students, I have no idea. As you can see, for reasons known only to himself, Voldemort has decided to recruit those of a much younger age than before. I am actually quite surprised that he would be willing to risk these new recruits by branding them with the Mark while they are still under my care, with the risk of someone seeing the Mark."

He paused for several seconds, thinking about what he was about to propose, and glanced at Severus before continuing.

"We would have to find a way to convince Voldemort that by forcing the recruits still in Hogwarts, and any other school for that matter, to take the Mark would be foolhardy and harmful to his Cause. However, there are a few problems with this. Firstly, as of right now, we have no way of actually convincing Voldemort of this. It would be extremely detrimental to the health of the person who tries to tell Voldemort that he is wrong or his judgment might not be correct on a certain subject. Another problem arises if someone does actually manage to convince Voldemort to spare those in school from taking the Mark. Those of you still in school will probably be forced to prove your loyalty to Voldemort in ways that would replace actually taking the Mark."

He paused again, letting his words sink in.

"This could prove to be extremely dangerous. You have mentioned, more than once, your detestation and revulsion of repeating what your father has told you about. If you were to choose this option, you may be required to replicate many, if not more, of these acts, all without giving your abhorrence or disloyalty away. This can also be detrimental to your mental health. I have seen what the guilt and shame of committing such acts can do to a person, and you must be completely prepared for what might happen, and what you might feel as a result," he finished quietly, glancing unobtrusively at Severus, who was staring at his hands. 

There was silence in the room as the three pondered the different outcomes that could take place if Draco were to choose that option. 

Albus finally broke the silence when it became too thick with tension.

"That is not the final choice though. The next choice is somewhat like the safe-spot choice. However, instead of going into hiding and continuing your education in an unplottable location, you would travel in the company of two of my informants, gathering information for the Order. They would be responsible for your safety, as well as your education."

Before Albus could continue explaining this option, Severus looked up sharply and interrupted loudly, "You cannot possibly be thinking of sending Draco with them! Am I correct in assuming the two who you are insinuating?"

Albus nodded and answered calmly, "Yes Severus, I do believe we are thinking of the same people."

"Are you mad? He would be killed within a month, if not earlier! They are foolhardy and reckless and I refuse to let Draco be put in their care!"

"It is not up to you, Severus. And furthermore, I would trust my life with the two of them, something I say the same about you. Yes, they can jump to conclusions a bit quickly sometimes, and yes, they have gotten themselves into a great amount of trouble in the past, but they do not take their job lightly. They would not take the job of caring for Draco lightly, either. They have spent the last two years gathering information that has proved invaluable to the Order, and would be willing to tutor a new member."

"Um, Professor? Who are you talking about?" interrupted Draco as he realized that Severus was about to explode with rage.

 "I'm afraid I cannot tell you who these men are as of yet. If you decide that this option is best for you, then the information will be disclosed to you at that time. If not, it would be beneficial to not know the names of these informants, for if you do not know the information, then no one would be able to extract said information from you," Albus answered gravely, staring solemnly at Draco.

"Alright, that makes sense," Draco replied, nodding as he thought about what Albus had just said.

"Now, then, there are still one or two options left to discuss…"

* * * *

 Albus smiled as Draco left his office, caught up in his thoughts about the choice he would have to make. 

Turning and looking at the other young man that was sitting thoughtfully in his office, Albus's smile gradually left his face as he thought of the events of the day before. 

He felt exceedingly guilty about the pain he had inadvertently caused both Severus and Rose the day before. He berated himself harshly, trying to find the reason behind his momentary lack of memory. 

He had known Rose when she was a student at Hogwarts, and later when she trained to be Potion's Mistress like Severus. He had often been a visitor at the Snape household after Rose and Severus had married. For Merlin's sake, he had been the wizard who had _married Severus and Rose! How could he possibly have forgotten that Rose Fitz had been the ex-Mrs. Snape?!?_

His smile returned somewhat at that train of thought. He glanced at Severus and was extremely happy to see the changed in his young friend. When he had opened the door this morning to Draco and Severus, he had known that both would be coming. Draco's reason had been apparent, thanks to the letter he had received from Narcissa that morning. 

Severus's reason, however, was not as clear at first. Albus knew that Severus would be knocking on his door, yet whether it would be to torture and murder the old man for causing him pain, or to tell him that he and Rose had reconciled their differences, he wasn't sure.

When Albus had opened the door, he had been ecstatic to see signs of the old Severus…the one who had been so happy with Rose. He had known then that most of the issues had been worked out between the two, and that Severus had come to him with good news. That had had to wait, however, until the more pressing matter of Draco's future was discussed.

That being over now, Albus was excited to hear from Severus how Rose was and about their plans. 

"Severus," he said, breaking the silence hesitantly.

As much as he was certain that everything was alright between Severus and Rose, he was still slightly nervous about the inevitable confrontation from the young man in front of him.

"Hmm? Yes Albus?" he asked, stirring from his thoughts.

Albus watched him quietly for a few minutes before answering, "Did everything go alright yesterday after lunch?"

Severus glanced sharply at Albus, but relaxed slightly as he saw that the Headmaster was serious and genuinely asking about what had happened and not sitting there with that damned all-knowing twinkle in his eyes.

He nodded, a kind of glazed look coming over his eyes, to which Albus's mouth twitched and curved slightly, unseen thanks to his immense white beard.

"Yes, everything was fine. After you left, we…talked through some things," he said with a slight smile.

Albus was now beaming freely and coughed softly to get the younger man's attention.

"I gathered as much, seeing as how none of the staff were able to gain entry into the Staff Room until after dinner," he said, eyes now twinkling madly.

Severus tried to scowl for several seconds…he truly tried…but was unsuccessful as a grin spread across his face.

Albus was thrilled to see Severus happy. It had been so long since he had seen Severus smile, or care for anything other than working for the Order and keeping the students from blowing up the dungeons. 

It has been close to eight years, in fact, now that I think of it, he thought to himself, quietly wondering why he had never attributed his friend's depression and sudden anti-social behavior to the separation with Rose, instead of assuming it had to do with the fight against Voldemort.

"Have you two discussed any plans for the future, Severus?" he asked cheerfully, playing with his beard as he leaned forward, elbows resting on his desk.

Albus chuckled quietly as Severus blushed slightly once more. Twice in one morning…must have been a very good night indeed, he thought slyly to himself.

"Actually Albus, I proposed to her again, and she agreed. We want to be remarried as soon as possible," he said softly, smiling as he thought of the beautiful woman who he had left in his bed that morning.

Albus clapped his hands together like a small child. "Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "I am very happy for you Severus. Merlin knows you deserve the happiness that I know you had when you were with her."

"We were wondering if you would marry us again, Albus. And when we said as soon as possible, we both meant literally as soon as possible. We were thinking this weekend or the weekend after," he said quickly, unsure of how his mentor would take the information.

Albus beamed and stood up, walking quickly over to where Severus was seated. He gathered the younger man in a tight hug. Releasing him from the hug, he grabbed Severus's shoulders and scolded playfully, "Like you even need to ask that! How could you think I would do anything but marry you two again!"

Severus relaxed as he heard this, and smiled at Albus. "Thanks you, Albus. This means so much to Rose and I."

Albus nodded and patted Severus's shoulders once more before walking back over to his chair.

"I think that next weekend would be a perfect time for a ceremony. I'm sure you both want to contact your families and give them enough time to make arrangements so they can all be here, is that correct?"

Severus nodded and asked, "We were discussing whether or not to have the ceremony here at Hogwarts, or somewhere in Hogsmeade. We know that either way, the students are definitely going to find out that we are being married, but which would be safer for the rest of the family?"

"You mean your family, am I correct? The ones who have changed their names and appearances to escape the danger of being related to Alexial?"

Severus nodded, sobering a great deal as their talk turned to what was such a sore subject for him.

Albus didn't answer at first, silently contemplating the best way to ensure that the wedding would be safe for all members.

"I think it would be best for all if you were to be married here at Hogwarts then. We would tell no one besides both of your families, and the few students who you decide to invite. This would ensure that no one but us few know of the wedding, limiting the chance of unexpected visitors. It also helps that all guests will have to arrive either by carriage or by foot, so you can know exactly who is at the ceremony, without the thought that someone could just apparate in at any moment. If you feel like we need it, I can employ the aid of a few of my most trusted acquaintances to be at the ceremony and ensure protection in the slight chance that something happens."

Severus nodded and replied, "I'm sure that will be fine. The fewer people who know of this, the less likely there will be a problem."

"I agree, but it is always better to be safer, rather than sorry afterwards. Now, will we be having the ceremony outside? If so, I will have to set up wards to keep the extra students at bay. And furthermore, will there be a reception afterwards, and where?"

"Rose and I were talking about that. She suggested maybe having some type of fair or party of some sorts in the Great Hall, to be attended by all who are not invited to the wedding. The Prefects and Head Boy and Girl will be put in charge, so that members of the faculty can attend the ceremony."

"Excellent idea. I'll discuss it with Minerva and the Heads tonight, and get started on the planning. And what about a reception?"

"We would love a small one, but where would we hold it? I know the castle is huge and probably has more than one Hall, but surely the students would notice such a large group of people heading to one room. And,  contrary to what I normally say, they are not all so stupid to realize that something is going on, especially if none of the teachers are there."

Albus chuckled at these last sentences, and thought for a second before replying.

"If you would like, we will set up the reception in one of the unknown and less used Halls in the castle. There is one room that I am thinking of, that actually has a side entrance from one of the older classrooms. The only thing I need to do is remember where it is, and instruct the House Elves to ready it for the party. How does that sound?"

Severus nodded after a moment, "Sounds like a good idea, Albus. Thank you."

"What about music?"

"Rose has one of those enchanted music box things, and she has a number of those round circle disc things that play music when she puts them in the top part of the box. She has quite a large amount of the disc things, so I'm sure she can handle the music for the reception. Would the House Elves be able to prepare for a Feast in two weeks for so many people?"

"Yes, I'm sure they could manage something," Albus said smiling at the thought of the hundreds of House Elves scampering around the large kitchens. "Now, who among the students will you be inviting?" he asked.

"Jordan, Niki, Casper, Max, Andrew and Alexial, of course. I suppose that they could each bring a few of their friends, but their names will have to be cleared with me before they invite their friends, for security purposes, of course," Severus replied.

"Naturally," agreed Albus. "Especially with Jordan, Niki and Casper. Even though I know that there are a number of children who turn to the Dark whom are not from Slytherin, they are the most likely to have friends with parents loyal to Voldemort," he continued.

"Yes, I know. I know that my parents and the rest of my nieces and nephews will be thrilled to see Rose again. I'm not sure, however, how Rose's family is going to handle the news or who she is going to even be telling," Severus said, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Relax, Severus. I am sure that everything will work out fine. Are you planning on inviting everyone from the staff?"

Severus nodded and answered, "I suppose it would be the best thing to do, wouldn't it. Although the only ones I truly want there are Filius, Minerva and Poppy, but it would be rude not to invite everyone, wouldn't it?"

Albus chuckled, answering, "Yes Severus, just a bit."

They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes before Albus suddenly burst into laughter.

"What's so funny, old man?" Severus asked with mock indignation.

"You do realize that Harry, Ron and Ginny will be attending your wedding, do you not?" he asked with a smile.

Severus groaned with that realization, then chuckled once or twice as he realized the irony of having the bane of his existence invited to such a private moment.

Before he could say anything, Albus patted his shoulder and said, "Why don't you go and find Rose and start writing to your family? Oh, and I have a feeling that if you would like to tell you nieces and nephews in person, they will be in the classroom next to the Great Hall right before dinner tonight," he said with a smile.

Severus shook his head, as answering smile on his face. "How do you know these things, old man?" he asked good humouredly.

Albus laughed and shook his head, "A wizard never tells his secrets, my friend," he said with a grin, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Severus shook his head and sighed in mock disappointment before smiling and leaving the office.

* * * *

"…yea, and she was gone for like an hour!"

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know, but she was trying to be really, really quiet, like she didn't want us to know or anything, so where else could she be going if it wasn't to see a boy!?!"

"NO! There's no way she would do that! She wouldn't break the rules just for guy!"

"I know! But where else would she be going?"

"I don't know, but who do you think it is then?"

"I have no clue, but whoever it is, he has to be really smart."

"I know! She definitely wouldn't go with any guy that wasn't smart like her."

"Do you think it was someone in Ravenclaw then?"

"Probably, but it's definitely not anyone from Gryffindor, because she snuck out of the Common Room."

"Didn't you say that she woke up two nights ago also?"

"Yea, and then when I went to check on her again, she had left."

"Do you think she was with him then also?"

"Maybe…I can't believe she's seeing someone!"

"Who would go with her though? I mean, I guess she's really pretty, but she can be sooo annoying!"

"Yea I know, but Ravenclaws like smart people, so maybe she's not annoying to whoever it is."

"Oh my god!! I can't wait to tell Padma!"

"You will do no such thing, thank you very much!" Hermione interrupted the whispered conversation angrily.

Two squeals, emitted by Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, were heard through Hermione's closed bed curtains, which she ripped open irately.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Parvati, looking at her guiltily. "We didn't know you were awake!" 

"Obviously not, or else you wouldn't have been talking about me behind my back, getting ready to spread stupid rumors that you know nothing about!" 

"We were not going to tell anyone!" exclaimed Lavender adamantly, after glancing quickly at Parvati.

Hermione rolled her eyes before answering sarcastically, "Suuure you weren't. And that's why you were so ready to tell Padma, who would then tell all her friends, and so on. Listen, I was not going to see a boy, I am not 'going' with anyone, and even if I were, it wouldn't be a Ravenclaw, alright?"

"But Hermione, if you weren't sneaking out to see a boy, where were you?" asked Parvati, instantly reverting back to gossip mode.

"None of your business, Parvati. But next time you think you know something about me, before you start spreading false rumors, just ask me, alright?" Hermione asked, pleading somewhat.

"Oh, come on Hermione, just tell us!" said Lavender beseechingly.

Hermione glanced from one expectant face to the other before sighing in defeat. Quickly running through scenarios in her head, she finally chose a half-truth.

"I had to go see the Headmaster," she answered, waiting for the outburst of questions that would inevitably come.

And of course, they did.

"Why were in the Headmaster's office?"

"What did you need him for?"

"Why couldn't you just come to us?"

"Why didn't you just tell us that to begin with?"

"All right, all right, all right!" Hermione interrupted, raising her voice above those of the two gossips. "I'll answer your questions, just calm down!"

When the girls finally calmed down, she turned to Lavender and asked, "Do you remember how I told you that I haven't been sleeping well? And that I've been having those dreams where I can kind of feel what's going on?"

When Lavender and Parvati both nodded (Hermione assumed that Lavender had told Parvati (which of course she had, being the gossip she was)), she continued.

"Well, lately they've been getting much worse. Instead of just feeling a little of what is going on, its like I'm actually there, and when I wake up, I still feel every emotion and remember everything that happened in the dream. After you went back to sleep, I went to the Headmaster and told him about it, and he said he'd help look for a cure or something to tell me what's happening. I had another one last night. It wasn't as bad as the first one, but it was still pretty bad, so I went to him again. I've been telling him all the dreams I could remember that I had over the summer, and we're trying to figure out what's going on and how to stop it."

Finishing, she looked at the two awestruck girls before her, suddenly worried that they'd tell everyone about her dreams.

Frantically, she spoke before they could say anything. "You both have to _promise_ not to tell **anyone**!!! Alright? Professor Dumbledore said that it would be better if no one knew, so you really can't tell anyone…even Padma, alright Parvati?" she asked them, chocolate brown eyes wide and pleading.

They both nodded emphatically, and spent the rest of the time before breakfast trying to console their roommate. 

Hermione found it slightly odd to suddenly be the center of attention of her two eccentric roommates, who usually ignored her because she wasn't as boy-crazy as they were. However, she found it rather pleasant and enjoyed talking to them. 

After performing their morning rituals, Hermione was sandwiched between the two girls as they went down to the Common Room. Before she could say anything or greet anyone, the two herded her towards the Portrait hole.

On her way out, Hermione frantically sought out the gaze of Harry, who was watching with amusement, and pleaded with her eyes to save her from the two. By the time she was dragged out of the room, Ron and Ginny had joined Harry and all three were laughing at her obvious distress. Still laughing, they followed the three girls down to the Great Hall where they all enjoyed breakfast.

* * * *

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I know that as of right now, nothing really big is happening, but I'm trying to get through all the rudimentary stuff before it gets really interesting. Besides, most of this stuff will be important for later chapters. Anyhoo…please, please, please update! I love getting reviews, and they help a lot!

A/N2: It was brought to my attention that in the previous chapter, I mentioned that a Weasley was brought up in the dream, but I didn't say whether it was Percy or Arthur, who both work at the Ministry. Just to clarify, I was talking about Arthur. I had completely forgotten that Percy also worked at the Ministry, sorry about that!

A/N3: This A/N is about the Severus/Rose relationship. Normally, I wouldn't have a relationship go anywhere near this fast. However, there are a couple of points that should be kept in mind. First off, the two were together for almost sixteen years, and were extremely in love with one another. Their only daughter was killed in order to pry information from Severus, all because he worked for Dumbledore as a spy in Voldemort's circle. This had a really, _really_ big impact on their marriage, and eventually drove them to divorce, as you saw in previous chapters. Their separation had such an effect on both of them that Rose left the country and Severus transformed into the 'Greasy Git' that everyone knows and loves today. They hadn't seen in other for close to eight years, and then all of a sudden, they're in the same school, in the same room and standing right in front of each other. You can imagine that with so many unresolved issues between the two, plus the fact that they were both still so desperately in love, that their first meeting couldn't be anything but extremely dramatic. The whole thing with rushing the marriage, was because neither one can believe that it's actually happening and they want it to be official again as soon as possible…etc. etc. etc. Anyways, hope that explains it! If anyone else has questions, just ask them in reviews! Sorry about the long author's note, but people asked, so I responded. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	15. News

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and co. although I wish I had made them up. Enjoy!!

The Secret 

Chapter Fifteen; News

Hermione slammed her books onto the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and flung herself into her seat with a huff. 

Hermione was having a very…interesting…day. At most, one would call it mildly entertaining. However, someone who was already stressed and overtired would not quite agree with this statement.

Being the recipient of prophetic dreams and making trips to the Headmaster's office two nights in a row was starting to have its affect on Hermione. The lack of sleep along with the stress and worry that accompanied the information from the dreams, had Hermione wound up pretty tight. Being dragged down to breakfast sandwiched between starry-eyed, boy and clothes crazy teenage girls did nothing to improve her mood.

Her day hadn't improved in the slightest when they went out side for Care of Magical Creatures directly after breakfast, with the Slytherins, of course. The fact that they seemed to thrive off of her already low sprits did not bode well either. 

Then again, having your robe scorched and the edges of your hair singed by a new species of animal, if you could call it that, that happened to be closely related to a Blast-Ended-Skrewt wouldn't exactly put the calmest person into the best of moods.

To say that Hermione disliked the comments about her now slightly shorter hair and her burnt robes would be the understatement of the century.

Things had slightly calmed down during Transfigurations with the Ravenclaws. Seeing her grandmother and not having to deal with the Slytherins allowed Hermione to relax somewhat and actually enjoy the lesson.

She felt slightly odd at first, being taught for the first time by McGonagall after finding out that the woman was actually her grandmother. For four years, Hermione had looked up to Minerva as a type of mentor and mother figure, and she had been one of Hermione's favorite teachers. It had also been common knowledge that the Transfiguration teacher had a slight soft spot for her. It was odd, but not unwelcome, to suddenly have the knowledge that she had been taught by a grandmother she never existed.

And while she knew her uncle would purposely not act any different towards her whatsoever, she was extremely pleased when Minerva awarded her with a smile on her way out of the classroom. Granted, it was a small smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

During their free period after Transfigurations and before lunch, Harry and Ron had been baffled and extremely curios as to why the professor had bestowed Hermione with a seldom seen smile. For while she never scowled like the Potions Master, Minerva McGonagall was not exactly known for smiling at students, at least not within the first couple of months of the term.

When asked why she thought this had happened, Hermione had been bursting to tell the two boys exactly who she was. With a small amount of difficulty, she refrained and somehow managed to convince the two that she didn't know the reason behind the smile.

However, this did not stop the two teenagers from speculating about it and thinking up ridiculous reasons for why such an event had occurred. They then went on to discuss the less pleasing aspects of the Professor, which of course had to then be done to every professor in the school.

By the time lunch rolled around, Hermione's bad mood had returned, thanks to sufficient slandering of her uncle and grandmother. Hence, the throwing down of the books and the annoyed looks she was giving Harry and Ron.

Ginny, who had been sitting and peacefully talking with Neville, glanced up in surprise at the thump and asked her friend, "Everything alright Hermione? You seem upset."

Hermione sighed and replied while rubbing her temples, "Definitely not having a good day. Those blasted creatures burned my robes _and my hair and I've just had to put up with those Harry and your brother ragging on every teacher for the last hour," she huffed._

Ginny smothered a giggle as Hermione finished her rant and then looked apologetically at her friend.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I didn't mean to laugh," she said solemnly and then immediately perked up. "Look at it this way, now your parents will be forced to get you a new set of robes! And since I know your hair bothers you sometimes, you should think of cutting it, now that the edges are kinda uneven and everything. I'm sure it would look great cut just passed your shoulders!"

Harry, Ron and Neville were surprised when Hermione started talking enthusiastically about hair cuts, then rolled their eyes and started their own conversation about Quidditch and other, more manly topics.

The five Gryffindors enjoyed a pleasant lunch and all of the tension eased as Hermione seemed to relax. Ginny became increasingly amused as she caught Harry and Hermione glancing covertly at one another when they thought no one was looking. She noticed that Ron was completely oblivious, of course.

But when Ginny caught Neville's eye and jerked her head slightly at the two, he smiled and shrugged.

"Kind of thought he had a thing for her last year, but he never really said anything about it," he whispered to her. "Do you think they realize yet that they fancy each other?" he continued as the other three argued good-naturedly about something or other.

"I have no clue. Hermione's smart and all, but when it comes to guys…she's completely clueless," she said with a smirk.

Neville nodded and chuckled. "What about Harry? He obviously likes her, but do you think he realizes she likes him back?"

Ginny looked at Neville with a hint of a grin and answered impishly, "I doubt it. Guys are kind of oblivious as to when a girl likes them."

She laughed to herself as Neville sputtered on his pumpkin juice, his ears rapidly turning a brilliant shade of pink.

Hermione quickly reached over to pat Neville's back. She then looked from Neville, who was still choking slightly, to Ginny, who was smiling evilly, and back to Neville. Looking pointedly at Ginny, she raised an eyebrow that was a fairly good imitation of Snape, to which she was answered with a smiling and blushing Ginny.

When Hermione started laughing softly, Ginny coughed and pointedly looked from her to Harry and back to Hermione again. It was her turn to laugh as Hermione's face flushed in embarrassment.

"You two alright?" Ron asked, interrupting their silent conversation.

Both hastily nodded and grinned at Ron, who shook his head and turned away, muttering under his breath what sounded very close to, "Barking lunatics, both of them!"

* * * *

The rest of the afternoon passed relatively well for Hermione. Arithmancy had been somewhat of a waste of time for her, for the class had spent the whole seventy-five minutes reviewing last year's material.

History of Magic hadn't been any better either, for Binns was as dead-boring as usual (no pun intended).

Having already read and memorized most of the textbook for the year, Hermione let her mind wander as Binns lectured monotonously. She spent the period getting ready for her meeting with Professor Flitwick which would take place right after History of Magic ended.

Hermione was extremely excited for this meeting. By the end of the summer holidays, she had been able to execute several different summoning and banishing charms without her wand, as well as a large number of simple charms usually taught to first years. She was proud of herself for accomplishing so much in such a short period of time, but couldn't wait to try more advanced spells.

When the class was finally over, Hermione said goodbye to the boys, reminding them of her extra tutoring session, and made her way to the Charms classroom. She waited eagerly until the class was dismissed and then walked into the classroom.

She laughed to herself seeing the tiny professor jump off of his raised platform and practically bounce over to her in excitement.

"Hello Professor. I know I'm here early, but we were let out of History early. I hope that's ok," she said, smiling at the small man.

"Of course it is, of course it is," he squeaked merrily, reminding Hermione of one of a story she had read about Santa's Elves. Flitwick's shock of white hair only further aided her imagination with the thought.

He scurried over to the door and shut it firmly, before walking back to where Hermione was waiting.

"Now then,  we should get started right away, for we have a lot of work to do. Have you tried doing wand less magic on your own?" he asked, waving her into a seat in the front of the classroom as he levitated himself so that he could sit on the edge of his desk.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "I was able to perform several banishing and summoning charms, as well as almost half of the charms you taught us in first year," she said, smiling shyly.

Flitwick beamed appreciatively. "Well done! Then again, I shouldn't have even asked you that questions, of course you've tried! Now, how about you show me some of your spells, and we'll work from there," he said, getting down to business.

* * * *

An hour later, an ecstatic yet exhausted Hermione made her way out of the Charms classroom and towards the Great Hall.

She was incredibly pleased with the results of her lesson with Professor Flitwick. He had taught her different ways to call on her power, ways to get around the barrier of having most of her power bound. When she had learned how to do this, she was surprised by how much stronger and more powerful the spells she cast were.

However, performing so much wand less magic at one time after already being tired had Hermione's energy levels very low and left her feeling completely exhausted. So when she had dragged herself almost all the way to the Great Hall and then someone knocked into her from behind, Hermione didn't even try to fight the fall.

"Oh!," she cried out as she went flying forwards, landing painfully on her right hip and elbow, books flying everywhere.

"Oh! We're so sorry! We weren't looking where we were going," gushed a small female voice.

"Yea, are you alright? We really didn't mean to hurt you, here let us help you up!" said another, almost identical voice.

She felt two hands on each arms as she weakly tried helping them lift her up. When she was finally standing, one of the small girls was leaning down to pick up her books.

"Are you alright?" asked the still standing one, a short, shy girl who looked like she was a first or second year.

"Yes, I'll be fine. And don't worry about it, I wasn't really paying attention either," answered Hermione, absently rubbing her elbow.

The second girl stood up and gave Hermione back her belongings, then went to stand next to the other girl. Hermione noticed that they were identical twins and that they had Gryffindor crests on their robes.

Hermione looked up in surprise and asked, "Are you two the only set of twins in Gryffindor this year?"

They both nodded, looking at Hermione in confusion.

Hermione almost laughed at the situation before she introduced herself to the twins, unsure of whether or not they knew who she was.

"I'm Hermione Granger, I'm a fifth year in your house. What are your names?"

She was slightly disappointed when there was no extra recognition, or no light bulb that seemed to go off in their heads when they heard her name and she figured that her grandmother hadn't told them who she was.

Oh well, there's all year to get to know them, and I'm sure they'll find out by the end of term who I am, she thought to herself as the twins introduced themselves.

"I'm Natasha and that's Theresa McGonagall," said the girl on the left, the one who had helped with Hermione's bags.

"Very pleased to meet you," Hermione said as the three started walking towards the Hall once more. "How do you both like Hogwarts so far?"

"Oh we love it!" exclaimed Natasha.

"But, we've been here before, 'cause we come to visit Grandma Minnie, Professor McGonagall. So the castle isn't all that new to us, but we love our classes though!" continued Theresa excitedly.

"That's good. What's it like having your grandmother as a professor?" she asked, smiling at the girls.

"We haven't had her yet, we have Transfigurations on Wednesday and Friday, so we'll find out tomorrow," said Theresa.

"But she's already taught us a lot of it or the theory behind it, since we weren't able to use our wands to actually do any of it yet. I can't wait to try it!" exclaimed Natasha, as Theresa vigorously nodded her head in agreement. 

The three had entered the Great Hall by now, and Natasha and Theresa said goodbye to Hermione before they ran off to sit with the other first years. 

Hermione glanced up at the Head Table and smile at her grandmother when she saw that she had been watching them.

The professor smiled back, discreetly of course, and nodded in the direction of the twins, smiling once more.

Hermione turned and found her friends and sat down across from Ron and Harry.

"Oi' Hermione, you look like you're going to fall asleep at the table," said Ron, heaping food onto his plate.

"I feel like I can and I just might," she answered, resting her head in her hand.

"How'd your tutoring thing go?" asked Ginny.

"It was great, but that's why I'm so tired," she answered, finally moving to help herself to some food.

"What did you have to do that made you so tired?" asked Harry.

"I was working with Flitwick today, and we were doing a lot of different spells and charms, working on my endurance and the power behind the spell. It was great, I'm just really tired now."

A few minutes after the group began eating, Hermione was tapped on the shoulder.

Surprised, she looked up into the face of a young boy with a Slytherin crest.

"Are you Hermione?" he asked shyly as Ron and Harry stared at him with distrust on their faces.

She nodded, not saying anything.

"I'm Casper, my sister told me to ask you to meet her outside," he said quietly, unnerved by the looks he was receiving from both the Gryffindor and the Slytherin tables.

Hermione shook herself and mentally cursed. "I completely forgot! Hold on, let me just get my stuff," she said, hurriedly reaching for her books and bag.

"You're not actually going with him, are you?" Ron asked incredulously. "I mean, he's a Slytherin! How do you know he's telling the truth?"

"Ron! I don't care if he's a Slytherin or not! His sister happens to be the girl I walked in with yesterday, and if she sent him in here to get me then of course I'm going to follow him!" she replied angrily.

"But what if its some kind of joke or a trap or something Hermione?" asked Harry quietly, yet worriedly.

"Oh calm down both of you. Nothing is going to happen to me, and if anything does I can take care of myself! You know I know more hexes and curses than most of the people in our year and those above us," she replied exasperated. "I'll see you guys later, alright?"

Before they had a chance to respond, she stood up and motioned for Casper to lead the way, leaving the Gryffindors behind shaking their heads.

When they got out of the Great Hall, Hermione turned to Casper and said, "It's great to meet you Casper."

He nodded excitedly, no longer the shy boy who had entered approached Hermione.

"I couldn't wait to meet you, so Niki said I could be the one to go and get you! Everyone's waiting in the room," he said, talking very fast and almost running towards the room next to the Great Hall.

When they entered the room, Hermione immediately apologized, "I'm so sorry! I just had this meeting with Professor Flitwick and I'm exhausted and I completely forgot! I'm really sorry!" she exclaimed.

Niki and Max both laughed and came up to Hermione.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you didn't show up at all, and you're not that late," she said, shutting the door and silencing the room before giving Hermione a quick hug.

"Yea, not all of us are like our uncle when it comes to being late," Max joked, playfully punching Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione laughed and relaxed, then turned to the two other boys in the room.

The tallest one stepped forward, hugging Hermione tightly.

"I'm Jordan, Niki's older brother. It's great to see you again, Hermione," he said in a rich baritone voice. 

"Again?" Hermione asked, returning the hug with a smile.

"Well, I was two when you nuts (motioning to Hermione and Niki) were born, and I used to play with you guys when you were old enough to crawl. It was obviously before you left for the Muggle world, but I remember you two crawling after me all over the house. We used to cause so much trouble and annoy the hell out of our parents," he said, grinning.

Hermione and Niki both looked at each other and laughed.

The youngest boy in the room was standing shyly next to Max, not really moving, but staring intently at Hermione.

Looking down at him,  she gave him an encouraging smile and greeted him

"You must be Max's younger brother, right? You're in Hufflepuff?" she asked.

He nodded and then stepped forward slightly. "I'm Andrew." 

"Hello Andrew, it's nice to finally meet you."

He nodded, then looked like he wanted to ask something but was holding back. Finally, he blurted out, "Is it true you know Harry Potter?"

The older students all laughed at his question as Hermione nodded and ruffled his hair. "Yup, I am. He's one of my best friends," she answered. 

"Unfortunately for others," came a deep voice from the doorway. Startled, the group turned quickly only to find their uncle standing in the doorway with a scowl.

"What are you all doing in here? You should all be at dinner. I do believe that Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin will be losing House Points because of this," he said, stalking into the room.

Protests were heard from everyone except Andrew, who was looking in shock at his Uncle, fear written all over his face.

"Silence!" he snapped, quieting the room immediately.

He walked back over the door and locked it, placing another silencing charm on the room. Turning slowly to face his nieces and nephews, he said in a deadly calm voice.

"Well? No one's going to greet their favorite uncle?" he asked. He paused, looking at each person and then broke out into a smile. "You guys really need to lighten up!"

Hermione scowled at him and then laughed, soon joined by the rest. Niki went over to her uncle and punched his arm, scolding him, "Don't do that! How were we supposed to know that you weren't actually going to take points away or give us detention. I should owl grandmum and grandpa!"

Hermione laughed again as she saw her uncle pretend to be frightened. Niki punched his arm again and then gave him a hug, followed by the rest of the nieces and nephews.

"It's good to see all of you," Severus said once everyone had hugged and they were all sitting around the small classroom. "I see you have all met Hermione. How, if I may ask?"

"Max and I have Muggle Studies with her. We walked in and recognized her, so started talking. After the class, we set up this thing so that she could meet Jordan, Casper and Andrew. You came in right after she did, actually," Niki answered.

Severus smiled and ruffled Andrew's hair. "And now that you've all met, I have something to tell you all."

Hermione and Niki glanced at each other before Hermione asked hesitantly, "Is this about Professor Fitz?"

Severus nodded, "I take it you recognized her from your dream?"

"Yes…is everything alright?" Hermione asked worriedly, the others leaning forward anticipating their uncle's answer.

Severus looked their nervous, waiting faces and laughed softly. "Everything is fine. It was quite a surprise to see her standing with Albus after so many years, but we've talked and worked out a number of things."

He paused, and when he didn't continue, Jordan asked exasperated, "Well? What did you work out? What happened?"

Severus chuckled once more before answering. "After spending the day together yesterday, and discussing several options, I proposed to her again and she accepted. We are to be married a week from Saturday."

Niki and Hermione looked at each other again and then squealed in unison, jumping out of their chairs to embrace their uncle. The boys followed in a more composed pace, congratulating and hugging in as well.

"Uncle Sev, that's great! I just can't believe it took you eight years to get back together!" Niki exclaimed.

"Yea! No offense, but everyone who knew you could tell that you two belonged together and were both dolts for separating," added Jordan with a grin.

Severus playfully cuffed the back of Jordan's head before answering with a small smile, "Yes, well, it just took us a little longer to get back together than either of us liked."

"When do I get to meet her?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yes, when do we get to see her again? Can we still call her Aunt Rose, even though you guys aren't married yet?" asked Max, also eager.

"You'll get to see her soon, and yes, I'm sure shed love to be called Aunt Rose again. She's missed you lot as much as she's missed me, although it is hard to understand why," he said slyly, then jumped to avoid a punch from Niki, Max and Jordan. 

After some more teasing between Severus and the six younger Snapes, Severus realized that they had all missed dinner, and summoned a House Elf from the kitchens for some food. Within minutes, the family was eating a pleasant dinner, catching up and getting acquainted.

It wasn't until Severus noticed Andrew and Casper yawning that he checked the time, and sent them all to their common rooms, and to bed for the younger ones.

After saying goodnight to the others, Severus walked Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room. They talked about her meeting with the other Snapes and what she thought of her cousins. As they reached the Gryffindor tower, Hermione asked a question that had been bothering her since the day before.

"Are you sure you're alright, Uncle Sev? I mean, I saw your face yesterday and you looked…well…not that great," she said, placing a hand on her uncle's arm after looking around to make sure no one was in sight.  

Severus smiled and answered her reassuringly, "Everything is fine, Hermione. I must admit it was a huge shock, seeing her there after eight years, especially when things had ended so badly. I could hardly think as I followed Albus into the side room. After I realized that it wasn't all some kind of joke of Albus', rose and I talked. We had a lot to discuss, still have actually. But as of right now, I couldn't be happier, knowing that she's back in my life, hopefully to stay this time."

"I'm happy for you, Uncle Sev," Hermione said, giving her uncle a small hug. "I can't wait to meet her!"

"And she can't wait to meet you. She hasn't seen you since you were a small child, and is looking forward to having you in her classes. I think Albus is setting up a small room one day this week so that you'll be able to meet all of your Snape relatives, so you shall meet her there, unless you have DADA before then. But as for right now, time to get inside. It's almost curfew and I would hate to have to take off House points," he said with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes and replied with a smile, "Oh yes, I can see how much you despise doing that. Goodnight Uncle Sev."

"Goodnight Hermione."

Hermione turned away from her uncle and entered the Common Room. With a smile on her face, she made her way up the steps to her dormitory room and climbed into bed.


	16. Pansy Parkinson

Usual disclaimer applies…Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. This summer was really busy, working two jobs and taking a summer class. Just got back to school and had to organize my schedule and stuff, but I hope that now I'm settled again, the chapters will come more regularly. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

The Secret

Chapter Sixteen; Pansy Parkinson

She awoke slowly, extremely refreshed after finally having a full nights sleep. Stretching languorously, she sighed contentedly before petting her purring cat.

Hermione jumped out of bed, squinting as the bright sunlight hit her eyes as she opened the curtains enclosing her bed. Quietly, for her roommates were still asleep, she gathered her clothes and headed to the showers.

After a relaxing shower, Hermione dressed and made her way to the Common Room to get started on some reading. Even though her grandmother hadn't actually started the lessons for Animagus training yet, she had given Hermione a number of books to start reading. She sat down, put her headphones on and buried her nose in the book.

A short time later, a rather rumpled-looking Harry walked down the steps from the boy's dormitory. Finding Hermione in the group of people starting to congregate before breakfast started, he made his way over to her.

"Morning, 'Mya," he said. When she didn't answer him, he walked around to the other side of the table, where he was now peering over her shoulder. "'Mya, what are you doing?" he asked. When she didn't answer again, he poked her shoulder.

Jumping in shock, Hermione grabbed her headphones, which had been hidden under a curtain of hair, and took them off her head. Placing a hand on her chest to still her breathing, she exclaimed, "Merlin, Harry! You scared me half to death!"

Harry chuckled, earning a glare from his best friend. Ignoring it, he sat down next to her and peered over her shoulder again. "What are you working on?" He read the title and then asked surprised, "Animagus Hermione? Why are you reading a book on Animagus?"

Pulling the book back towards herself, she answered her friend exasperatedly. "Because it's interesting to me. And I want to learn how to become one."

"But doesn't it take forever to learn how? I mean, it took the Marauders almost four years!" 

Hermione shook her head. "No, actually it takes a lot less time. Usually, it only takes a person about a year, even less if the witch or wizard is really powerful. It took the Marauders so long because they weren't properly trained by a professional. They also only had between classes and on weekends to teach themselves."

"But won't you have the same amount of time to learn? I mean, you can't get proper training now, can you?" Harry asked, intrigued.

Hermione shook her head again, thinking quickly. "No, actually I'm planning on taking a course over the summer. The Ministry offers them at different times throughout the year for anyone who wants to take it. They have to be of age, of course, and by the end of this year, I will be," she said, relieved she had come up with something believable in so little time. Harry definitely could not find out that she was going to be learning this year, taught by her grandmother, no less.

"Wicked," Harry said. "Sounds interesting. Maybe we can take it together!"

"Yea, that'd be fun," Hermione agreed, suddenly filled with guilt at having to lie to her best friend. The fact that it was Harry just made her feel worse.

Noticing that she was staring at him with a rather odd expression, Harry put his hand on her shoulder, suddenly worried. "Hermione, you okay?"

Nodding and quickly turning her head away, she sighed and answered, "I'm fine, Harry. I'm just tired, that's all."

He sat looking at her for a while as she concentrated on her book, almost instantaneously becoming absorbed in the text again. A thought flickered through his mind and he blushed and turned away.

What I wouldn't give for her to concentrate on me like she does that book. What I wouldn't give to _be that book._

(Think Romeo and Juliet's balcony scene where Juliet is leaning on her hand and Romeo wishes that he was a glove on her hand. Hehe couldn't resist putting it in their.)

Before the thought could expand, Ron came bounding down the stairs from the boys dormitory, finally dressed and ready to go to the Great Hall.

"Oi, time for breakfast. Put down your book, Hermione, I'm starved…let's go!" He exclaimed, practically dragging Harry and Hermione from their seats, much to their amusement.

"Ow, Ron let go! You can't drag us through the portrait hole. Ron, let go of my arm! It's not like I'm going anywhere, I am going to breakfast too, you know!" exclaimed Hermione, trying to get free of Ron as he dragged them through the portrait hole and through the halls.

Turning his head to face her as he speed-walked, he whined, "But Her-_mio_-ne!!! You walk _sooo_ slowly!!" 

Harry and Hermione both laughed at his response. Looking helplessly at one another, they finally gave up trying to fight Ron and just struggled to keep up with him as he pulled them along. 

Coming down the last flight of the stairs, the laughing trio was stopped by the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Potty and his two sidekicks."

*  *  *  *

Draco woke with a start, breathing heavily and glistening with sweat. He had dreamt of his father again. It was an odd, swirling dream that had his father yelling at him and handling whips and canes and whatnot. Not very pleasant, on the whole, and disturbing since Draco had been having them since that last beating Lucius had given him.

Rolling out of bed with a groan, he took a much-needed shower and, after getting dressed, went down to the Common Room to wait for Crabbe and Goyle to finish getting dressed. 

Sneering at the students in the younger years, he made himself comfortable in an armchair and waited impatiently for the other boys. He moaned in despair and tried to hide in the armchair as he heard Pansy's shrill voice and Millicent's husky one talking from the girl's stairway. Praying to anyone who was listening that they wouldn't see him, he groaned again as he heard Pansy.

"Ooh, Draco! There you are. We can go to breakfast together," she said, incredibly pleased with the situation.

"Pansy, Millicent," he replied coldly, nodding to both of them. He then returned to staring around the common room, ignoring the obnoxiously pitched chattering of the girls beside him. He continued this until he heard the two lumbering oafs traipsing down the stairs, followed by Blaise Zambini's measured steps.

"Finally," Draco grunted impatiently before standing and leading the way out of the common room. He was actually very glad at the moment that he had never treated anyone in Slytherin with any sort of decency. At the moment, he had absolutely no intention of treating these 'friends' of his with anything but disdain and disgust.

This is what Professor Snape must go through at every meeting. He must feel like this all the time, he thought suddenly. Draco felt slightly comforted by the fact that someone else was in the type of position he was in, and saddened that his Professor had probably felt like this for a large number of years.

Walking slightly ahead of the others, he paid little attention to their conversation till he heard them mention the Gryffindor Trio, Hermione in particular.

Pansy was talking, her pug-face pinched into a disgusted look. "I mean, can you believe the Mudblood? It's only the first week of classes and already she's annoying everyone with her hand-raising," she sneered. "Not to mention that she obviously helps Potter and Weasley. If it weren't for her help, we would be at the top of the class, not _them!_ They are going to pay this year. They are going to pay for what they did to Draco and you two last year," she started, looking at Crabbe and Goyle who grinned evilly. "And for ruining the Lord's plans for the past four years in a row!" she added after brief pause.

While the others nodded and agreed with her, she grinned evilly, whispering under her breath, yet loud enough for the rest of them to hear. "Oh, yes, they will pay. The Master is going to see to that. Little-Miss-Mudblood won't be the top of the class this year, not if the Master has anything to say about it," she finished, proudly holding her head high and slightly touching her left arm where the Dark Mark was burned into her flesh.

The others gasped and looked at her in shock, and the six stopped walking. Millicent was the first to speak.

"You…you mean you actually met Him?" she whispered in awe after checking quickly to make sure that no one was around to hear them.

Pansy nodded superiorly before answering. "I also received the Mark. I was at my first meeting when the Lord mentioned his plans for Potter, Weasley and Granger, but he swore everyone to secrecy. I would show you the Mark, but-"

"But that would be moronic, seeing as how we're in the middle of the hallway!" Draco hissed harshly, heart pounding at what he had just heard. There was a Death Eater in his group of 'friends', and Merlin only knew how many more in his House.

This is it, Draco thought. I'm becoming a spy for the Order. There is no way that I'm going to be able to live with these people, not knowing what they know. If I can find out what the Dark Lord has planned, I can warn Dumbledore and he'd know what to do.

He was interrupted by Pansy's indignant whining. "I'm not stupid, Draco. I wasn't going to _show_ them!"

"No, but you sure as hell were talking loud enough for anyone to hear you. There are people around here who could have heard you. Think of what would have happened…of how displeased He would be if you were caught because you couldn't keep your fat mouth shut!" he said angrily.

"Draco!" Pansy said, now furious with him for everything he had said and for the way he was treating her. "I-"

"Ah, but Miss Parkinson, Young Mr. Malfoy has a point, wouldn't you agree?" interrupted the silky drawl of their Head of House.

Gasping and turning around, the five other Slytherins (Draco had seen Severus approaching and listening to their conversation) now stared in embarrassment and fear in front of a furious looking Severus Snape. Draco smirked behind the other's backs as they cowered slightly at the look in Severus's eyes.

"Pro-Professor Snape," she gulped, trying to look brave in the face of danger.

"Miss Parkinson, surely you have more sense than to go voicing your loyalties in the middle of the hall. And while you might not have actually taken out the Mark and flashed it around, you might as well have, you foolish girl," he snapped harshly. "You were loud enough, all of you, for me to be able to hear you halfway down the hall. What would have happened if I had not been alone? Or if there had been a student who had overheard you and gone straight to the Headmaster? Not to mention the fact that in this school, even the walls have ears and mouths," he said, disgusted with their lack of intelligence as he glanced at the portraits that lined the walls. 

By now, the Slytherins all looked fairly frightened and remorseful at their behavior. Having spent four years in the Serpent's Den, they were used to be criticized by their Head of House. This however, was much harsher then anything they had ever had to deal with. They also knew not to contradict him when he was like this. However, Pansy stupidly tried to get out of the situation by arguing with him.

"But Professor! We checked first!" she whined.

Mistake number one, Draco thought gleefully as Severus's nostrils flared.

"_Miss_ Parkinson! If you had checked, you would have seen that you were not alone in this hallway. It does not matter how many times you do check. There are always people listening, whether in portraits or with charms, or in secret passages. Even the ghosts can hear you, even though we cannot see them during the day. I am extremely disappointed in each of you! I never thought I would see the day when members of my own house would be so stupid and foolish. Now, I suggest you do not continue this conversation, but instead, make your way to the Great Hall for breakfast."

He started walking away, to the relief of Draco's housemates. 

"Greasy git," Pansy muttered under her breath as Severus started to walk away.

Mistake number two, Draco thought as Severus stopped short and spun around. 

"Ten points, Miss Parkinson, for putting yours and your fellow classmates in such danger because of a bit of gossip. Yes, from my own house," he answered their gasps coldly. "Five points to you, Mr. Malfoy, for using your head and trying to protect your fellow students, even while they were putting you in danger. Oh, and next time you find it necessary to talk about certain…topics…in the hallways or anywhere else outside of the common room, I am sure your parents would be thrilled to know what you are doing. Especially since you are putting yourselves and the rest of your family's lives in danger. Not only with the Aurors, but with Him as well. He would not be pleased with any of you or your parents if he were to find out that the reason some of his best and loyal followers were captured was because their children couldn't keep quiet," he sneered at them. 

Severus then watched in satisfaction as their faces paled even more as his words sunk in, Pansy's considerably more than the others. "Well then," he smirked. "I suggest you make your way to breakfast. And do try to pick a more suitable topic of conversation." And with a flourish of his robes, he was gone down the hallway.

It was a rather subdued group that made their way to the Great Hall not moments later. Draco was the quietest of them all, thinking about what Pansy had revealed.

Voldemort has heard of Hermione and Ron. Definitely _not_ a good thing. I wonder if it was my fault, always complaining to Lucius about them. Merlin, I hope it wasn't my fault. Pansy and the others are going to do everything in their power to antagonize them this year, and to get them to fight back. And that will just give them a reason to hurt the Gryffindors. Argh…and if I don't go along with them, Lucius and Voldemort will definitely hear about it, he thought as they made their way closer to the Hall.

So it was with slight apprehension that Draco caught sight of the three Gryffindors coming down the last flight of stairs. Knowing that he would be questioned by the others if he refused to bait the trio, he sighed inaudibly and steeled his shoulders. With his customary mask of disgust on, he led the group of Slytherins towards the bottom of the stairs.

As Ron pulled the other two down the last steps, he started. "Well, well, well." He wracked his brain for something swift but effective that would get him out of this situation as soon as possible. "If it isn't Potty and his two sidekicks."

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry said coldly as the three stopped short in front of their group. Immediately there was a hush in the hall as the two groups faced off.

"What's the rush Weasel?" Draco continued, ignoring Harry.

Hermione stepped to the side of Ron and put one hand on his arm as his face started to redden.

"You sure are running awfully fast towards the Hall. What happened…run out of money in that shack of yours and couldn't afford enough food for that disgustingly large family of yours? No wonder you're running to breakfast. This simple meal must seem like a feast to you," he finished, glancing at Hermione before redirecting his gaze back to Ron, whose face was now darker than his hair. He felt quite bad as Ron and Harry stared coldly back at him, wands drawn after the crack about the Weasley's not having any food in their household.

"You little snot-nosed ferret!" Ron hissed angrily. "What the hell-" 

Before he could finish his sentence, Hermione interrupted him again, having seen her grandmother and Professor Sprout approaching quickly. "It's not worth it Ron. He's not worth it, and soon the professors will be here because of the crowd," she pleaded softly, her hand on his wand arm softly pressing downwards so he would lower his wand.

Ron looked from her to the smirking Slytherins before finally seeing the two professors in the background who were swiftly making their way towards the group. Finally, he slowly lowered his wand and started to turn away.

Pansy smirked and called out, "Whipped by a stupid Mudblood, Weasel? That's even more of a disgrace than your pitiful family is."

The crowd gasped as they saw the Professors standing behind the Slytherins. Hermione almost laughed out loud when she caught sight of the look on Pansy's face when the furious Deputy Headmistress cleared her throat.

"Miss Parkinson," she said, radiating coldness. "It would be in your best interest to follow me immediately. The rest of you, head into breakfast now before more problems arise and I have to start handing out detentions," she said, glaring at the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors, then at the crowd surrounding them.

Winona was furious. She knew that her granddaughter had had some trouble with the Slytherins in the past because of her relationship with Harry and Ron. She had never realized that Hermione was so harshly ridiculed for something that she would have had no control over whatsoever it she were, in fact, Muggle-born. But the fact that she was ridiculed for something that was so far from the truth would have been laughable if the situation weren't so serious. Like Hermione could ever be mistaken far a Muggle-born student! With the power she had?!

As Winona disappeared down the hall with Pansy, Professor Sprout shooed the rest of the crowd into the Great Hall. As Hermione and Harry were trying to calm Ron down and get him into the hall, they heard a whispered "I'm sorry" before Draco and the other Slytherins swept past them.

Once seated at the Gryffindor table, Ron started ranting almost immediately. "Why, that no good, slimy, son on a –"

"Ron!" Hermione interrupted disapprovingly. "You do know that he didn't-"

"Hermione, how can you defend him? Come on!" Ron interrupted her, not hearing a word Hermione had tried to say. "Did you hear him? I could wring that stupid ferret's neck! What I wouldn't do…I knew we shouldn't have trusted him so easily!" he snapped quietly yet harshly to Hermione and Harry. "The first chance he gets and he's already insulting us. How could Dumbledore have trusted him?"

"Ron, he mentioned on the train that he wasn't going to stop teasing and baiting us. He has to, just like we have to fight him back every time so that no one will notice that anything is different," Harry said softly. "Look, I'm not happy about this either, it's not like I like being insulted, but we have to go along with it and not take it to heart."

"Harry's right, Ron," Hermione agreed. "It would look odd if he suddenly stopped baiting us after all these years of constant fighting."

"But that's just it, Hermione! We've spent the last four years practically at war with him, and now all of a sudden he's a changed person? I just don't know. I don't believe that that was an act, but I do think that what we saw on the train was. I think that it was just to get us to trust him with information," he finished.

"Ron, that's ridiculous. Yes, before this year we had to watch our backs practically every second that we were around him. And I would have laughed at you and have you sent to St. Mungo's if you told me that he would be on our side this year. But now, after our talk on the train, and the two or three that I have had with him since then, I truly believe he is telling the truth. Believe me, I have definitely heard of much weirder things happening than someone switching sides," she finished, a far-away look in her eyes as she thought of all the secrets her family had revealed to her just a few weeks ago.

"Hermione, you okay?" Harry asked, glancing at Ron who shrugged.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry," she said after Harry prodded her shoulder, mirroring the actions of that morning.

"But Hermione," Ron continued as if nothing had happened. "I still don't think we should trust him. I mean, he insulted my family _again_, and then just stood there when Parkinson insulted you. It's getting to be enough!" he said angrily.

"Well, its not as if he can just stand up for us, now can he? But he did keep his promise not to call me a Mudblood anymore, didn't he?" Hermione asked, trying to get him to calm down again, but only infuriating him more.

"That stupid Parkinson! Pug-nosed twit. If she weren't a girl…" he trailed off into quiet mutterings, some accompanied by rather disturbing hand gestures.

"Ron…Ron…_Ron!" Hermione said, trying to get his attention. When he didn't look up or stop muttering at all, she became slightly upset._

"For Merlin's sake, Ron, will you please SHUT UP!?!" she finally hissed angrily, slamming her hand down onto the table, wishing he would just stop talking.

She, and anyone looking at that moment, was shocked when all of a sudden, sound stopped coming from Ron's still moving mouth. Suddenly realizing that he was no longer emitting any sounds, he snapped his jaw shut in surprise. Several seconds later, he opened his mouth again and formed the word 'what'. Everyone sitting around him saw him mouth the word and was all shocked when still, no sound came out.

As Ron began to panic, Hermione did some quick calculations and began to worry. Standing up and making her way up to the Headmaster, she caught his eye and asked him to join her.

Smiling benignly he walked over to her before he noticed her worried state.

"Child, what's the matter?" he asked immediately.

"Well, sir, Ron was muttering to himself, and being quite annoying a couple of minutes ago. I think that I got a little mad and yelled at him to shut up. Sir, I think I shut him up, because he can't say anything anymore," she finished in a small voice, looking extremely nervous and slightly confused as she twisted her hands in her robes.

"Why did you not just end the Silencing spell then, Hermione?" he asked curiously, his small smile hidden by the massive hair that made up his beard.

"But sir, I never cast a spell! I only wished he would shut up. I never even reached for my wand!" She said, clearly becoming upset.

Quietly, so that no one would hear them, he said comfortingly, "Hermione, he will be alright. Your powers are growing faster than we all expected them too. This is just another form your wand less magic is going to take. There may be instances in the future when you are wishing strongly for something and it will just happen, with no wand or spell or anything. All you need to do is wish for him to be able to speak again. If that does not work, envision yourself lifting the Silencing Charm off of Mr. Weasley," he finished.

Glancing at the now red and frantic Ron, she took a deep breath and wished he would be able to talk. She closed her eyes and pictured Ron yelling about something or other.

"Well done, Hermione," she heard Albus murmur before she opened her eyes to an extremely loud squawk from Ron's direction. Smiling in relief, she beamed at the Headmaster before quickly making her way back to her spot at the table, where Ron was talked excitedly, having completely forgotten about Draco.

*  *  *  *

Albus walked back to the High Table, to his seat in between Severus and Winona. Winona had just returned from assigning Pansy detention and removing a sufficient amount of House Points from Slytherin, after giving her a good tongue-lashing, of course. 

"Is everything alright, Albus?" she asked worriedly.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes, everything is fine. It seems that her powers are progressing quite rapidly. She has performed a rather advanced Silencing spell simply by wishing for Mr. Weasley to cease talking," he said, extremely amused.

There was silence from his companions for a second before they both started chuckling softly, both fighting smiles that threatened to appear.

"Well done, well done. Finally she has succeeded where we have all failed. I have been trying to quiet Mr. Weasley for years now," Severus said, trying not to let his pride at his niece's accomplishment show.

"I have some disturbing new, Albus," Severus said several minutes later, breaking the relaxed silence. After making sure he had Albus' and Winona's attention, he spoke, only loud enough for the two of them to hear. "Pansy Parkinson has taken the Mark."

Albus sighed, immediately saddened that he had lost yet another student, while Winona looked uncertain and furious at once.

"Are you sure she has the Mark, Severus?" she asked, not wanting to believe that a fifth year would join the enemy, yet not putting it past the wretched girl.

"Positive, Winona. She was stupid enough to almost show the whole corridor, foolish girl that she is," he said in disgust. "I overheard her and the others in her year discussing what He wants for this year. They were in the middle of the first level Dungeon, right where anyone could hear them. As I approached, Draco Malfoy was reprimanding the others about talking about it out of the common room. I think he is getting nervous, Albus," he finished, glancing at where Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Hmmm, I believe this information may be a significant factor in helping young Mr. Malfoy reach his decision," Albus said.

"What does Draco Malfoy have to do with Pansy Parkinson taking the Mark? What are you not telling me, Albus?" Winona asked irritably.

"You haven't told her Albus?" Severus asked, arching an elegant eyebrow in surprise.

Albus shook his head, much to the amusement of Severus. "You know as well as I do that it is far safer to not share a piece of information with everyone in a specific group, especially something as vital and potentially life threatening as this is." At Severus's and Winona's nods of agreement, he continued. "However, since you are now partially responsible for Mr. Malfoy, I believe it would be beneficial for you to know as well," he said to Winona. 

"This summer, after many rather unfortunate experiences with his father, young Mr. Malfoy came to the decision that he no longer wished to join Voldemort's forces, following in his father's footsteps. He was given several choices, by myself, as to what he would like to do with his new freedom. From looking at the young man now, after what he was just told by Miss Parkinson, I am willing to believe that Mr. Malfoy is leaning towards entering the Death Eater's ranks as a spy, like you Severus," he finished.

The three glanced towards the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting, listening intently to whatever was being discussed by Blaise, Pansy and Millicent. From the intense look on his face, he seemed to be quite sickened by whatever he was hearing, but forcing himself to listen.

Severus sighed. "I had hoped he would not choose that path, that it would not have had to come to that," he said wistfully.

"Don't we all, Severus. Don't we all," agreed Albus, uncharacteristically subdued.

After several seconds of watching the students milling around the hall, laughing and talking with their friends, Winona asked quietly, "What is to be done with Miss Parkinson, Albus?"

Albus sighed before answering. "I am afraid that nothing _can_ be done. If someone were to mention the incident to her, she and the group would immediately suspect Severus, since he was the only one to overhear the conversation. They would inevitably tell their parents, and then the information would reach Voldemort's ears in no time. We cannot afford Severus's loyalty to be questioned," he said tiredly.

"But what about the paintings, Albus? Surely if you mentioned…" Winona trailed off as Albus shook his head. "I am afraid it would look too much like a coincidence. Especially since Severus mentioned the portraits while he was talking to them. We cannot say anything or act any differently towards the girl, or the others. It would only alert them that someone knows something and is betraying them," he said.

"Humph," Winona sniffed. "If I'm acting differently towards Miss Parkinson, she will definitely not suspect that it was because of the Mark," she said, lips thinning in anger.

"What do you mean, Winona?" Severus asked curiously.

"Well, right before breakfast, I walked into the middle of a…discussion…between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor fifth years," she started.

Albus's eyes twinkled at the insinuation and Severus sighed, exasperated. "Let me guess. It was Pansy and the same group I had talked to, probably not five minutes beforehand. And of course, it was Potter, Weasley and Hermione," he stated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Down to the last person," Winona confirmed, nodding. "Hermione had seen me coming and had successfully persuaded Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter to lower their wands. As I walked up behind Miss Parkinson, I believe her phrasing was 'Whipped by a stupid Mudblood' and then went on to insult Mr. Weasley's family, yet again," she finished angrily. Turning to Severus she snapped, "Did you know they treated your _niece like that? And from the way she didn't even react, it must have been going on for a number of years, at least!"_

Severus nodded shortly, displeasure radiating off of him. "Yes, I knew. And there was not a thing I could to do stop it," he grumbled through gritted teeth, obviously perplexed with the situation he was in. "Believe me, the first chance I get to retaliate, those who have mocked her, belittled her or tried to destroy her spirit will definitely be sorry! What I wouldn't do…" he trailed off, muttering obscenities under his breath, mimicking Ron's actions quite astonishingly.

Albus chuckled and patted his arm. "Careful, Severus. There are many impressionable minds here. And, if I'm not mistaken, breakfast is almost over." As Severus calmed down and replaced his mask of disgust with the world, Albus turned to Winona, eyes twinkling. "So, Winona, how many points did Miss Parkinson lose?"

Winona chuckled slightly before answering. "Thirty points off for heartlessly insulting a fellow student, and a fellow student's family. And a detention this Friday with Argus for use of such a crude word in front of the younger students."

Both Severus and Albus nodded, satisfied with the girl's punishment.

"This definitely does not seem to be Miss Parkinson's day when it comes to House Points, does it Severus?" he asked, twinkling.

Severus scowled before nodding to the smiling man seated next to him.

"Severus Snape. Did you take House Points off of you _own House?!_" Winona exclaimed in amusement, faking astonishment. Her mood suddenly brightened considerably at the thought.

"It was only ten," he grumbled. "And I've taken points off before, so stop making such a fuss about it," he snapped as both Winona and Albus laughed.

"Ah, but Severus, that was what, nine, ten years ago? When that young man exploded his cauldron and singed your eyebrows off, correct?" he asked innocently.

Severus's expression darkened as Winona snorted, trying not to burst out laughing. "It was ten years ago. And I would appreciate it if you refrained from bringing that up ever again," he practically snarled.

Completely ignoring Severus, Albus continued merrily. "Ah, I remember now. It was Mr. Zambini's cousin, Bryant, correct? If I'm not mistaken, Rose had to use Muggle eyeliner to fill in your eyebrows for about three weeks until they grew back. Yes, that was it," he finished, looking off into the distance, a dreamy expression on his face as he reminisced.

By this time, Severus looked like he was going to murder his employer. It did not help that Winona was laughing so hard she had started coughing, having tried to swallow water to ease her hiccups. The thought of Severus with penciled in eyebrows almost brought her to tears. 

Before Severus could say something, or do anything drastic, Albus snapped out of his daydream and changed the subject. "Speaking of Rose (a snort from Winona), do you know where she is, Severus? I haven't seen her at breakfast yet, and it is almost time to go."

Not having forgiven Albus for telling Winona about that God-awful accident, he answered shortly, still scowling. "She is talking to her parents. They Flooed us this morning after receiving our Owl about the wedding. She is having breakfast with them in our quarters and should be ready in time for her first class. And speaking of which, if you would excuse me?" he nodded curtly to Albus and Winona before sweeping out of the side door, Winona's and Albus's chuckles following out the door.

*  *  *  *

A/N: Just a quick question for everyone. When talking about Minerva and Hermione, should I call them Alexial and Winona or will that just confuse everyone? Let me know your opinions!

A/N2: The part about Romeo and Juliet was inspired by my Shakespeare class. I had just read that scene when I started writing the chapter, so it was fresh in my mind. Couldn't resist using it in there.

A/N3: Severus might seem slightly OOC this chapter, towards the end when he is showing a lot of emotion. Just remember that he really isn't, it's just his eyes that show his emotion. Albus and Minerva are sitting close enough to read his reactions, and remember that they have been working with him for long enough to be able to read the slight changes in his facial expressions. Anyway, just wanted to add that, so that it doesn't seem too odd. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Please review!!


	17. Enlightenment

A/N: Sorry to all for the huge amount of time since my last update. Been having problems with my computer, plus awful writer's block. Hope the length of this chapter makes up for such a long wait. Please review and let me know what you think! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer applies. Harry Potter and all characters belong to J. K. Rowling…but how I wish I had made them up!

The Secret

Chapter Seventeen; Enlightenment

"Mum, Dad, I know what I'm doing, alright?!" 

"But Rose, dear, I just cannot believe you are remarrying that…that…_him!!_ After all he's put you through…and done to you! You're going to just turn around and forget it all in the, what, two days you've been back there with him?!" Rose's mother, Agnes, asked incredulously. 

Rose, having Floo-ed her parents first thing that morning with news of her upcoming wedding, was now sitting with her parents in the sitting room in the quarters Albus had given her. It would have been quite a pleasant breakfast, a reunion between her and her parents, if it had not been for the conversation. With an internal sigh, she refocused on what her mother was saying.

"I mean, really Rose! These past years you have been a miserable wreck! The months after your divorce, you wouldn't even leave the house! And you see the man for the first time in eight or nine years, for only two or three days, I might add, and you're already planning on remarrying him? I just can't believe you would even _contemplate_ marrying the man who made you so unhappy in the first place!" she finished, throwing her hands up in the air, exasperated beyond belief.

As Jeffrey, her father, walked over to place a comforting hand on her mother's shoulder, Rose sighed again. "Mum, I know that it's hard for both you and dad to understand. Especially because, over the years, I've only ever told you how much I was in pain. I never told you that I still loved him, or missed him so much that it physically hurt sometimes to think of how stupid we both were. No Mum, don't even say it was his only fault, because it wasn't wholly his. I was the one who walked away from him, from our marriage, because he refused to let go of the one thing in his life that I never, ever should have asked him to give up. But, seeing him now…" she trailed off, staring at the fireplace.

As Agnes was about to comment again, Rose spoke up again. "Mum, he has been as miserable and hopeless, if not more, as I have been these past years. I don't remember ever seeing him so cold, so distant, so shut off from all human contact and emotion. It was a shock to see him again," Understatement of the century there she thought, "and seeing him as he was made the whole thing worse, because I know that _I_ am the reason why he is the man he is today. Or was, before we talked. And yes, we talked, a lot. We had nine years worth of catching up to do, and plenty of problems to solve. And while we haven't even come close to solving all of them…"

She paused, searching for the words to convince her parents that she wanted this, needed this, with all her heart.

She looked up at her parents, her eyes full of anguish, uncertainty, love, and, something that had not shown itself in a long while, happiness. "Mum, Dad, we have wasted eight years…eight precious years without each other, without each other's love, or comfort, or support. And all because of a stupid fight that shouldn't have happened in the first place. He should have been there for me, to help me through all of Lila's birthdays and the anniversaries of her death, to help with the grief and the mourning. And I should have been there for him; to help him as well…we have never stopped loving each other, that much has become quite apparent to both of us. We want, more than anything, to return to being husband and wife," she paused again, before straightening slightly. "I truly, truly hope you give us your blessings again and accept Severus back into this family…but I'm sorry to say that whether you do or not, I will be remarrying Sev the Saturday after next. I just hope you'll be there to give me away again," she finished resolutely, her jaw set firmly in determination.

Agnes gasped in shock, her hand flying to her throat. She refused to believe what had just come out of her daughter's mouth. "Are you serious? You would go against our wishes?" she asked faintly. She glanced at her husband. Jeffrey had gone pale at the statement, but was watching their daughter thoughtfully.

"Oh mum," Rose said softly. "Please don't force me to. You know I would never even contemplate doing something like that if it weren't so completely important to me. But mum, dad, we're in our forties. We don't want to wait anymore. I know it seems like we are rushing into this (a snort from her father) but I assure you, it is something that we both desperately need to do…something _I_ need to do. I need to feel whole again. And the time I've spent with Severus these past few days, when we were talking, and when he proposed again, I did. I haven't felt like this since Lila died. And I know he hasn't either. He's been so miserable these past eight years, even more so that I was. Oh, he had changed so much, strayed so much from the loving, tender man I was married to. Now, students are afraid of him, call him a greasy git, and-"

"And you still want to marry him? When he's so horrible to students that they call him such names?" Agnes interrupted, disbelieving.

"But don't you see? I made him this way. And it kills me to realize that. I could never imagine that my Severus, my sweet, loving, wonderful husband, could become the cold, lonely, harsh man he is today, who has no friends and who barely leaves his room but to teach. When I said yes to him, he was…it was like he was a man dying of starvation being offered as much food as he wanted. Mum, he was practically sobbing! I have never seen him like that, ever! Not even when Lila died. He completely broke down, we both did. It was then that I realized how much we had both been hurting, both been yearning for the same thing. And now, yes even thought it's after only three days, we want to get married again. No, we _need to get married again, to feel complete, to belong to one another. And I hope, with all my heart, that you respect our…my wishes. Please," she finished, the last word whispered pleadingly to her parents._

There was silence in the sitting room as Agnes and Jeffrey digested what Rose had just said. As they were about to answer, a knock reverberated throughout the silent chambers. With a glance at her parents, Rose stood to answer the door.

"Albus!" she greeted in surprise before ushering the elder wizard into her quarters.

"Hello Albus, what brings you here?" a surprised Agnes asked, rising to greet him.

"Hello Agnes, Jeffrey. What a pleasure to see you after all this time," Albus said warmly, shaking Jeffrey's hand and kissing the back of Agnes's. "As for my visit this morning, I am afraid I have to steal Rose away from you two. She has a class that begins in roughly ten minutes, I believe," he said, smiling at the three others.

His smile widened as Rose gasped in shock and began rushing around the room. In almost no time, she had gathered all the papers and books needed for her class and had stuffed them into her satchel. As she quickly scanned the room for anything else she might need, she said distractedly, "Mum, dad, please think about what I said. I'll Floo you later, alright?" With that, she stuffed her wand in her pocket, quickly pecked the cheeks of her mother and father and rushed out the door.

Albus chuckled to himself before turning to the other two adults who were still standing where they had been when he had arrived. 

"I'm afraid almost every teacher goes through that last minute rush right before their first class," he said jovially before waving a hand at the half eaten breakfast. "Please, sit and finish eating."

Once the three were comfortable at the small table, and the coffee and tea had been served, Jeffrey abruptly broke the silence.

"So I take it you know of this?" he asked fairly gruffly, still worried about his only daughter.

Knowing exactly what 'this' was, and how serious the topic was to the two in front of him, he silently nodded and sipped his tea.

"When did it happen? _How did it happen?" Agnes asked._

"To tell you the truth, I think it was my fault. You see, I hadn't realized that Rose was _the Rose. So when I introduced her to the school on Monday, the two saw each other for the first time. It was…intense, to say the least. They were almost incapable of speech, they just stood there staring in shock at each other. Once we were in the teacher's lounge, before I left them alone, I could practically feel the air between them crackling. I didn't have a chance to see Severus until the next morning, but in that short amount of time, something must have happened, for I saw a transformed man the next morning."_

"So you agree that the two remarrying would be a good idea?" Jeffrey asked uncertainly.

"Absolutely," Albus answered immediately, smiling. "And I support the decision completely. I have not seen Severus so open to others since their divorce so many years ago. He hasn't been this relaxed or happy in a long time. He is a completely different man from the cold and uncaring man he had become after Rose left him. However, and I hate that this is so, this change is only seen away from the eyes of others, for safety reasons obviously."

"So he is still working for you then?"

Albus nodded and was silent for several seconds before answering. "I must admit that I wish he wasn't. These past years have been incredibly hard on all of us, yet most of all on Severus. He has had to endure spying on Voldemort and trying to prove his loyalty to that man, combined with the death of his beloved daughter and the departure of Rose. The strain was too much for him and that is where the harsh and unhappy man manifested from. I don't know how he has managed to stay sane through all of this. I whole-heartily wish I could set him free from his role."

"And with all of this, the reason why Rose left in the first place, you still think it's a good idea to let them remarry?" Rose asked incredulous.

Albus nodded seriously. "Yes, I do. You see, before Rose left, she was his foundation, his rock. Whenever he would return from the meetings and the revels, she would be there to make him feel human again…to make him _feel_, after so many hours of shutting off all emotion. She was the reason why he kept going back, kept fighting for more information, as well as why he kept _coming back. And I must admit that, while I hoped and prayed for it, I was surprised when he lasted as long as he did without her. And even though it has been less than a week since she had returned, there are several of us who can already see the life in him returning. I truly hope she can once more become his home and give him the hope and love he had all those years ago," he finished softly._

~*~*~*~*~

"Finally! Lunch!" Harry exclaimed, throwing himself onto a bench at the Gryffindor table, followed by Ron and a more contained Hermione. Harry laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes at his and Ron's antics, as they eagerly awaited the arrival of the food.

"What?" he asked innocently, grinning widely at Hermione.

"Boys," she muttered good-naturedly, before grinning back at Harry.

The three were in high spirits, after just coming from another successful Charms class. Ron seemed to have forgotten about the mornings activities, and was engaged in a heated Quidditch conversation with Harry and Ginny, who had arrived shortly after the three, while Hermione let her thoughts wander.

Hermione was just taking a sip of pumpkin juice when a scroll of parchment suddenly appeared on her plate. Startled, she sputtered on her juice and started coughing. Ron, Harry and Ginny immediately began asking her if she was alright, and trying to help her to stop coughing. As she finally settled down again and was able to breathe correctly, she quietly mentioned why she had started coughing in the first place.

They were as surprised as she was at the note in front of her.

"But how did it get there? There's no post during lunch, and usually, notes just don't pop up in front of people," Ron said, confused and suspicious about the note.

"Unless its been tampered with in some way," Harry stated. "You know, get us to open it and it hexes us or poisons us or something."

Ginny, who had been looking around the Great Hall as the other three bickered back and forth about what was in the note and who could have sent it, finally spoke up.

"Guys, you think Draco sent it?" she asked, casually nodding her head to where the blond boy sat. 

As inconspicuously as possible (well, as inconspicuous as four people turning as one to stare at someone across the room can be) the four turned to look at the Slytherin. As they watched, he turned to look at them and nodded at Hermione before turning away again as quickly as possible. 

"It could be him," Hermione muttered, "maybe it's about this morning or something," she said, and then mentally smacking herself as Ron turned red as he remembered the morning's comments.

Before Ron could start ranting about the other boy, Harry urged Hermione to open the parchment, curious as to what had been written.

With one last glance at Draco, Hermione broke the seal and unrolled the parchment. She quickly read the short note to herself before passing to the others in the group.

"Humph, sorry my arse," Ron muttered, ignoring Hermione's and Ginny's simultaneous 'Ron!!' "He's probably just apologizing to us to keep up the pretense."

"Come on, Ron. Stop being such a prat!" Ginny exclaimed. "Maybe he actually is sorry, ever think of that?"

"Do you think we should meet him tonight?" Harry asked quietly.

"I don't see why not, he says he has something to tell us," Hermione answered, taking back the piece of parchment. Glancing around the room to make sure no one was watching, she quickly burned the note until all that was left was a pile of ashes.

"It's probably a trap. I mean, why else would he want us up in the Astronomy Tower at ten thirty?" Ron asked, stubbornly refusing to contemplate that Draco was actually sincere in his apologies on the train.

"Ron, give it up, alright? At least give the guy a chance!" Harry finally exclaimed, exasperated with Ron's comments.

"Guys, maybe we should just go to class and talk about this later?" Hermione interrupted before the two could start fighting.

Grumbling the two followed Hermione as they left the Great Hall, waving goodbye to Ginny on their way out.

~*~*~*~*~

"Pst."

"…"

"Psst."

"…"

"Psssst!!"

"…"

"HEY! PSSSSSST!!!!"

"Niki, WHAT?!?"

"Shhhhhh!!!"

"Alright, alright. What?"

"Whatcha doing?"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Heh heh, sorry."

"Well? What do you want?"

"Oh yea, um, hold on I forgot."

"Bloody hell Niki! Leave me alone!"

"…"

"…"

"Jordan."

"…"

"Joordaan."

"…"

Joooordaaaan! Psssst!!!"

"That's it! What in Merlin's name do you bloody hell want!?!?"

"Geez! No need to get cranky!"

"I'm trying to write a bloody Transfigurations Essay. You know how hard McGonagall is when grading these things! I don't need your stupid interruptions right now, alright?!"

"Oooh, someone's a little touchy today. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?"

"Niki!! What. Do. You. Want?"

"Ok, ok, don't get your knickers in a twist. Oh, and stop growling. You sound like a rabid dog for Merlin's sake."

"Niki…"

"No, really. You're all like 'grrrrr'."

"Niki…"

"Now all you're missing is the foaming at the mouth…oh wait, nope, there you go; looks like you got that one down, too."

"NIKI!!"

"Yeeeeaaahhh! Geez, Jordan! No need for violence. I just wanted to talk to you!"

"Unh!! Aren't you supposed to be at lunch?"

"Wasn't hungry. Besides, if I'm supposed to be there, why aren't you there?"

"I told you, I have to do this stupid Transfigurations Essay. Now, tell me what you want so that you can leave me alone."

"She's nice, huh? Do you like her?"

"…"

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"That's it? That's what you've been bugging me about for the past fifteen minutes?"

"Well duh! Why else would I want to talk to you?"

"Why not just come out and say it then? What's with all the other nonsense?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You know, for someone with our family genes and intelligence, you sure can be stupid sometimes, you know that?"

"What?"

"Did you not see the other _Slytherins is the room? Just because its lunchtime doesn't mean that there aren't any other Slyths in the room."_

"…"

"Ya. And how do we always get them to leave if we want to talk about something?"

"…"

"No need to start growling at me again, you know it's true. The only way people'll leave us alone in here without suspecting anything is if we start fighting."

"Yea, yea. I know, I know. I forgot, alright?"

"Don't know how you could. Our fights are practically infamous in the Slytherin dorms. Why else would I be bugging you so much?"

"Hmmm I don't know, maybe because you're my annoying little sister?"

"Yea, but you love me anyway. But seriously, before people start coming back from lunch, she's really nice, right?"

"Yea, she is. I can't believe it's _her though. I mean, she's been here all these years, right under our noses, literally. I mean, not a day went by in here when Malfoy and his goons weren't talking about her and the others. And the whole time…"_

"Yea I know. Makes, you think, huh."

"Yea."

"In Muggle Studies, she was thrilled to find out we were all here. I swear, I thought she was going to start singing or something."

"Yea, well when you grow up thinking you're the only child in the whole family, finding out you have cousins might do that to you."

"Yea, I know."

"…What? I know that look. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"…"

"Well, I mean. Can you believe it? She's the one that's going to, you know!"

"Yea, I know."

"She's only sixteen!"

"And our cousin. I find that ironic."

"Why?"

"Well, who's our uncle?"

"Yea…so?"

"Who is our uncle '_loyal' to? And who is going to kill Him?"_

"Ah, got it. Yea, I can see the irony in that. You know, we should help her all we can."

"Well yea, but what do you have in mind?"

"We've been taught how to defend ourselves since this whole mess started, Jordan. I highly doubt she knows how to defend herself like we do, even with all the reading up on hexes and dueling she's done. I wonder if Uncle is going to be training her."

"Oh, that kind of help. I'm sure he is. I mean, you know how paranoid he is about that. Why do you think we've had lessons since forever?"

"True, true. But it would also give us a reason to see her more."

"Yea, that's a good point."

"So what do you say? Should we offer her our help?"

"Sure, why not? Worst she can say is no."

"Knowing her, she'll jump at the chance to spend time with us and learn as much as she can."

"What do you mean, knowing her? You barely know her."

"Are you kidding? Everyone here knows her and what she's like. I mean, come on Jordan! Everyone in my year, at least, complains about her determination and thirst for knowledge. She would probably freak out if she knew how much the Slytherins actually knew about her."

"Yea, that's true. Definitely would not want to be on her bad side if that news ever gets to her."

"Nope, definitely not."

"So when do you think we should approach her to-"

"Shhh, do your work for a sec."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Alright, they're gone."

"Who...Niki, who?"

"Malfoy and the muscles."

"Oh."

"Yea. Although, have you noticed that he hasn't been letting them follow him everywhere this year so far?"

"Yea, I have noticed that. Wonder why that is?"

"No clue. He's also been…I don't know, quieter I guess, ya know?"

"Yea. Well, I think it's best to end this now, before others come in."

"Good idea. I have DADA in like fifteen minutes anyway. Wonder how that's going to go."

"Dunno. I heard her classes this morning were interesting though. I don't have it till tomorrow."

"Lucky. Don't really know how I'm supposed to act, you know?"

"Yea. I guess, just act as if you don't know her at all, as if she wasn't your aunt and won't be again in two weeks."

"Heh, right. No biggie."

"You should go, and I need to concentrate."

"Thanks for the chat, bro."

"Don't call me bro."

"Yea, yea. Have fun with Transfigurations."

"Hah hah, so funny."

"Hey, I thought it was."

"Are you leaving yet?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want me to go?"

"Go bother Casper or someone else."

"Aw, but Jordan, no one's as fun to bug as you! Heh heh and you really have to get out of that habit of growling. Definitely not becoming at all…alright, alright I'm going!"

"About bloody time!"

"See you at dinner."

"For Merlin's sake, just leave already! Go to class!"

"Fine, fine. Adios, big bro."

"Bloody annoying twerp."

"I heard that!"

"Merlin help me."

~*~*~*~*~

"So what do you think she's going to be like?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron as they made their way to towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Ron was still sulking slightly about Draco Malfoy.

"Dunno," he said glumly, then perking up slightly at the thought of the woman who had walked into the Great Hall a few days before. "Hopefully she'll be nicer than Moody. She's definitely better looking," he said, then quickly blushed and stammered, "S-sorry Harry."

Harry, at the mention of Mad-Eye-Moody's name, had blanched and faltered slightly. This was, of course, a completely natural reaction a person would have at the name of someone who attempted to kill him.

"S'okay," he mumbled, quickly resuming his pace and ignoring the worried glances he was receiving from Hermione and Ron, the Malfoy argument forgotten for the time being.

Poor Harry, Hermione couldn't help but think. Hasn't he suffered enough? she asked herself. Giving in to impulse, she reached out and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before letting her hand fall back to her side. She blushed slightly as she tried to convince herself that she had grabbed his hand simply for comforting purposes, and that she absolutely did _not feel a thrill when holding his hand. She quickly turned her head away from Harry and Ron, hoping beyond hope that Ron hadn't seen anything and that both boys were oblivious to her blush._

If she had been looking at Harry, she would have seen a similar blush rising on his cheeks, as well as him trying to hide said blush. He, too, tried to persuade himself that she was just trying to cheer him up and that he hadn't felt something when she had abruptly taken his hand. And of course he hadn't felt disappointment when she had let go. And even though he tried to stuff the thought into the back of his mind, he could not stop himself from wondering if she had taken his hand to comfort him or because of something else.

Ron, whose own small crush on Hermione had completely dissipated that summer, was much more observant than the others gave him credit for. He saw this rather interesting exchange and chuckled softly to himself. He quickly covered it and tried to ease the new tension between his friends by launching into his hopes for this years DADA class. He couldn't help but find the situation amusing, however, especially when considering how stubborn the two were most likely going to be before admitting their mutual attraction.

Both Harry and Hermione were silent for some time, both were lost in their own thoughts and not listening as Ron aimlessly chattered away to himself, knowing full well that they were both off in other worlds. By the time the three sat down in the empty classroom (the three were the first ones in the room, since they had left lunch early to avoid the argument about Draco), the two had managed to join Ron in his conversation, pushing the event to the back of their minds for later evaluation.

As the rest of the Gryffindor fifth years made their way to seats throughout 'their' side of the room, there was friendly chatter as they waited for the other House and the Professor to arrive.

The bubble of anticipation and friendliness burst, however, when Pansy and Millicent arrogantly sauntered into the room. A collective groan from the Gryffindors was heard as the rest of the Slytherins made their way into the room and to the other side of the room.

"Is Dumbledore _trying to kill us?" Harry asked incredulously._

"Seriously! I mean, Potions _and DADA?!?" exclaimed Dean, who was sitting between Neville and Seamus in the row in front of the trio._

"Doesn't he realize that he's pairing us up in the only two classes that could actually get us seriously hurt?" Harry wondered aloud. The rest of the Gryffindor boys answered with shrugs and their own confused and defeated looks.

"You know," Parvati said, including herself and Lavender into the conversation, "this does give us a chance to hex them if we have to duel or anything," she said with a grin. "That's definitely a plus," she said, and the others brightened considerably.

"Yes, but then they have the chance of hexing us back, you know," Lavender said, effectively deflating any and all bright thoughts.

"Oh, honestly!" Hermione exclaimed. "They're not all bad! I happen to be friends with a few of them," she stated matter-of-factly.

As the Gryffindors stared at her dumbstruck and astonished, she asked, "What? I am."

Ron, being the first one to shake himself out of the brief stupor said, "But Hermione, they're…they're Slytherins!," as if that explained everything.

"Oh grow up! It's not as if they're evil or anything," she exclaimed. At the doubtful and pointed looks she was receiving from the others, she rolled her eyes and amended her statement. "Alright, so they're not _all_ evil. Some are actually okay, you know."

"But they're Slytherins!" Neville said, parroting Ron's statement, and jerking his head to the doorway where Draco, Goyle and Crabbe had just walked in and where sauntering to their seats, ignoring the Gryffindors.

Hermione dismissed the three Slytherins with a wave of her hand and focused on the group around her instead. "Yes, and like I said before, not all of them are bad. Just like not all Gryffindors are 'good'," she said, pointedly glaring at Harry and Ron. They were mature enough to look slightly abashed, understanding what she was referring to.

"Besides," she continued, "the Slytherins I'm friends with don't give an owl's hoot about 'proper bloodlines' and all that nonsense."

Once again she was met with looks of astonished disbelief.

"Yea right," Ron finally scoffed, waving a hand as if dismissing the idea. "What Slytherin doesn't care about bloodlines?"

"I don't," came a voice from behind the boys, who all whirled around to stare at the girl smiling at them.

"Hey Niki," Hermione said as she caught sight of her cousin.

"Hey Hermione. You know, you guys might swallow flies or something if you keep your mouths open any longer," she said, smirking as the five boys snapped their mouths shut.

"Who're you?" Parvati asked curiously.

"Guys, this is Niki, my friend. And yes, she's a Slytherin, but no, she is not evil. At least not to those she considers friends," she said, introducing Niki to the Gryffindors while trying to hold back laughter at their reactions and the expressions on their faces.

Dean recovered the fastest, quickly exuding the charm he was known for in the Gryffindor common room. "Hi, I'm Dean Thomas, pleasure to meet you."

Gradually, the others introduced themselves as well, the girls more open to accepting that Niki was a friend than the boys were.

When the introductions were made, Niki glanced at the Slytherin side of the room to where her fellow Housemates were talking amongst themselves. She turned back to the Gryffindors and grimaced. "I should probably get over there before one of them decides to curse me in the back. See you all later," she said. 

With a final wink at Hermione, she casually made her way of the empty seat in the back of the other side of the room, ignoring each and every other Slytherin she passed. Unsurprisingly, almost every Slytherin was glaring at her and commenting under their breath as she strolled by them to her seat. 

Hermione, turning back to her friends, felt a pang of sympathy towards her newfound cousin and friend. She didn't want to imagine what Niki's life was like in the Slytherin common room, openly scorned because of her beliefs and friends. And, since Niki's small group of friends was made up of those either a year older or a year younger than her, she had no one to sit with or talk to in any of her classes. She felt another pang of sympathy for Niki as she imagined the how lonely and hard this must be on the other girl. Before anything else could be said or thought, the door once more opened and Rose Fitz walked in.

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione sighed and once more glanced at the hourglass above the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Absently rubbing her eyes, she shut the book in front of her and stretched before slumping back into the seat. Glancing around her, she nodded as she realized that only she, Harry, Ron and Ginny were left in the common room, everyone else retiring to their own dorm rooms for the night.

She had had her first meeting with her Grandmother that night, and instead of starting immediately on the hands-on aspect of becoming an Animagus like Hermione had hoped, Minerva had just assigned her to do some reading on the subject. No amount of arguing that she had already read most of the section in the library could deter her grandmother from her decision.

So here she was, glaring at the tome in front of her. She was startled out of her thoughts when Harry started chuckling. Glancing up, she stuck her tongue out at him as she realized that he had been laughing at her.

"What?" he said innocently, "it's the first time I've ever seen you glare at a book before. What's wrong?"

Hermione sighed again before answering. "It's this stupid Animagus book. I know everything in the book already, but I have to keep reading it, because it's required for the course. There's almost no useful information in it, and it's just so dull and stuffy! Yes, even by my standards, " she added as she saw the looks on Harry's and Ron's faces.

"Never mind," she said before they could start asking her questions about the book. "We have to leave anyway."

"Aw, Hermione, do we have to go?" asked Ron, a myriad of expressions crossing his face; hope, for the slim chance she just meant time to go to bed, defeat when he realized that that wasn't what she meant, anger and disgust, at the thought of who they were going to meet and why they had to meet him in the first place.

"Ron, grow up, he wants to apologize," Ginny snapped at her brother.

Ron grumbled for several minutes as Harry went to get his father's Invisibility Cloak. His comments became more and more prejudiced against Draco until Hermione's patience finally ran out. After hearing the same argument and insults the entire day, her restraint finally snapped. She gathered herself to her tallest height, and even though she was a good number of inches shorter than Ron, he found himself stepping back at the fire in her eyes (later, he would swear to Harry that he saw her eyes literally darken and start to glow slightly).

"Ronald Weasley. I am sick and tired of your incessant babble about Draco. How do you know that the way he acts around everyone else isn't actually how he actually thinks? How many people do you know actually behave in the same manner as their most private, intimate thoughts? I know for a fact that most people don't, myself included. And given how sincere he was in both the conversation on the train and in the letter, I happen to believe that he has changed. And I refuse to listen for one more second to any more of your rubbish. If you don't want to go to the Astronomy tower, then fine, don't go. If you do, then shut up and move your arse!" she snapped angrily before practically stomping towards the portrait hole, completely ignoring a gob smacked Ron and an amused Ginny and Harry. 

As Ginny and Ron preceded Harry out of the portrait hole, Harry couldn't help but think to himself that Hermione had fairly glowed during her tirade. And, even though he tried to bury the thought (he was doing a lot of that lately), he couldn't help but notice that she had looked quite beautiful angry. Shaking his head, he quickly climbed out of the entrance and caught up with the other three.

When the four were grouped together once more at the end of the corridor, Harry held up his cloak and motioned for Ron and Ginny to pull it over themselves. Holding one side up, whispered to Hermione, "Come on, 'Mya," gesturing for her to join them.

It was a shock to all three when she sniffed, still obviously irritated with Ron, and turned around with a swish of robes. With a whisper of words, she blinked out of sight. They gasped and stared at where she had been standing just seconds before, and all jumped when the cloak starting moving of its own accord, draping itself over the rest of Harry's body.

"Hermione?" Harry finally managed to. "How…?" he trailed off as they were suddenly prodded from behind, Ron more sharply than the other two.

"Be quiet and let's go. We've wasted enough time as it is," they heard her say before being prodded again.

Harry felt something brush his shoulder before motioning to the Ron and Ginny to start moving. After several minutes of walking, Ginny finally broke the silence.

"Hermione, are you there?" she whispered as quietly as possible.

"Just in front of you," came the hushed reply.

"How can you tell you're in front of us?" asked Ron.

Hermione's snort sounded out of thin air. "I never realized that we were so loud. You guys are as noisy as a herd of hippogriffs. It's amazing Unc-Snape never caught us before," she answered, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Several more minutes of silence passed as Harry tried to listen for her footsteps. When he was certain that he definitely had not heard anything other than himself, Ron and Ginny, he finally asked quietly, "Hermione, why can't we hear you then?"

There was definitely amusement in her voice when she answered this time. "It's called a Silencing charm, Harry. Now shhh, I don't want detention, alright?" she said.

Harry elbowed Ron and Ginny, who had both started sniggering at Hermione's comment, before the four lapsed back into silence. 

As they walked, Harry mused over the enigma that was his best friend. He had noticed a number of changes in Hermione so far this year. She had gained a large amount confidence and poise over the summer, both of which added to her attractiveness. He had also never seen her quite so angry before, at least at something as little as Ron insulting Draco Malfoy, not even when she had slapped said Malfoy. Malfoy…she had been defending him the entire day, and he was the reason behind her outburst not ten minutes before. A surge of something…jealousy perhaps?….ran through him at the thought that she cared for the other boy. 

Harry shook his head as he tried to focus on something other than this surprising and unwelcome streak of jealousy. Instead, he turned his head towards the display of magic she had shown. He was as surprised as the others when Hermione had used an Invisibility charm instead of joining them under the cloak. Granted, it was fairly crowded underneath it. Harry remembered reading about the charms that rendered the user invisible for a short period of time. They were extremely rare,  for it took a lot of concentration and power to hold one in place for more than a few minutes. The fact that Hermione had now held the spell for more than ten minutes, as well as casting a silencing spell on her feet that he hadn't even heard her say out loud, completely amazed him. How had she done it? 

Harry was still musing several minutes later when the group cautiously opened the Astronomy classroom door and crept inside. After several seconds of silence, Ron snorted and whispered, "He's not even here. I told you we shouldn't have come!"

Before any of the other Gryffindors could answer, a soft chuckle was heard from the far side of the classroom. 

"Really Ron, did you really expect me to be waiting out in the open, just asking to be caught? I had to make sure it was you first," Draco's voice floated across the seemingly empty room. "Speaking of which, I can't believe you all haven't been caught yet. Do you call that sneaking? Sounded like a herd of hippogriffs," he smirked. 

Harry smiled to himself as Ron practically growled out loud. "Yea, we've heard that," Harry said, removing the cloak and exposing the three Gryffindors. They moved further into the room, trying to pinpoint Draco's location.

Seeing only three Gryffindors and not four emerge from under the cloak, Draco asked, "Where's Hermione?" while removing his own Invisibility Cloak with a tad bit more flare than was necessary.

Instead of answering the question, Ron looked suspiciously at Draco's cloak. "Where'd you get that, Malfoy?"

"It's Draco, Ron. And do you really think that the Potter's are the only wizarding family to have an Invisibility Cloak? They may be rare, but the Malfoy family has been around for centuries, you know."

"What, and you're saying that the Weasley's haven't? Ron asked angrily, once again smarting from the insults from that morning.

"No! For Merlin's sake, Ron, will you calm down? I only meant that-" Draco started, but was interrupted as both he and Ron were suddenly shoved out of nowhere.

A very angry Hermione blinked into existence, hands on her hips and eyes blazing. "Will you two please shut up? You're going to bring all the teachers up here if you don't be quiet," she hissed, glaring at each boy in turn. Harry and Ginny snickered somewhere in the background. 

"Sorry Hermione," Draco said, while Ron just nodded, continuing to glare at Draco.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something about his behavior when she suddenly swayed on her feet, arms flailing as she strove to catch her balance.

"Hermione!" Draco and Harry cried simultaneously, much to the amusement of Ginny.

Draco, being closest, quickly grabbed Hermione's elbow and led her over to the closest seat. Ron, attention diverted, quickly stepped in to help him and together they helped her sit down.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked worriedly.

Looking up, Hermione noticed the four worried expressions of her friends. She smiled and waived them away. "Thanks guys. I'm fine though, just a little tired."

"Well, yea! I'm not surprised, what with the spell you were using! How did you manage to hold it for so long?" Harry asked, flopping onto the floor with his back against one of the desks.

"What spell?" Draco asked before Hermione had a chance to answer.

"An Invisibility spell," Harry answered, again before Hermione had a chance to open her mouth.

"What's the big deal?" Ron asked, confused by Draco's surprise and sudden look of awe directed towards Hermione.

"You were able to cast one of _those spell and hold it all the way from the Gryffindor tower?" he asked, stunned._

Draco shook his head at her nod. He then chuckled at Ron's ever present confused expression. As he answered, he lowered himself gracefully to the floor next to Harry.

"Really Weas-Ron, don't you pay attention at all to your Charms textbooks? There are only a handful of Invisibility charms, and those are so rarely used because they are so complex. Most fully grown witches and wizards don't even use an actual Invisibility spell, instead using the Disillusionment charm. And to be able to hold the spell for a fifteen to twenty minute hike across a castle…" Draco trailed off, again shaking his head as he stared at Hermione.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure it's not _that hard!" Hermione exclaimed, exasperated by the behavior of her friends._

"He's right, 'Mya. I was reading up on Invisibility Cloaks when the book mentioned the charms. They're extremely hard charms, both because they require so much power and because of the concentration needed to hold the charms for so long. That's probably why you got so tired, since it's so draining," Harry said.

Ginny, noticing Hermione's increasing annoyance at the attention she was getting about the charm, quickly sat down on the floor and turned towards Draco.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to us about, anyway?" she asked, winking at Hermione's grateful expression.

Once reminded of the reason why the five were now sitting on the floor of the Astronomy classroom, Ron's friendly demeanor instantly diminished. Now scowling, he too turned to face Draco.

Draco laughed at the expression on Ron's face, then sobered as Ron's face darkened. "I'm sorry. It's just that it's so easy to rile you up. But you have to believe that I didn't mean any of those things that I said."

"How are we supposed to believe that?" Ron asked. "I mean, even with all that you said on the train ride here, how are we to just forget five years of insults and hexes, and just believe that over the course of two months, you've suddenly changed your mind? How do we know this isn't some plot just to get us to trust you?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reprimand Ron but was quickly silenced with a raised hand from Draco. The five sat in silence for several minutes after Ron's outburst as Draco gazed steadily at Ron. 

"I know you have no reason to trust me. And I know that every single argument you just made is entirely valid. I just hope that you can understand, even if you might not believe it, that while I did think I was above everyone else, I never wanted to be a Death Eater. (Here Ron snorted) I _never_ wanted to torture and kill people just because they were beneath me," he said quietly yet fervently, staring at each Gryffindor in turn. 

He paused for a few seconds before continuing quietly. "I hope that in time you'll be able to trust me and I completely understand that you are going to need a lot of time, especially because of the way I've treated all of you these past few years. And it's probably not going to be very easy, especially because I have to keep acting as though I still despise you all. I'm going to have to keep insulting you and your families and backgrounds," here he paused again. With a slight smile, he glanced at Ron and continued. "and you're going to have to keep getting angry at me in order to make everyone believe that absolutely nothing has changed. I just want you…all of you…to you know that I don't and will not mean anything that I say in front of others."

Draco paused again, this time looking down at his hands for several seconds. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other in surprise at his uncharacteristic show of uncertainty.

Ginny too had noticed Draco's feelings of discomfort and placed a hand reassuringly on his shoulder. He glanced at her in thanks and when he spoke again, his voice was soft and devoid of any of the usual arrogance. 

"I truly hope that you will be able to one day forgive everything I have said and done to all of you. And I hope that we can one day be friends. If that is something that you can't accept or offer right now, then I understand."

He finished, still gazing down at his hands. When all that answered him was silence, he nodded and hurriedly got to his feet. "Right then. Sorry to have wasted your time. H-have a good night," he mumbled, quickly heading towards the door without a backwards glance at the stunned Gryffindors.

Just as he reached the door, Hermione finally shook herself out of her stunned stupor. "Draco, wait!" she rushed over to where he had stopped, inches from the door. She was quickly followed by the others.

"I think I speak for all of us-," Hermione began, before stopping and glancing at Ron. She gazed at him, her question expressed vividly on her face. He glanced at Draco for a second before nodding at Hermione. She smiled at him before returning her attention to Draco. "I _know_ I speak for all of us when I say that of course we want to be your friends. And while, as you said, it will probably take us a bit longer to forgive everything you've done and said in the past, we believe that you are truly sorry."

"She's right, Draco," Ginny agreed. "Sorry for not saying something sooner, but you kinda threw us for a loop back there. A bit shocking, if you know what I mean," she said, smiling.

Draco snorted softly before turning around, still uncertain. He stood facing the Gryffindors, his hesitance and uncertainty evident in his tense stance. 

A few seconds passed before Ron broke the silence with a snort. "Oh, come on Ferret. Don't tell me that you've gone completely soft now, have you?" he joked warmly, and playfully shoving Draco's shoulder.

At this unmistakable raising the white flag gesture of warmth…and dare he hope friendship…from Ron, Draco mocked glared at the red-head. 

"Don't be daft, Ron. That's your job," he replied with a smirk, before grinning openly at the Gryffindor.

The tension level in the room noticeably dropped, much to the relief of all present. 

"Oh come on, you two," Ginny interrupted with a smile before the two could start another fight, playful or otherwise. "We should probably be getting back to our rooms, it is getting rather late, you know."

"She's right, guys. We should leave," Hermione agreed with a smile at the others. "But I'm glad we've gotten this out of the way."

Harry chuckled. "You and me both. Now, we just get to pretend to hate each other. Should be fun you know," he said with a smirk in Draco's direction.

"Just as long as you can keep Ron here from hexing me the next time something happens," Draco answered with a smirk of his own.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed.

The others laughed at his affronted expression.

"Ron, do you really think that, even though you know that Draco doesn't actually mean what he says, you won't still become angry and try to hex him?" Ginny asked, trying to contain her laughter. "I mean, you do have the Weasley temper after all. I should know."

"Yea, yea, yea. Like you don't?" Ron playfully answered his sister back, eyes suddenly twinkling with mischief. "I can clearly remember last summer when you decided to mphhhh ummphh."

Ginny, who had turned a brilliant shade of red had, much to the amusement of the Harry, Hermione and Draco, launched herself at her brother, her hand clamped tightly over his mouth. 

"Enough of that, Ronald Weasley. Do you really want to be getting into most embarrassing Weasley stories?" she asked him pointedly. She grinned as he shook his head and stopped struggling in resignation. "I thought not."

"As amusing as that display was," Draco drawled with a grin in Ron's direction, "we should probably get going."

"Thanks for meeting with us and explaining again, Draco," Harry said, clapping a hand on Draco's shoulder as they all made their way to the door.

"Thanks for agreeing to come and hear me out," Draco responded seriously, gazing at each Gryffindor in turn.

"We'll see you tomorrow then, at breakfast," Hermione said, giving Draco a smile.

"I suppose you will. Good night then," he answered.

The Gryffindors wished him goodnight before Draco pulled his Invisibility Cloak over his head. He waited until Harry had swung his own cloak over Ginny, Ron and Hermione (still too drained to even contemplate using the charm all the way back to the tower) before quietly opening the door that led back down the tower stairs. 

The door shut soundlessly behind the students and there was silence in the room for several minutes until a shuffling sound was heard from the furthest, darkest corner of the room. Severus Snape blinked into existence, neatly folding his cloak while walking swiftly towards the door. As he made his way down the tower and towards the Headmaster's office, anyone who might have walked past him would have been surprised at the pleased and contented look on the man's usually cold and emotionless face.

Severus continued to contemplate what he had just witnessed as he made his way up the winding staircase and through the open door into the Headmaster's study. As his employer glanced up in surprise at Severus' unexpected visit, he calmly sat down in one of the chairs opposite the desk. 

With a smile on his face, Severus glanced up and said, "Albus, you will never believe what I just overheard." 


End file.
